Rebirth of the Revanchist
by GAM12
Summary: The Hero of Tython may have killed Vitiate two times, but it is his son that deals the killing blow long after the Sith and Eternal Empire are crushed. But when Vitiate takes the boy as his apprentice, he learns trying to stop his fate only furtherly seals it. Takes place about 2 decades after the war with the Eternal Empire. Cameo by the Master of Light and Darkness, Revan, soon.
1. Opening Crawl

**A/N: I meant to put this on when I first started the story. I apologize for not doing so. At any rate I hope for all those who like the Star Wars Crawl, look at how you should start any Star Wars Fanfic.**

 **A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far, Far Away…**

 **STAR WARS**

 **REBIRTH OF THE REVANCHIST**

 **Close to a year has passed since the Revan The Prodigial Knight was finally put to rest. The former Sith Emperor is still a threat to the galaxy at large. While the hunt continues, Jedi Knight Terrik Elan, Battlemaster of the Jedi Order, is missing.**

 **Unknown to the task force that he leads, Kira Carsen is pregnant with his child. A powerful Force-user whose strength could rival even the powerful Dark Lord Vitate himself. She has left her husband, under orders to warn the Republic and to save her and the child. Since then, she, Satele, Kiwiiks, Theron are awaiting the first child of Terrik's family. When the child is born, he could be instrumental in defeating Vitiate once and for all…**

Hopefully this will help make the story sound better. As always thank you and God bless!


	2. Birth of the Crusader

**A/N: This story is my first fan fiction, so please criticize constructively. With that in mind, let us see the birth of the Corellian Revanchist.**

 **Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rebirth of the Revanchist**

 **Chapter 1: Birth of the Crusader**

 **3637 BBY**

In a cave on Corellia, a group of individuals hunkered down to help a Jedi Knight give birth to her child. As she lies down, the contractions begin to take their toll. She grits her teeth to avoid screaming out loud. The red haired Jedi Knight holds her pregnant belly close as the pain becomes stronger.

"Master Satele, it's time." Kira Carsen-Elan said. "The baby is coming."

"Deep breaths, my friend." Jedi Master Bela Kiwiiks replied.

Five Hours Later…

"Kira, I need you to push!" Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan said.

"But it hurts!" Replied Kira. With the contractions becoming ever more painful, she shed a few pain filled tears as she pushes.

"Child, I can understand the pain you are feeling right now." Satele replied back. "It is not easy as it looks."

Giving two more pushes, Satele helped the Jedi Knight deliver the long awaited child of the Elan Family. The baby finally took its first deep breath and cried loudly. Kira, completely spent, rested her head on her folded outer robes as Kiwiiks went to properly cut the cord, clean the baby, and warm the infant.

"It's a boy." Kiwiiks said.

"He is strong in the Force, possibly even stronger than Valkorian, Arcann or even Vaylin," Satele Shan added. "Agent Theron, is there anyone who is alerted to our presence?"

"No, no one is alerted but those loyal to the Corellian government and they are not willing to give anyone up loyal to the Republic, especially Jedi Knights." Theron Shan answered.

"Good, but I fear that may not be the case in the future." Satele replied.

"Now we need to take them to a proper hospital so that they can both be treated quickly." Kiwiiks said.

Several hours later…

"Who would've thought, Kira? That you would go from being a adolescent former Sith acolyte to becoming a Jedi Knight. I am also surprised that you are now a mother when we didn't even know until you came to us." Kiwiiks said.

"I was afraid we would end up kicked out of the Order for something that we should have not done." Kira said as she was preparing to nurse her son.

"I am not surprised at who your husband is. Somehow, I always knew Master Terrik would treat you right. I knew his parents well. I did not like Tania, at first, but she eventually warmed up to me. She is a good friend despite her heritage. I was there when her and Jerrik were married." Kiwiiks said reminiscing.

"What do you want to name him, Kira?" Kira's former Master added.

"Arik Orgus Carsen. For now." Kira answered as she was nursing him.

"A good way to honor a friend who rescued his father from a life of shame and misery." Satele said. "By the way, why aren't you giving him his father's last name?"

"It is too dangerous to give him that name and Arcann may try to turn him to the dark side or attempt to kill him. I will not have him go through what I went through as a child. I love him too much to suffer Arcann's wrath or the Emperor's." Kira replied.

"Kira, I have seen his future while I was carrying him for you. His future will be bright and dark. I cannot what see will happen, but I know this: A student that you will someday take will be the instrument to give him the courage to fight for the Republic and the Order. He will grow to care for her as she does him." Satele replied.

"You have seen this?" Kira asked.

"Of course, the Force lays out what he will one day be. I even saw my ancestor Revan consoling him for an unknown reason," Satele replied smiling at Arik.

"He certainly looks like his father, Kira. But he has your bow-shaped lips. A rather modest combination of you and Master Terrik in looks." Kiwiiks remarked.

Talking about Terrik reminded Kira the time had come to reveal her relationship with him to Satele who very curious as to why Arik was born. So she carefully sat up without disturbing Arik who was asleep in his mother's arms. She had to Satele tell privately of what led to his birth.

"Master Kiwiiks, could you take Arik for a little walk while I talk to Master Satele, please?" Kira asked sincerely.

Noticing the little one was no longer feeding, Kiwiiks decided to take the sleeping infant for a little walk. Theron noticing decided to follow the Master to make sure he was well-protected. Theron had a debt to repay to Terrik for helping the agent out especially after the Revanite incident. When they were gone, Kira turned to the elder Shan to reveal the truth.

"I suppose it's a good time to tell you why Arik is in the galaxy, huh, Master Satele?" Kira said breaking the silence.

"Yes, child, it is." Satele replied. "And enough with the formalities. You can call me Satele."

"Of course." Kira said. "So what would like to ask, Satele?"

"When did you and Terrik fall in love?" Satele politely asked.

"Do you want the long version or the short version?" Kira said.

"I want the long version." Satele said.

"It started when he went to Coruscant to stop the Planet Prison. During our fight with Tarnis, he blocked a strike that would have surely killed me. At that time, for someone that new to being a recently-promoted Jedi Knight, he put up a good fight. Wielding two lightsabers came naturally to him. He had Tarnis on the defensive, trying to avoid getting impaled. The Sithspawn was ultimately no match for Terrik. He then began to openly flirt with me after he rescued me from Ferav on Ord Mantell. I was little caught off-guard at that time. Honestly, I thought he was just trying to throw Ferav off. Over the course of several months, he and I talked about a lot of things like what I thought about the Jedi Code and government. We then shared a kiss when he said to be quiet and starting living." Kira said.

Pondering this, Satele was not surprised by Terrik's behavior. She knew he was just like his father and his mother before him. "Go on, my friend," Satele said.

"Anyway, after I told him about my past, he understood where I came from. When I asked him why, he told his mother was once a Sith Lord. She also told him that before she left him in the care of the Jedi that no one is beyond redemption not even someone who embraced the dark side for a long time. It gave him the patience to deal with me properly. He then told how he was born and who his parents were. It was then I began to see him more than just my friend. Every time I slept, I saw his smiling face. Forgive me for sounding girly; his green eyes were very dreamy to me. In a conversation with him, I told him we could use a hobby or something. He then suggested we could pazaak or sabacc, although Jedi should never gamble. I called his bluff and then told him we could kiss to please ourselves on the ship." Kira said.

"That explains why you both were trying so hard to stand apart when both of you were in my presence. I hope you didn't mind, I probed both of you by using the Force to see how you were feeling. I was surprised that you both were in love but you kept it under control and you did it privately. Impressive." Satele said.

"I figured you would have found out sooner or later. Anyway, I ran into some interesting articles about 'attaching' under the right circumstances. He then told me we could openly declare our relationship. I messed with him about it, and then told him of Jedi who were married and had children. But I told him I like things the way they were. He said that if there was a chance we could have the same happiness as normal people, we should try. Believe me; I wasn't opposed to making changes. I was tired from all the reading, and then told him I was tired. He invited me to his quarters where we shared our first night together." Kira said smiling brightly.

Looking with concern on her face Satele asked, "You didn't prolong pregnancy with the Force did you?"

"No, we took every precaution to prevent an unplanned pregnancy. I would never do something like to endanger a child in the womb." Kira replied carefully.

"Good, because I never did that when I carried Theron." Satele said.

"So, it is true about you attaching." Kira said.

"Yes, it is true, and I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't tell the other Council members, please." Satele said in a pleading, but polite manner.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me Satele." Kira said sweetly.

"Thank you, the last thing I want is to put my ancestors to shame." Satele said sighing with relief. "If Arik is that powerful in the Force, then I should be the one to teach him the ways of the Force. After all, if he does and face Valkorian, he'll need all the help he can get."

"Really, Satele you would do that for him? I mean, what about the Barsen'thor Jon's children that he is soon to have? They are powerful because of him and Nadia's strength." Kira wondered.

"Powerful, yes, they will be. However, they will never be that powerful. And their purpose will be different from Arik's. And I am surprised that Nadia and him were not only married, but asked for our permission. In addition, if they had any children that were Force-sensitive that he would turn them over into the Order under the condition that would come see them while they trained. We granted it so." Satele answered.

"Wow. Oh, wait a minute. I need to finish my story with you, don't I?" Kira said.

"Indeed, you should," Satele replied.

"My research into the 'attachment exception" only proved he and I could not be a twosome. I would see him only on Tython and Senior Council members would have to review us monthly. However, those who were born and raised by the Order only got permission. That automatically disqualified me from that rule. He then said that he was given up to the Order at three by his mother, but I told him it probably would not count. We were faced with the option of keeping our relationship a secret. However, I told him that you would found out eventually, that you weren't easily deceived. I told him that if we kept going, it would be harder to stop. It was then; I offered to end the relationship. But he left it up to me. I then admitted to him that I loved him and called him dummy. He responded by saying, "I just needed to hear you say the words. And I love you, too, 'dummy'. I told him it was only funny when I said it." Kira said remembering vividly.

"Was that when you decided to marry?" Satele asked.

"No, Satele, it wasn't. I eventually asked him how we can have a life together. He answered that he was not fighting this war for anyone but for me. He then proposed to me and I accepted. We went to Corellia to an old family friend, where we were married. I bought a beautiful white dress, which was reasonably priced. And he wore green robes, the colors of his homeworld. When the wedding began, I walked down the aisle and I saw Terrik looking nervous but excited. We held hands as the Corellian mayor of Terrik's birth town began to announce our union to our crew, I was crying over how the Force paired me up with the greatest man in the galaxy. When we were giving our vows, he called me something in his father's Old Corellian tongue: Min Larel. He said it means roughly translated, "My love". I had never been so happy in my life. Later, we talked about the future and he said we should have children. I responded saying that he was in charge of cleaning up after them. Funny thing, it was during the mission on Rishi that I was feeling sick, so I went to Doc to figure out what was wrong. Then he told me that was diagnosed with morning sickness, I knew that meant I was pregnant. I was scared and excited at the prospect of becoming a mother. So told Terrik when we were done with dealing with Revan. He was beaming with excitement and crying with joy. He rubbed my still flat belly and Revan congratulated him on becoming a father to be. Revan then explained why he was in the facility that we found him in. It was then Bastila Shan appeared beside him and told us to take good care of the boy. Afterwards, they disappeared embracing each other with smiles on their faces. A real tear-jerker their sudden disappearance that was. After Ziost, when we were en route to Marr's ship, I told him that we needed to tell the Council as soon as we were done with the Emperor. He agreed that the time for secrecy is over, especially with Vitiate on the loose. It was then; we were under attack by the Eternal Fleet. I tried to help him as we were being attacked. However, he told me to run and warn the Republic. I really hope that he is okay. I would hate for Arik to suffer the same fate as Vaner Shan, growing up without a father." Kira answered with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Child, I'm sure he'll be alright. I know so. Terrik is much like his parents before him." Satele said trying to calm Kira. "In fact, the boy unconsciously was reaching out to him without drawing unwanted attention."

"He did? Why?" Kira asked.

"I guess to let him know that you are okay." Satele said calmly.

"That is a strong possibility. After all, you said he is strong in the Force." Kira said.

"By the way, that rule concerning born Jedi, you need to know that it applies to Terrik and Arik." Satele told Kira.

"What does that mean?" Kira said in a confused manner.

"It means that they can attach to whomever they want, as long as they stay true to the Jedi Code. This can include other Jedi. Provided that they are careful with it." Satele said.

"But Kiwiiks always said, 'Be mindful of attachments' when I asked her about it." Kira reminded Satele.

"Ah, but the keyword is 'mindful', that meant be careful of what you do while you attached." Satele replied in a careful manner. "I would break it, but it would hurt both of you and break the late Grand Master Zym's promise to his father and mother."

"Was Tania really a Sith Lord? How did she fall in love with his father?" Kira asked with curiousity to know about her in-laws.

"She was. In fact, she was an Inquisitor sent to kill Jerrik, Terrik's father. When they first met, they became bitter enemies. For a long time, she to turn him to the dark side. However, she failed in those times. When her father, who was also her Master, betrayed her, he beat her badly on Alderaan. She was to be defiled by his men. When he saw her unarmed and about to be hurt physically, he rushed to her aid. He killed his men just as they were about to defile her. He finally faced Tania's father, who was even more dangerous than she was. During their fight, the Sith Lord struck Jerrik in the eyes, blinding him. Thankfully, his partial Miraluka ancestry helped him fight without his eyes. Eventually, he did defeat the Sith and clothed Tania. However during the fight, he damaged his ship and contacted help. However, they him told it would take three days to reach him. To make matters worse, Jerrik realized he only had enough drinking water for two days." Satele answering Kira calmly. ( **A/N: If you want to get an idea of what Tania may look like think of Morrigan from _Dragon Age Origins_ , with Sith Robes and green eyes.**)

"What happened next?" Kira asked politely wanting to know more.

"She woke two days later realizing her enemy was in front of her. At first, she angrily told him not to touch her. He told her that she was bare as a newborn babe and that she needed to be covered up. In addition, he told her she was unconscious when he dressed her. In a fit of rage, she got her father's lightsaber and was about to strike him down. But when she stopped to look in his eyes, she dropped to her knees. She saw that he was blind and that he could not see. His selfless act of kindness saved her life and prevented her father from ruining her. She dropped her lightsaber and destroyed it. Jerrik told me by the next day he had collapsed from dehydration to give her the water. She woke seeing him have difficulty breathing. She tried to give him water. But she remembered to she could not get him water while he was unconscious. She ran telling him she would be back. Running in desperation, she saw the team. When the rescue came, they tried to detain her but she convinced them to follow her and brought him medical treatment and took him to Coruscant. When he was being treated, she never left his side. She then tearfully begged him to forgive her for what she almost did to him. Jarrik forgave her right away. Zym allowed her to become a Padawan of Jerrik's. Over the course of the war, she began to fix the damage she had done to the Republic. She also learned to keep a cool head in a fight. When I worked with those two, they were like fire and water, they worked as a team. When she became a Knight, she did not want to leave his side. I began to find out why. One day, I discovered them sharing a kiss. It all fit together, I made my presence known. However, I did not try to stop them, I noticed that when they were together, the Force bond they shared made both of them stay in the light. Even Zym noticed eventually, even in death, he did not stop it, recognizing that she needed Jerrik and he needed Tania. Breaking them apart would have hurt them both severely. In recognition of that bond, he and the Council made a rule excluding born Jedi, such as Jarrik, from `no attachments`. The day after I discovered their union, they were getting married and I was asked to be the bridesmaid at a private wedding. Orgus was asked to be Jerriks best man. When the war was ended by the treaty, they retired early to protect the Order`s reputation. Sometime later, she became pregnant and Terrik was born. About year after, his siblings Annie and Jarrod were born. That is their story and they stick to it." Satele finishing her story.

"Amazing. They were once enemies and now they share a deep love that even the darkness incarnate himself could not destroy." Kira said with wonder.

"Indeed, I was a bit surprised when they married. Orgus and Jerrik were like brothers, despite their differences on what the Jedi Code taught. Tania and I were the best of friends." Satele commented.

"She still values you as such." Kira replied.

"I know, but going into exile will leave me separated for a long time and from everyone. Don't worry, this won't make me bitter." Satele replied back.

"Do you really believe Arik will find love?" Kira asked with a curious look.

"He will when he asks me if he is ready." Satele answered.

Satele and Kira talked for two hours until Theron and Kiwiiks returned with Arik. With Kira's permission held and looked into his soon-to-be green eyes and saw he would bring pain and comfort. Unbeknownst to the baby, she was showing him with the Force on what his father looks like so that when they reunite, there should no mistake in recognizing who is Arik's father. Holding him for a little bit to softly pat him on his back, she was surprised by Arik's attempt at giving her a hug. To everyone's surprise, she returned the gesture before noticing he was asleep. Handing him over to Kira, she told everyone that she was going somewhere. Not bothering to press her any further, they let her go. Before leaving, she looked at Arik and Kira once more and told them both farewell and that someday she would return. Two days later, Kira and Arik were free to go from the hospital. Kiwiiks offered to stay by Kira's side, but her former student politely refused saying that the Master needed to protect the other younglings in the Order. She hugged Kiwiiks and said goodbye and hoped the Force would be with her mother figure. Theron said that he needed to go as well. Same as with Kiwiiks, she hugged him as well and told him may the Force be with him.

Several hours later…

In a house, deep in the forests of Corellia, Kira stayed in her in-law`s house. They were cooking Corellian cuisine when Kira laid her son into the crib. Looking at her son sleeping in the crib provided by her in-laws, she began to drift into a nap and dreamed being reunited with Terrik. At the same time, her son was comforting her while she slept…

 **A/N: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic or the franchise itself. That belongs to Disney, LucasArts, Bioware, and EA Games. I would thank all the fanfiction artists that wrote stories on Kira and the Hero of Tython. I would also like to thank xLetalis for the videos on the two and giving me picture of what it would look like. Raina McCallen, spoomed, Ryan PM, and Star Tours Traveler, thank you for the encouragement. Most of all the credit goes to God for my creativity. I do own Arik Orgus Carsen Elan. If you have any questions about the story or the characters, just ask on my PM. Thank you and God bless!**


	3. Birth of an Angel

**A/N: This is the second birth of a hero that will help change the history of the galaxy. I will get to the action as soon as this chapter is done. Be patient until then.**

 **Star Wars: The Old Republic: The Rebirth of the Revanchist.**

 **Chapter 2: Birth of an Angel**

 **3632 BBY**

In a hospital on Coruscant, a certain blonde female Sith Lord is on a bed. She is being given medicine to help with the contractions. She holds her belly remembering the one night stand that resulted from having one too many drinks with a certain SIS agent. While the medicine did not stop the pain, it did reduce it to a bearable level.

"Remembering that night, Lana?" Theron Shan asked.

"Yes, and please quit asking, it makes having this child more embarrassing." Lana Beniko replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I was just coming by to see how you are doing." Theron said.

"That is quite alright, I needed a little humor just to ignore the pain at least." Lana said.

"One question, why are you willing to give the child to the Jedi Order instead of the Sith? I figured a Sith bearing a descendant of Revan would see this as an advantage to the Empire." Theron asked and pondered.

"After the Revanite incident, I think the Empire will take its chances with mostly their own people and not those descended from a former Sith Lord. Not to mention, the Dark Council would do terrible things to the child if they discovered her in the Empire." Lana answered.

"Yeah, either Acina will try to turn her to the dark side or they feed the infant to the tuk'atas." Theron remarked.

"Probably so, considering we have an overabundance of the animals." Lana remarked.

Just then appeared little Arik, now five years old and excited to see the ones that helped his father stop Arcann. The little Jedi Initiate-to-be was excited at seeing what an infant looks like. His father, mother, and Master Satele were all panting after trying to catch the young Jedi.

"Arik, you are going to give us heart attack trying to catch you!" Terrik Elan told the kid.

"But dad, I want to see a baby." Arik said excitedly.

"Arik, what does the first tenet of the Jedi Code say?" Satele asked Arik to correct him.

" _There is no emotion, there is peace_." Arik said.

"That is correct, now I want you to apologize to your parents for getting them to chase you." Satele responded.

Turning to his parents, Arik told them, "Sorry dad and mom for getting you to chase me."

They responded saying, "That is alright son, you were just excited to see new life in the galaxy. But when you go faster than we do we cannot protect you properly."

Suddenly, the labor pains began to take place as Lana began to grit her teeth. The baby was not waiting any longer to see the galaxy. She began screaming as she felt the baby coming. Arik stood there confused as the nurses ran shooing everybody but Terrik, Theron, and Kira. Noticing this, Satele took Arik by his hand.

"Let's go get something to eat shall we?" Satele asked.

"Right." Arik responded as he looked back at the room before heading to the lunch area.

Several hours later…

Lana lay on the bed resting a little baby girl on her chest letting her get comfortable. Arik shyly approached the bed to look at the newest edition to the galaxy. Looking closely, noticed that the girl's face looked like Lana's but brown hair like Theron's. Deep in his heart, he knew this girl was their child. Lana then noticed he wanted to see the girl. Handing her carefully, Arik held her carefully in his arms. Just as he began to hold her, he was shown a brief vision of his future with her nearly going dizzy and losing his balance. Shaking his head, he looked at how beautiful she was.

"Taking a liking to her already kid?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, she's strong in the Force, like me." Arik answered smiling at the sleeping infant

"That she is, little one, that she is." Lana replied.

"Think she like funny faces Miss Beniko?" Arik asked.

"I'm sure, but she needs her rest first." Lana answered.

"I understand." Arik said as he attempted to return the girl to her mother. Lana noticed and told him, "Hold onto her a little bit longer. She needs to know what it's like to be held by a boy."

"Okay." He then continued to look at how something small would one day become strong with the proper timing and training. Satele then asked the most important question when it came to the life of the girl. She asked, "What is the girl's name?"

"Her name is Talia Sophia Shan." Theron answered.

"A beautiful name for the little girl, like her, strong in the Force." Kira remarked.

"Arik, can I see her for a minute, please." Theron asked politely. Handing her to her father, he proceeded to tell him, "When she is old enough to understand and asks about her origins, you tell her where she comes from, OK?"

Arik responded, "Yes, sir." Theron ruffled to the five year old's hair, earning him a mocking in the form of Arik sticking out his tongue. Satele noticed this and chuckled at the scene of playful childhood antics.

All of a sudden, Kira had an idea to help the girl as she grew. Boldly she asked Satele a serious request, "With the Council's blessing, I would like to take Talia as my Padawan when she is old enough."

"I am for it. But let us see what the others think, first." Satele answered.

"That seems like a good idea, Kira, it help have a sense ogf belonging in the Order at a young age. That way she doesn't try to get herself involved with the dark side." Terrik added.

"So, Lana, when are you going to give Talia away to the Order?" Satele asked.

"As soon as I get out of the hospital, she will be given to the Order. She is not to know of her mother until she is old enough. Understand?" Lana answered.

All three Jedi replied, "Understood."

Several days later…

On a landing pad for Lana Beniko, Terrik and Kira Carsen-Elan, and Theron Shan to prepare for the return journey to the Gravestone, everyone was saying their farewells. Satele, Arik, and Terrik's parents were preparing to leave for Corellia until the danger that Vaylin and SCORPIO presented to the galaxy was over. Terrik, Kira, and Arik were spending as much time as they could before heading back out to the front lines. At the same time, Lana and Theron were admiring Talia before handing her over to Satele.

Theron told little Arik as handed the infant over to Satele, "You watch over her, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Giving Theron a proper salute and turned to his parents and told them, "Be careful mama and papa."

"We will little one." Both parents replied as they both embraced him.

When the shuttle began to take off, Lana looked out the window at little Talia one last time, finding herself shedding a tear for giving away her only daughter. But she knew she would be better with the Jedi than the Sith. Deep down, she hopes that Talia will someday understand why she gave her to the Jedi. Out of sympathy, Theron hands her a tissue.

"Thank you, Theron". Lana said.

"Anytime, my friend." Theron replies.

Secretly she smiles at the prospect of someday reuniting with their beautiful baby girl someday. Perhaps, she hopes that Talia will find love herself someday. Lana, in addition, hopes that the unfortunate lad can handle her being a Sith Lord's daughter.

 **A/N: The action scene will ready soon. Until then, get ready because these two powerful prodigies will be facing off. As I said earlier, I do not own Star Wars, which is Disney's property. Thank you and God bless!**


	4. Battle of the Heroes

**A/N: And now, the moment ya'll have been waiting for. A battle between a descendant of Revan against a descendant of the Hero of Tython. The action scene is finally here. Two former friends forced to fight each other in a dangerous duel to the death. With that said, let the battle begin.**

 **Star Wars: The Old Republic: The Rebirth of the Revanchist**

 **Chapter 3: Battle of the Heroes**

 **3612 BBY**

On Dantooine, it is one hour to until sunlight at in a hidden fortress about two-thousand kilometers outside Khoonda,smoke arises from a destroyed pair of fighter escorts close to a Republic shuttle. There sat nine individuals each with binders on their hands and guards watching over them. The Supreme Commander Jace Malcom, Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan, Jedi Masters Terrik Elan and Kira Carsen-Elan, and Theron Shan, Archiban Frodrick Kimble (AKA Doc), Colonel Jarrod Elan (Republic Trooper and Terrik's brother), Lieutenant Elara Dorne-Elan and Sith Lord Lana Beniko. In front of them, a young twenty-one year old Jedi Knight with chocolate brown hair in a low hanging ponytail hair with four braids heading towards the tail. She also had caramel brown eyes similar to her father's with her mother's eyebrows but with the same color as her hair. She was dressed in the medium brown version of the Jedi Consular robes. Talia Sophia Shan stood in front the tied-up individuals with her eyes squarely at what was once Arik Orgus Carsen-Elan, Darth Deimos.

Darth Deimos was in front of his Master, former Sith Emperor Vitiate. Men and women stood by his side, many formerly affiliated with the Eternal Empire, guarding their leaders with their life and making sure the prisoners did not escape. The former protégé of Satele's, stood there in a black robe with black cortosis-weave shoulder and knee-pads. He was sporting a light to medium brown crew-cut with a square goatee. His eyes were no longer green from his father's side of the family, but carried the look of a Sith Lord, yellow eyes ringed with blood red. In addition, he had two _shiim_ marks on the left side of His face. More precisely, across the left eye starting from above the eye brow and ending where the cheek began. As he was scarred, so was Talia for she had a scar on the right side of her upper lip. This was given when she gave the Dark Lord his first _shiim_ across his eye hoping it would make him come to his senses, instead this enraged Deimos who unleashed a near-lethal combination of Makashi, Ataru, and Juyo. In response, she put up a fast defense in the form of Djem So and Soresu. However, it was not enough as Deimos was able to put the tip of one of his red blades close to her lips, leaving a _shiim_ for her to have.

Vitiate, no longer known as Valkorian to the people of Zakhuul, spoke in his demonic voice, " **All of you have to come challenge me**?"

"No, we have not come to challenge you, Vitiate." Talia answered in a calm voice. (A/N: Imagine Eden Riegel, Sherry Birkin from Resident Evil 6, in an English accent)

"Then why did you all come here?" Deimos asked.

"To bring you back to the light, my friend." Talia said in a pleading manner.

Softly chuckling, Deimos responded, "You're wasting your time and breath, descendant of Revan. I have seen how weak the Jedi are. When Satele faced me, I nearly had her when she decided to disfigure my face. I let her live with the fact that she is one of the few to face me and live to tell the tale."

"Master Satele was trying to help and you attacked her! Even now, she wishes that Arik would return to the fold-" Talia said.

"ARIK IS DEAD!" Deimos responded in a Force bellow. "When he refused to embrace the dark side, my Master struck his commandos down one by one, until grief and anger took his life. Through his death, my Master took his body and reshaped him into a powerful Sith apprentice and eventual Sith Lord. And in Arik's place, I, Darth Deimos was born." (Trivia: "Deimos" in Greek literally means "dread" or "terror")

Upon hearing this, Satele and Talia quickly surmised what had happened four and half years ago, his comrades' death made him sad and angry. Unable to cope with the loss in a short amount of time, Arik gave in to his rage and tried to attack the ancient Sith entity. However, Vitiate was wise enough to counter the young Jedi's attack. Quickly as Arik attacked the Dark Lord, Vitiate quickly took control of Arik like a puppet. Realizing this situation, Satele began to mourn for Arik's demise.

Noticing this, Deimos looked at Satele approached the grieving Jedi and taunted her saying, "Missing your student already? Do not worry, you will be joining him soon." He then turned back to the young Jedi girl. "You can avoid your friend's fate, if you will embrace the dark side. And maybe you can rule the galaxy, like your ancestor, Revan, once tried to do." Deimos darkly implored Talia.

"I will not join you, Arik. You are on a path that I cannot follow. And Revan was trying to stop Vitiate with what he attempted to do three hundred years ago." Talia said in response.

"So, you condone his foolish methods?" Deimos asked.

"I do not condone his actions, but I understand. Revan was not a fool. He paid the price for three hundred years so that I and my ancestors could live to help stop, not destroy Vitiate." Talia explained.

"Do you have the strength to stop my Master? Because I assure you no one not even Arik could kill him. He is very experienced in killing and dominating Jedi and Sith alike." Deimos warned.

" **That is enough, Deimos. Little one, come to me, I command it**." Vitiate said attempting to twist Talia.

"I am afraid that will not work on me. Master Jon Osten the Barsen'thor and Kira Carsen-Elan taught me how to resist your power without overly exhausting myself." Talia said.

" **Child, give yourself over to me. It is in your blood. Your mother Lana is a Sith. Your father is a descendant of Revan's, as is his mother.** " Vitiate reminded Talia.

With determination to stand her ground, Talia responded, "That may be the case, but that would dishonor Revan and Bastila Shan, they became one with the Force, free from the dark side."

" **So be it. Deimos, give her the lightsaber she came with and break her. Show her no mercy**." Vitate commanded Deimos.

"Yes, Master." Deimos responded with a dark grin.

Walking up to her, Deimos handed her lightsaber. She took it without hesitation and meditated when preparing to fight. Deimos commanded his men to move the restrained to prepare them for a spectacular battle. He also told them to let them speak but not to let them escape. ( **A/N:** If you have Battle of the Heroes or Duel of the Fates, now is the time to play it.)

"This should be interesting." Diemos said as he activated his twin lightsabers when he took them from his back using customized sheaths, giving the distinctive hiss of a Sith lightsaber. Both blades had a black core to signify the terror he unleashed upon both the Jedi and the Sith.

Talia activated her saberstaff giving off a white light with a blue core. She had spun it with her hands before taking the stance of the Jedi Consular. She looked at Deimos with sadness as she did not want to fight him. "Arik, this does not have to end in bloodshed. There is another way to defeat Vitiate."

Ignoring her, he attacked by attempting to slash at her with left hand. Talia anticipated and reacted by blocking. Deimos looking at her square in her eyes responded, "This is the way of the Sith, Talia. If you wil not fight, you will die. This duel will decide who is the strongest. Give in to your anger. I was who killed all those who were under your command by stealthily killing them one by one. If it wasn't for your Master, I would have succeeded in turning you to the dark side. Now I will break you or kill you to eliminate a threat to my plans in ruling the galaxy."

Gritting her teeth against his strength, Talia pushed her blade against his by trying to use Makashi and Ataru to overwhelm him into exhaustion. But the Sith Lord's two blades blocking each strike made him more determined to stop her. When she attempted to jump on him to use a downward slash on him, he retaliated using Force Lightning on her making her fall back.

While attempting to get up, one Vitiate's men tried to attack Talia. Deimos saw this and choked him with the Force. He also warned the man, before letting him go, in Huttese, "She's mine!" Noting this, Talia sensed that Arik was still in there somewhere within Deimos' mind. She did a kickstand and met Deimos head-on. However, he destroyed one half of her saberstaff, but the other half still kept glowing. When he tried to lunge, she did a backflip to avoid the attack.

A dark smile formed on Deimos' lips. "Impressive, you have come prepared by making a saberstaff from not one lightsaber but two to avoid being a without a weapon. But not good enough to my my terrifying ferocity of style of combat." Deimos said upon seeing her calm determination. The Dark Lord unleashed the full ferocity of Juyo trying to break her defense. On the last flurry, he attempted a lunge and ended up getting him a _shiim_ across his back horizontally.

Feeling the power of the Force Rage building, he turned to towards with the glow of red in his eyes and said, "You really shouldn't have done that. Now you will pay in full for cutting me the second time around." With a Force Bellow, he attacked with all his controlled anger. However, even with his strength in the Force, he tired himself out too quickly and got cut lightly across the arm. Suddenly, he had a brief vision from Bastila Shan. The ancestress of Satele told him, "Arik, you can break free as my husband did." Shaking his head, "Damn Jedi mind trickery," Deimos muttered under his breath.

Coming back to his senses, he kept pressing the attack in an attempt to break her. When tried to scissor slice her, she reacted by destroying one of his blades when he missed. Now the battle became even both of them. Both could wield one lightsaber with deadly efficiency. Neither could get an edge over one another.

Then all of a sudden, Deimos knock Talia's lightsaber out of her hand and head butted her to the ground. Turning the blade downward, Deimos prepared to kill Talia by driving the blade on her heart. When thrust down, his blade was stopped by Talia using _tutaminis_ with her hand, the same trick that Satele preformed at the Battle of Alderaan against the late Darth Malgus. Talia then turned to where her lightsaber was dropped and used the Force to call the hilt to her. Using a powerful Force Push, she threw him about 9 meters in the air and knocking his lightsaber out of his hand. When he landed, he landed on his back hard. By the time, he attempted to call his lightsaber, Talia had already caught it and held it along with hers in a X-Shape close to his neck. He knew he had lost the fight. Deimos bowed his in anticipation of being beheaded.

" **Good, little one, that was impressive. Very good! Now, kill him.** " Vitiate told her.

Looking at Deimos, she felt very sorry for him. The temptation to kill the one who had caused so much trouble was strong, but so was her unconditional love for the man she once called her closest friend. Suddenly, she had two visions. One showed her striking down Deimos and becoming the next Dark Lord of the Sith. In the other, it showed her happy with Arik, he was full of pain, misery and regret, yet helped him recover, hugging her friend once again. She made the decision to spare his life and tried to reach out to him one last time. She had an idea. She turned off both lightsabers and secured them to her belt. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled a necklace with circular pendant. The inscription on the pendant in Huttese translated as, "To the warrior who feels pain, yet helps others." She knelt over and recited some words she was once told as a child by Arik, "If you do not show mercy where it counts…"

"… how then can you be a Jedi?" Arik said. Suddenly, the Force glowed within him and broke his connection with Vitiate. He was at last free from the Dark Lord's control. (A/N: For those who don't know of what theme to think for this part of the story, watch Kira break free of the Sith Emperor's touch in her fight against Darth Angral from xletalis. Or listen to the Sail Barge Assault, last minute of it, think of that theme while you are reading Arik retaking control.)

"Princess? Is that you?" Arik spoke softly looking at her.

"Breathe the free air again, big guy." Talia said feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

Vitiate looking at the scene before him. " **Showing mercy to your enemy.** **The loyal Republic Jedi. So noble. So pathetic. I gave the chance to serve at my side and you threw it away to save this boy. Deimos, kill her. Men, get ready to kill the prisoners.** The former Zakhuul Knights raised their lightsaber pikes to kill everyone.

Faking obedience, Arik stood up, pushed Talia gently to her knees, and said mockingly, "Yes, Master." He retrieved his blade from Talia and took hers putting it under his foot. Raising the blade, he winked at Talia. Nodding, she waited for him to make his move. He reached out in the Force and broke the restraints quietly without drawing attention. Arik then yelled," Now!" The restored Jedi Knight kicked Talia's blade in the air to catch with the Force. All of the prisoners broke out of their restraints and Arik threw each of the weapons to their respective owners as he blocked a strike from a former minion of his.

Vitiate yelled, " **SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!** " After noticing Arik's treachery, he Force sprinted towards Arik. However, Arik spotted him in the nick of time and Force pushed him to the ground. Jace called the calvary that were watching from afar and shot most of the minions. Noticing that they were losing ground, Vitiate decided to order a retreat. The men fled from the fortress in a Zakhuul shuttle painted in black and red. Vitiate tried to run, but was caught by Arik using Force Restrain in an attempt to stop him.

" **Moral Dilemma: do you stop a major threat from escaping or do help those who need your help**?" Vitiate said by throwing a brick at Talia with the Force that knocked her out. He then used the Force to grab a frag grenade from Jace Malcom's belt, activated it, and threw it near Talia. Arik reacted quickly by running with the Force, grabbed it with his left hand, moved it away from her, and shielded most of his body with the Force before it exploded. The resulting blast destroyed three-quarters of his left arm and left him with bloody stump. It also threw him on Talia with his head hitting her abdomen hard stirring her awake. Talia noticed his face was in shock, but surprisingly calm. While Vitiate was escaping, Arik tried to use to Force Lightning to bring the Dark Lord. Seeing Talia pleading with him to stop and was not touched by the grenade, he asked her, "All you alright, my friend?"

"Yes, I am alright, big guy." Seeing his mangled arm, she asked him in a shocked face, "What happened to your left? Most of it looks like it was ripped off by nexu!"

Wondering what she was talking about, he looked at his now missing left arm. "Whoa, that is not good." Arik said. "Looks like Vitiate got the last laugh. He wounded me badly."

With the rest of the Dark Knights (Dark sided version of the Zakhuul Knights) retreating, Terrik and Kira looked for Arik and Talia. What they found scared the Jedi Masters to their core: their only beloved son pale, not from the dark side, but from the left arm that was no more. "Satele! Come quick, Arik is bleeding out badly!" Both parents yelled. Seeing the scene before them, Satele saw Arik lying on his back with his head on Talia's lap cradling him. She ran to see how he was faring.

Grabbing his remaining hand, Satele jolted Arik into looking in her eyes. "Arik, what happened to you? Why did you fall?"

"Angelique…" Arik responded.

"What?" Satele asked curiously.

"Angelique, my fellow Knight, the one from Zakhuul, she died in front of me. She admitted that she loved me and would have been glad to spend the rest of her days as my wife. Vitiate killed her…with my own blade. My own emerald lightsaber. Seeing her death made me unleash my rage and grief as a weapon. I tried to kill him. When I struck him, he threw against a tree on Yavin 4, he then proceeded to take control, but I sealed a part of my mind from his, so that when Talia did the right thing in showing mercy and returning my necklace, I could regain control." Arik said with a weak smile. "Alas, all of the people killed by Deimos or terrorized by him are because of me. I'm a monster despite saving Talia."

"That's not true. You were just a puppet of his. The lives that were affected were not by your hands." Theron said as he approached with Elara and Doc rushing to save the young Jedi from bleeding to death. Elara applied a tourniquet to stop the bleeding from his arm. Doc used kolto to heal the damage to his arm. It was also making Arik feel loopy, but still able to feel guilt for all the people affected by Deimos.

Despite their treatment of Arik, he still lost a considerable amount of blood. Before he passed out, Arik tearfully apologized, "I'm so sorry for everything that I have done to hurt and terrorize everybody. Master Satele, I have failed you and your teachings. Father, mother, I have failed to live up to who you want me to be." Looking to Talia, he told her, "I am so sorry, that I hurt you and scarred you for life." Succumbing to the blood loss, he closed his eyes for a deep rest.

Talia, seeing him closing his eyes, panicked and started to cry for her friend and placed her head on top of his. "Please do not die on me, you are my greatest friend! You always will be! Revan, if you can hear, as you rescued Bastila from the dark side, rescue him, please. He put himself in harm's way to save me. Save him. I didn't risk my life to watch him die." Talia said as she succumbed to sorrow.

" _Relax; he is alright, my descendant._ " A familiar voice spoke. Suddenly, two Force ghosts appeared both holding hands. It was Revan and Bastila Shan. Bastila spoke, "You fought bravely to save him, child. He will never forget your act of mercy. I never thought that showing Revan mercy would change my life and his. It is easy for Jedi to forget that without unconditional love, you cannot show mercy to those do not deserve it. And without it, life cannot continue."

"What about Senya? The woman he married as Valkorian?" Talia wondered.

" _Loved her? Maybe… But it doesn't justify ignoring the children until one of them became consumed with rage. Despite that, he did help Terrik during the war. Still, one of the Scions of the Eternal Empire, about a year before the conquest, warned that if Valkorian continued on his current path, he would be defeated by a warrior of light and darkness._ " Revan responded.

"You?" Talia asked.

"No, you'll know when you see him in Revan's robes and carrying his lightsaber." Bastila answered. "Come, my love. We must help Arik while he rests."

" _Indeed. He is not dead, but he will want to be reminded that he is not beyond redemption._ " Revan replied.

In a flash of light, they disappeared from everyone's sight. "Alright people, we need get Arik medical treatment." Doc said as he and Elara brought a stretcher to help Arik.

"Alright, get him on the stretcher, everybody. One… Two… Three… There we go. Talia let him go. He is in good hands." Elara asked.

Before they sent him off, Talia planted a kiss on his forehead and leaned her forehead. "You be careful, alright? Don't give up, my friend." Giving off tears of joy, she gave an honest smile as they led him to be treated. Satele went with them to watch over her former student.

"You are one in a trillion, Talia. You have done me proud, my former Padawan." Kira told her student. She then gave a hug to her and Talia felt tears falling on her. Kira was crying for joy over redemption's victory. "You saved my son from dying in the dark. Thank you."

"Not a problem. I just glad I could help my friend out." Talia replied.

"Why the kiss, hmm?" Kira asked inquisitively with an arched ginger eyebrows and her hands on her hips.

"Just as a way of saying thank you." Talia said smiling.

"Uh-huh. We shall see, come on, we have to escort the shuttle with fighters that are coming in a couple of hours." Kira said as she returned to the business at hand.

Before departing, Lana was approached by Talia who told her, "Thank you for help, Mother."

"Not a problem. I am just glad Vitiate failed to kill Arik. Who knows what would have happened if he killed the boy." Lana answered.

Mother and child hugged each other. They departed and wondered about the next time they would meet. Just then, her father Theron approached her and asked her, "How are you holding up, little one?"

"Fine, alright I guess. But I hope the same goes for Arik. I hate for him to die and not being able to fix his mistakes." Talia answered.

"My reading of body language tells me that you want to be more than just friends with him." Theron replied.

"No sense trying to deny it, huh? I gave him a good luck kiss on his forehead and leaned on his forehead. He has helped me out more than most Jedi should. And with Angelique confirmed dead, he will need someone to get him through his days of pain and regret." Talia answered calmly.

Theron and Talia talked for hours until they got the confirmation that Arik is stabilizing but is in a coma. Satele gave Talia permission to see him as soon as she could.

Several days later...

Talia didn't hesitate to go to the hospital on Coruscant. There laid Arik in a hospital bed with tubes and IV wires to stabilize him until the battle of the mind was finished. She got a chair, put it next to him, and held his hand letting him, in his sleep, know that she was there. She began to meditate with the Force hoping to help him in his mind.

 **A/N: Well the battle for Arik is over. The battle of the mind is about to begin. Again, I do not own Star Wars or its respective properties. Reviews are welcome. Please be respectful and criticize constructively. As promised, Revan has made an appearance along with his wife, Bastila Shan. A shout-out to Star Tours Traveler. I know that I edited this chapter many times now, I just wanted to correct any errors I made. Thank you for reading and May the Lord bless you! All praises go to Him.**


	5. Reminiscing the Past

**A/N: I'm back! I almost forgot to mention that Talia Sophia Shan is my OC and that I own the creation of her. With that in mind, let us see the next chapter.**

 **Star Wars: The Old Republic**

 **Chapter 4: Reminiscing the Past**

 **3612 BBY, Several days after the battle on Dantooine**

After meditating heavily, Jedi Knight Talia Shan finds herself within the mind of her closest friend. She finds herself lying in dew-covered grass and gets up off the ground. Hearing voices from a distance, she runs to where they are coming from. Noticing Arik mediating with only one arm sticking out, she attempts to touch him. He senses her and responds, "Hello, my friend."

"Arik, are you OK? Are you in a lot of pain?" Talia said with her voice cracking with emotion.

"I'm alright. But…"Arik said looking down.

"But?" Talia trying to figure out what Arik was going to say.

"But why are you here? No disresepect intended." Arik finished.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I am concerned for you. What happened on Yavin?" Talia asked with curiosity.

"We were sent to investigate a disturbance in the Force, about 200 kilometers from where Revan was defeated and Vitiate regained much of his strength." Arik started to explain. "The General we had was a real piece of work. He kept trying to get us to make a move on the area. I told him we needed to be cautious. However, the fool refused to heed my warning."

"You mean former Chancellor Saresh's cousin, Tornio? He told me you were dead. The men that worked with you said that you and Angelique died buying them to escape." Talia asked confused.

"Tornio did not like me. His family's reputation was damaged after Leontyne and her supporters misused her powers. And, to make matters worse, it was discovered her ancestor, Guun Han, three hundred years ago left his teammates to face a tarentatek by themselves." Arik said with frustration.

"Why did he do that?" Talia asked.

"Because he caught them giving in to their passion. Ironically, he seduced a Twi'lek Sith apprentice to get information. This made his teammate, Duron Qel-Droma, not too happy. At any rate, they both tried to kill the creatures on each of their worlds they were on. Duron and his lover were killed on Korriban, while Guun was killed on Kashyyyk." Arik said sighing about their fates.

"What happened to Guun?" Talia wondered.

"He tried to fight a tarentatek with a bow and a Force-imbued blade. During the fight, the blade broke and without a proper weapon, he was doomed. In case you're wondering, Duron and his lover were also killed by a tarentatek. Only difference was, Duron was killed first. Then his lover tried to kill the creature. However, her Solari lightsaber crystal shut down her weapon upon discovering her anger. Once she had no weapon, her fate was sealed." Arik answered.

"I did not know that." Talia surprised at Arik's knowledge.

" _That is your not story, though._ " Revan spoke as he and Bastila appeared.

"Who are you two? I know I have seen you before." Arik said as he remained in his position.

" _I am Revan, the Master of the light and the dark. I am your Master's ancestor."_ Revan answered.

"And I am Bastila Shan, wife of Revan. In addition, one of the first Jedi to marry another, much to chagrin of the Jedi Order and the ancestor of Satele Shan, as well." The Jedi Master addressed.

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. I know that. I just felt Talia needed to know what led me fall. I do not like leaving people I trust in the dark. Masters Revan and Bastila." Arik replied calmly as possible.

"You also need to let her know why you didn't tell Talia of her origins." Bastila reminded Arik.

"Yes, why did you not tell me?" Talia wondered.

"I couldn't risk you falling to the dark side for your curiosity. Besides, I made a promise to tell you when you were ready." Arik said.

"Yes, dad told me after you nearly killed me the first time we faced off. I didn't even recognize you with the mask on." Talia said remembering.

"I am sorry for not telling you sooner. But in waiting, I ended up contributing to my own fall to the dark side." Arik said with a disappointing voice.

" _Do not feel bad, I did not know I committed a lot of crimes until after Malak and Bastila confirmed it._ " Revan said.

"Still, unlike you, in some instances, I knew what I was doing. But then, I proved to be too resourceful for Vitiate's tastes. From that point on, he put me on a tight leash so to speak." Arik responded.

"Let us all look to see what good you have done while you were still young." Bastila said.

Suddenly, the dew-covered ground of Corellia disappeared and was replaced by a rooftop on a Coruscanti building. Everyone was looking at little five-year old Arik holding Talia, barely two months old, keeping his distance from the former Chancellor Saresh who was asking for Talia to be handed over.

"Give me the child, little one. I will not hurt her." Leontyne Saresh commanded.

Little Arik sensing darkness in her heart said, "No, Talia is under my protection!"

"Give her to me; she is a Sith Lord's daughter! She could kill you!" Saresh said trying to convince the young lad to give up Talia's life.

Seeing the child with his green eyes, he knew could not give her up. Making up his mind, he responded,"No, she is just a baby. What harm could she do? Besides, we are who we choose to be. It doesn't where she comes from. It matters more on what one chooses to do with their life."

"So be it. Guards! Take positions, prepare to fire on my command." Saresh said with anger in her words.

Looking at Talia at may be the final time, he told her, "At least, we die together." Closing his eyes and leaning his forehead on hers.

"Ready… Aim… Fi-!" Saresh said as she noticed a blue lightsaber belonging to Senya pointed at her head. All of a sudden, she saw a green lightsaber belonging to Nadia Grell pointed at the bodyguard on Saresh's left and on the right, a yellow blade belonging to the former Emperor of Zakuul, Arcann. He had come to repay Terrik for sparing his life.

Angered that Saresh would dare to kill children in her pursuit to destroy the Sith Empire, Senya used the Force to choke Saresh. Upon noticing this, Arik was crying at Senya, begging her not to kill the would-be killer. Arcann pulled him close and let her know to put Saresh in cuffs. Noticing he was still crying, Arcann comforted him saying, "Don't worry she stopped upon seeing you act the way you did. Why didn't you want her dead?"

"It is not the Jedi way to kill their prisoners, no matter their crime." Arik replied.

"Arik, are you alright?" Nadia Grell asked.

"I'm okay, I was… I was…" Arik said trying to calm himself.

"You were scared, but not of death, but for Talia's life. Right?" Nadia guessed.

Giving a slight nod, Nadia understood. Suddenly, Satele came in and knelt to Arik's level and gently got Talia in her arms. "What happened?" Satele asked Arik.

"I was about to meet you, then these men tried to take Talia by force. So I used the Force to push them into the wall. I grabbed Talia and ran across the rooftops. Saresh then appeared behind me and she asked me hand her over. I saw the darkness in her heart, so I refused. I thought that was it for me and her. But then Arcann, Nadia, and Senya came to our rescue." Arik said as tears were in his eyes.

"It is good to know that you are alive, Arik." She then proceeded to give him a hug and felt the tears on her robes. Patting him on the back while holding Talia, she was able to calm him down.

"It is good to know you are safe. Were you scared? Satele further asked.

"Yes, but not for me, but for Talia. She could have killed us both. Why?" Arik said as he let go of Satele.

"When people let anger cloud their judgment, they will do things that they would not normally do. Even destroy lives." Satele said as she looked at Arik with calm eyes. "Come on, we need to head back to Dantooine." She then Arik by his hand and proceeded to head to the nearest spaceport.

Then everything went back to Corellia's dew covered grass. Still, Arik looked down with sadness. Talia was filled with tears for his act of mercy. Revan and Bastila were smiling at what the young Jedi-to-be did.

"You see, your mercy for her, gave you mercy in return." Bastila said.

"I am still not convinced. I was a child then. I got my first taste on how evil people can become." Arik said without lifting his head to the two Force Ghosts. Revan then told him, " _Without Talia, you would not be here._ "

"I know, my mercy saved her." Arik said without still looking at them.

"Then maybe you should look back at her first attempt to bring you to your senses. The first time that you fought with one another." Bastila said.

Once again, the ground shifted to that of Hoth's cold ground where a unit of Republic commandos and one sixteen-year-old Jedi Padawan in thick robes were near a downed ship. The young female Jedi apprentice went in with an bulky trooper to investigate inside while the others stayed guard.

The unit was sent after a team who mysteriously disappeared from a mission to locate a crashed ship that taken down with no weapons. Unbeknownst to the group, an individual who wore a mask of the infamous Heralds of Zildrog cult was eyeing his targets. (A/N: This is the same mask that was worn by the individuals that were fought when the Outlander went to Zakuul in the Old World to recruit SCORPIO.)

Using the Force, he sprinted when one of them went to investigate of portion of the damaged ship. He quickly broke the individual's neck when he saw him. Using a call like a nexu he lured two more individuals and killed them with the Force crush on their hearts. Noticing that men were getting killed the commander with Talia ordered them to fall back to the downed ship. As the last individual was entering she was suddenly pulled to her doom by lightsaber, red with a black core, piercing her from her back to heart. This suddenly scared the remaining four individuals provoking them to shoot. However, Deimos deflect the bolts away from him. As he was about to cast Force Lightning, the door closed.

"What are we gonna do now, Jedi Princess? You got us trapped by a kriffing Sith Lord!" said one of the troopers with panic in her voice.

"We need to remain calm about how to deal with him." Talia said.

"She's right, we cannot just attack him blindly. Unlike us he is trained to kill to without mercy." The captain of the group said.

"We need to contact my Master and Kiwiiks and let them know what is going on." Talia as she reached for her holocommunicator. "Master Carsen, Master Kiwiiks, we need you come help us. There is a Sith outside the downed ship we are in."

"We're on our way. And Padawan, if you face him, be careful…" Master Kiwiiks said warning the teenager.

"Yes, Masters." Talia replied. By the time she responded, Deimos had subdued remaining four individuals without killing them.

"Really, a Sith? I am no ordinary Sith, girl. I am Darth Deimos. Lord of Terror." Said the young dark apprentice.

"How did you ta-" Talia attempted to say.

"I snuck in while you were talking with your beloved Masters." Deimos answered. "So, which one of these will die? Hmm…"

"Do not kill them, please. Think about what you are doing." Talia calmly pleaded.

"Why? I am a Sith Lord, I could kill them with the snap of my fingers." The Sith said menacingly.

"It's not them that you want, right? You are after me, a young, but strong apprentice of the Force." Talia said trying to appease Deimos.

"Hmm… Tempting offer, one that I am inclined to accept." Deimos said to the young Jedi. "You can go soldiers."

Half an hour later…

Talia sat in front of Deimos with her hands bound in stun cuffs, trying to wait on the Masters. Suddenly, Terrik's _Defender_ arrived and landed in front of the downed ship. Three Jedi Knights, including Battlemaster Terrik, came out one by one. The door to the downed ship opened showing the Sith holding a vibroblade to the Padawan's back.

As the Jedi Knights attempted to reach for their weapons, Deimos warned them, "Ah, ah, ah. Careful, wouldn't want our little friend to get killed by a knife in the back. Give me your weapons, now."

Doing as they were told, they went towards the individual carefully. They had no choice to but be on their knees in stun cuffs. "Now that they are here, I want you to kill your Master." Deimos ordered.

Talia stood helpless as she was ordered to kill her Master. Deimos stood there without moving a centimeter. Still, Talia threw down her lightsaber refusing to kill her Master.

"Hmm…. Maybe you need something to drive you to the dark." Turning to the Jedi, Deimos said, "Shouldn't you be telling Talia where she came from? She is old enough to understand who they are."

Turning towards to her Master, she asked in a confused manner, "What is he talking about? Masters?"

Unable to keep secrecy on the Padawan's lineage, the ginger Knight began to explain where she came from. "During to the Eternal Empire war, a certain blonde Sith Lord became pregnant with a SIS agent's child after they had one too many drinks. The man you know with the cybernetic implants on his left eye, you know him as Theron Shan, he is your father. The Sith Lord who helped you on Coruscant, Lana Beniko. She is your mother. She gave you up to save you from the life she had to live."

Shocked by this revelation, Talia asked Kira, "Why didn't you tell me that I come from a Sith Lord's womb?"

"We were hoping that you would ask when you were confused about your heritage. Besides, we were hoping that Arik would explain it. But…" Kira said as tears began to fill in her eyes.

"You will soon be joining him, Jedi. Now Talia as a descendant of Bastila Shan and Revan, I command you to strike down these three with all your hatred, and your journey to the dark side will be complete." Deimos said tauntingly gripping his fist.

Even with grief, Talia still refused to kill her beloved friends. "No, Arik told me not to give up the light, no matter what." She said with a grieving voice.

"Still clinging to a dead man's words?" Chuckling with evil laughter. "Well, let me show my true face. And Jedi, behold the true face of terror." Deimos said as he proceeded to remove the hood first, then removed the mask by grabbing both sides of it. Underneath the dark metallic mask with a red lenses, lay the face of a Jedi Knight thought to be dead. When all the Jedi looked upon his face, their eyes grew wide and tears formed in the eyes of the Jedi parents who thought their son was dead.

"Arik, is that you? What happened?" They all asked.

"Yavin 4 is what happened. Arik was weak, so I destroyed him after my Master took Angelique's life before his eyes. And Lord Deimos was born." The former Jedi Knight said.

"Arik, don't do this. This is not what Angelique would want." Talia said pleading for Arik.

"There was a time where my destiny was uncertain. That moment is gone. Now…" Deimos said as he reached for one of his lightsabers on his shoulder and activated the red-black blade pointed toward the ground. "Choose!"

"I refuse to join you, Arik. I will not become like you." Talia said with sad voice.

"So be it, Jedi." Deimos as he approached with the other lightsaber in his hand. Talia quickly grabbed her blade and faced off with her former friend.

Blades struck against one another. A clash between darkness and light began. Talia attempted a lunge, but the Dark Lord jumped back to avoid the stab. In retaliation, he attempted a scissor slash on the young Jedi. She back flip kicked him, knocking him to the ground. She landed on the ground just he performed a kick up maneuver to face her. Brown eyes met yellow-eyes ringed with red. His eyes glowed with hatred. Talia stared at the Lord of Terror with calmness. She blocked the downward slash with her saberstaff's blades on each side. Straining against his strength, she used the Force by looking at a trooper helmet and threw it at the Sith. Taking his blades off the girl, he sliced the helmet, only to look at a blade come upward cut across his left eye. Holding the cut in pain, Talia cautiously approached the young Sith. A low growl turned into a loud war cry as Deimos got back up on his feet and starting to perform a lethal combination of Makashi, Ataru, and Juyo. Talia used Djem So and Soresu. Unfortunately, the two defensive based forms of lightsaber cannot indefinitely withstand the ferocity of Juyo and its hybridized forms. Deimos not only broke through the defense, he also destroyed her weapon and gave her a small scar on her lip. It also knocked her on her back, looking at him with wide eyes at how much power Deimos had to overpower her. Unknown to him, she silently focused her power to break her Master's cuffs behind the Padawan. Just then she felt the Sith turn on her back and lifted her off the ground by her throat.

Deimos brought his dark red lightsber close to her throat and told her, "I gave you a chance to join me and you refused to follow in your ancestor, Revan's footsteps. Any last words… my little Jedi friend?"

"Watch your back, son!" Kira said as she attempted a strike.

"Huh?" He said, as he dropped her and ducked to avoid being struck in back. He then brought up his second blade and blocked one of the blades. It was now a battle between mother and child. A former Sith acolyte versus a Sith Lord.

"Just stop, Arik. This isn't you!" Kira pleaded with her son.

"Still crying over Arik. Do not worry, I took good care of him. I destroyed him quickly…and painfully." Deimos said as he laughed evilly.

Just then, Arik's dad used the Force to push Deimos to the metallic wall. This was getting out of hand for the four of the Jedi. Making a tactical retreat, he ran towards the coming winds. Before leaving, Deimos warned the four Jedi, "You have not seen the last of me, self-righteous fools!" Using the Force, he hid himself and quickly ran to avoid capture.

One minute later…

The ground then shifted to that of Corellia, this time the area was far outside the Coronet City, Capital of Corellia. In the wilderness, Satele Shan stood in the robes that she wore on Odessen with her blue bladed saberstaff facing her former student without his mask. His lightsabers were at his side lit and ready to kill the woman and Master he once called friend.

"Why are you doing this, Arik?" Satele said in a calm, but sad voice.

"I am doing to this to bring down my Master as is the Sith way, Master." Deimos said in taunting manner.

"Where is that boy that I helped to deliver on this world? Look around you; do you recognize the cave where you were born? Look…" Satele said as the Dark Lord followed where she was looking.

As he entered the cave, he had a sudden recollection of the day he was born. There words of what he would become ringing in his ears, his mother's screaming as she used her strength to bring him into this galaxy, and him being held in Satele's arm became too much for him to bear. Using the Force, he ran towards Satele and attempted a Force Rage maneuver with Juyo, lashing out at Satele. Suprisingly, no matter how much power Deimos was putting off, he was tiring out too quick for the more experienced Satele Shan.

As she was blocking both blades with her saberstaff, she proceeded to talk with her former student. "I was there, the night you were born. You were no bigger than a loaf of bread. When I touched you, I got a glimpse of what you would become."

"I have told that Jedi girl, that the man she cared about is dead. Why do you continue to put your faith in the light? The one you're talking to is a body filled with the memories of a dead man." Deimos said as he was pushing against the Jedi Master.

"That is not true, I can sense it. Come back to the light, you are still in there. Please." Satele implored the Dark Lord. "You can still be redeemed, like Revan."

"Revan also came and tried to destroy the Emperor with the Ritual that would have destroyed the galaxy. Besides, my bloodline goes all the way back to Ajunta Pall. Arik's mother's, Kira, has a bloodline that predates yours by thousands, not hundreds, of years." Deimos said trying to throw Satele off.

"I am aware of that fact, the Force shown me who you came from. He also was also redeemed by Revan, even in death. You forgot that part." Satele Shan countered in a polite manner as she blocked a strike from Deimos.

"I don't care; Ajunta Pall was damned fool to give up the dark for wanting eternal peace." Deimos argued.

"He is no fool, who gives up what he cannot keep, to gain that which he cannot lose." Satele said to the annoyed Sith.

"Enough talk, one of us is leaving here alive. And it isn't going to be you." Deimos said to end the debate.

Strike for strike, pound for pound, the two former friends were fighting like there was no tomorrow. Satele was old but fast. Deimos was strong but unpredictable. The two warriors went at it for thirty minutes when Satele caught a break when she landed on high ground. Seeing an opportunity to attack, he began to boast, "You underestimate my power, Satele. I will have my chance to destroy the greatest blight to the Sith Order: Revan's descendants."

"Do not try it, you are tired, walk away. It will only end bad for you." Satele warned.

Suddenly, he jumped near her and attempted to strike with Juyo maneuver mixed with Ataru, only to have her counter with a simple Makashi strike across the left side of face, two centimeters where Talia scored a lucky blow to the Dark Lord's face. Falling to the ground, clutching this cut, he began to feel the same agonizing pain of the cut that would never heal. It was then Deimos shouted the most infamous words ever said to Satele Shan, "I HATE YOU! YOU WILL NEVER SEE ARIK AGAIN!"

"You were given great strength in the Force. You were supposed to defeat Vitiate, not join him. Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness." Satele said as she began to shed tears over her student falling inside his own darkness mixed with Vitiate's control over him. Sadly, she used the Force to teleport away from Deimos to avoid the wrath of Deimos or his Master.

The figures then began to disappear and the truth of Arik's most defining moments. Arik shedding tears over his words and his actions, Revan then began to spoke, " _Even with the darkness that had flooded your heart, Satele still cared for you. She was faced with the choice of sparing you to save the galaxy or killing you and risk being trapped in Chaos for all eternity. She bested you to show you the darkness is not stronger than the light._ "

"That same choice came to me, I watched as Revan's life was fading. I was given a choice: save Revan and give him another chance or kill him and eliminate a threat to the galaxy. I chose to save his life. I never that the Force would reward me justly with not just a great Jedi for a friend, but a husband who truly cared about his family so much, that he would give his life to protect them. That same love eventually was noticed by my granddaughter, Reesa's husband: Marcus. His own father brought him to the Order, because not only because he could he not provide for the boy, but because he knew he would not survive under his household. He begged the Jedi to take the blind kid to save him." Bastila said.

"What happened to the boy? What happened to his father?" Arik asked now filled with curiosity.

"He caught his father using armed robbery to provide for themselves. When he saw what he did, he ran from his father, full of shame. Unfortunately, he did not watch where he was going and had gotten harsh grains in his eyes from farming equipment. With the people he had robbed to call for help, his father got to him as Marcus was desperately trying to get the grains out of his eyes. Refusing to file charges, the victims of the armed robbery helped the man get his son to a hospital. They managed to get him treated at a hospital, but it was too late. The grains left Marcus blind for life. Even with the job the victims of the would-be robbery provided, even with the community backing him in raising Marcus, he still could not help the boy grow up. He still felt guilty knowing his act of crime was the last thing Marcus ever saw. He made the most painful decision of his entire life; he chose gave Marcus to the Order to give him a better life. With tears falling, Marcus and his father said goodbye. About a year later, we told him the bad news: his father was dead, killed by his Dark Jedi grandfather. He fought with every fiber of his being to suppress the anger of being without a family to go back to. His mind was filled with pain, but he understood why his father gave him to the Order: Marcus was gifted in the Force, his father was not." Bastila answered.

"Go on." Arik said.

"Eventually, he grew up. He became a great Jedi Knight and fought against his grandfather on more than one occasion. During his journey to stop the Dark Jedi, Reesa and Marcus began to fall in love with one another. Her brother, Bress, died to save his best friend from being killed. After he defeated his grandfather, he gave the Dark Lord wannabe a chance at mercy. The Dark Jedi refused and tried to kill him with Exar Kun's lightsaber. After the battle, recognizing the threat from the dark weapon, Marcus destroyed the blade, once and for all. When asked why, he said that the blade was too dangerous to be kept around. Marcus had made the house, on Chandrila, where he was raised for some of his childhood, into an orphanage for kids at risk for turning to crime. With the Jedi Council's permission, Marcus and Reesa were allowed to marry. They were blessed with a child, two years later. When they were at the end of their lives, they died in each other's arms." Bastila said finishing the story.

"I heard about Marcus, he gave his last to preserve the famous name of the hero of the Republic. He also inspired me to make my shoulder sheath for my lightsabers. To this day, the Jedi still remember what he did to stop the last Dark Jedi in that time. A blind kid from Chandrila bested a former Jedi Master fallen to the dark side. He also took the Shan name because he and his father had no surname. His actions preserved the bloodline of Revan." Arik replied.

" _I also saw you saving your mother from dehydration, by trying to stop the Zakuul Knights from finishing her off, you used the Force to stop them. She told you to run, but you didn't. It also earned the attention of Senya, by standing your ground when she approached. She knelt to your level and asked why you were standing in front of a Knight doing their job. You answered, 'She is my mom'. She was confused. She told you that Jedi cannot marry, let alone have children. You answered that the Hero of Tython is allowed because of a privilege given by the Jedi Council based on what your Master-to-be showed you through the Force."_ Revan said.

"I remember, Senya then offered to help me by getting medical treatment for my mother. When she got her treatment, I went to see her. I was hugging my mother as she was sleeping. I noticed she pulled me right beside her, she then called me a hero for risking my life to save hers. When I we were brought to Corellia privately, I gave Senya a flower as a gesture of thank you. She was touched by my kindness." Arik said bringing a small smile to his face.

"See there it is; the smile I was looking for. Where has it been hiding?" Talia said getting excited.

"It was there, it was just hidden under four and half years of darkness." Arik replied while remaining calm.

"So are you whole again?" Talia asked being serious.

"No, but this is the first step toward becoming a Jedi again." Arik answered.

"Come to Brentaal IV, fallen one…" A mysterious Force-user said to Arik.

"What was that? Talia said as she heard the strange calling.

"I don't know, but I know what I must do." Arik said with growing confidence. "You can wake up now, I will awaken soon." Arik replied as Talia disappeared in a flash of light.

"Why did you come to me in dreams. I am sure, it was not to debate with the some of the greatest heroes of the Republic." Arik then asked the two Force ghosts.

"We came to tell you are not beyond redemption, despite what you have done." Bastila answered first. " _My advice, kid, is to follow that voice you just heard. Now awaken._ " Revan as the Force began to awaken the boy.

Arik began to awaken from his coma and noticed Talia resting on the guest bed. Being witty a his mother, he asked her, "Sleeping on the job, Jedi?"

Stirred from her rest, she replied "Welcome back to the land of the living, big guy."

"Hey, I am not that big. Besides, I just lost my left arm to a grenade. Thank you." Arik said.

Just then, his parents arrived with tears of joy. Terrik was the first to speak, "I am glad you're safe, my son." He then hugged his son while both cried.

"I missed you, Father. I really did." Arik said letting the tears roll down his scarred and unscarred cheeks.

Just then his mother reached out and held his face in her hands, she then pressed her lips to his forehead and hugged him, "My baby boy is safe and away from the one who caused me pain." Kira said letting her emotions get the best of her.

"Now I know how you felt when you left Korriban, Mother. It is good to be back." Arik said with sadness.

"How are you feeling, my friend?" Satele said standing by the door. Arik looked up and turned his eyes down feeling regret eating him up.

"I would be feeling fine, if I didn't feel bad about what I said to you on my homeworld as a Sith. Even now I know now how Sajar felt over what he did." Arik said with a gloomy voice.

"Arik, that was not you, I could sense it during the fight with me. I knew that you were still in there somewhere. It seemed you took my lesson of sealing your mind to heart." Satele said with a subtle smirk.

"I did, otherwise, all of your efforts would been for naught. Thank you." Arik said with a bowed head towards the Grandmaster.

"I didn't plan that, Talia did. She convinced us to try it one more time. Surprisingly, it worked." Satele said with calmness.

"I convinced my father and mother to try and help. We needed people who were experienced in dealing with Sith Lords affiliated with Vitiate." Talia said with confidence.

"So what are planning to do after you recuperate?" Satele asked her student.

"I plan on going into a self-imposed exile for months on Brentaal IV." Arik said thoughtfully.

"My homeworld? Why?" Satele asked with confusion. "The galaxy know that was Vitiate's doing, not yours."

"I figured that. I just need to clear my head properly until I know can trust myself. I didn't say you couldn't visit me." Arik answered.

"Let me see why, please." Satele as she and Arik both let the Force flow through them. Those same words repeated, "Come to Brentaal IV, fallen one…" Instantly, Satele recognized the voice.

"That was my mother." Satele said with realization.

"Taisele, isn't she dead, Master?" Arik asked in confused manner.

"MIA, the Jedi assumed she died. For some reason, she calls to you." Satele explained.

"Why? I am not a descendant of Revan's, you, Theron, and Talia are." Arik said in a confused voice.

"She is probably trying to call out to you as well as me. As soon as you heal and get a new arm, we will set course for my homeworld." Satele said. "I need to speak with her, as well."

Few weeks later…

The two friends set out where Satele was once raised. Arik broke the silence by asking, "Who was your father, Master?"

"I do not know, according to mother, he was dead by the time I was three. I did not really know him that well. He was also a good man." Satele answered

Finally, they saw a woman in thin white with the hood on her head. She turned to face the two Jedi and removed her hood revealing a wrinkled but with eyes like Satele's. ( **A/N: If you want an idea of who the voice actress of Tasiele Shan, think of Jane Singer, voice actress of Helena Blake and Hannah Shepard, mother of Commander Shepard.)**

"Welcome both of you, I have been expecting. You there, boy, what is your name?" Tasiele Shan asked politely.

"Arik Orgus Carsen-Elan, Master Tasiele." Arik said nervously.

"Relax, I am not going to hurt you just because you were a Sith." The aged Jedi said teasingly. "It is good to see you, Satele."

"Likewise mom. This is my former student." Satele adding to Arik's reputation. "Before I go, I am going to leave my holofrequecy and these two items to help Arik."

"Alright, dearie, we talk another time. Come boy, we need to fix that messed up head of yours and your cybernetics, too." Tasiele said.

As the sun was setting, Arik had feeling his journey of redemption had only begun. (A/N: You can cue the Binary Sunset theme on the closing of this chapter.)

 **A/N: At last! I am done with this chapter. I know what you thinking, "How Satele's mother still alive?" In my story, she lives to help Arik come to terms of what he has done. Unlike his father, he has to face them instead of someone doing it for him. If you are wondering what items Satele is talking about, you will have to see in the next chapter. Until next time, may God be with you!**


	6. Catching Up

**A/N: Hello. It is good to have so many views of my story. Just so ya'll know I might create a story centering on Marcus, the blind Jedi from Chandrila. I haven't gotten a proper title for it but help from the outside never hurts. By the way, as stated in my profile if you have any questions concerning this story, just ask on my PM. And please mindful of what you say, vulgarity is not professional even on personal messages. With that said, let us see the next chapter of Arik Orgus Carsen-Elan.**

 **Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rebirth of the Revanchist**

 **Chapter 5: Catching Up**

 **3612 BBY, four months after the Battle on Dantooine**

A Corellian _Defender_ landed near the site of where Satele was raised. The twenty-one year old Jedi Knight Talia Shan spoke with her Master Kira to discuss where she was going.

"Are you sure you going to be alright? I don't want you getting lost while Terrik get supplies from this sector." Kira asked in a concerned voice.

"Kira, I will be fine. I want just to see Arik and my great-grandmother to see how they are faring." Talia said as she laid her hand on the Jedi Master's shoulder.

"Alright, but be careful." Kira said with a smile.

"Always, my friend." Talia replied in an excited but polite manner. She then decided to walk on foot to where Arik was in exile.

Meanwhile…

The recovering Jedi Knight was in the hut. He had let his hair grow to the point; he has put on a ponytail to keep it under control. He also let his beard grow full but under proper control. His cybernetic left arm was heavily modified with powerful electronics from Brentaal IV's sector. It was given synthskin to make it look and feel real.

Arik was on his knees, with his head bowed, and his eyes closed mediating by disassembling and rebuilding Revan's lightsaber. He began to recite the Jedi Code to himself:

" _There is no emotion, there is peace._

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

 _There is no death, there is the Force."_

(A/N: This is the same lightsaber that the dark-sided half of Revan used in his battle against the Republic/Imperial alliance. Hilt and color is still the same. It is possibly similar to the Outlander's lightsaber, if you play a Force-sensitive, beyond the light and the dark.)

"Arik… Arik…" a voice said to the recovering Jedi Knight.

"Angelique, is that you? My dear?" Arik said with his saddened voice.

"Yes, it is me." The Force ghost said as she appeared in her Scion/Knight armor with her pixie hair with little bangs in her face.

"I killed you when I said to just follow Tornio's lead for now." Arik said as he was standing up.

"That was not your fault. Besides Valkorian, or Vitiate as you call him, did that along with all those people that Deimos killed." She continued.

"Is that what you have come to tell me?" Arik said.

"No, I have come to tell you move on. Find another to love when you are ready. And do not be so hard on yourself. Goodbye, my love." She said.

"Goodbye, _min larel_." Arik said as she disappeared from Arik.

Just then, Talia arrived as Angelique's spirit disappeared.

"Let me guess: Angelique?" Talia asked Arik carefully.

"Yes, that was her. She came to see me one last time. Like Orgus did for Father on Rishi." Arik said as turned around to see his best friend. She then hugged Arik to comfort him. The wounded reluctantly, but carefully hugged his friend. Minding his now cybernetic left arm around he began to inhale the Tythonian air that lingered on her robes.

"Did you know that smells are linked to long-term memory?" Talia said to cheer up her friend.

"I know, but reminding me never hurts. How is galaxy recovering after my act of darkness?" Arik said wondering.

"It is recovering fine. The Republic and the Sith Empire, remarkably, do not entirely blame you. The Republic is hoping that you will recover. In fact, your family and admirers sent you holorecordings on these to show their support for you. Even I made one just for you." Talia said to let him know the status of the galaxy.

"Well, I need to recover from the dark side within before I can help others." Arik said with confidence in his voice.

"That's the spirit! There's the friend who I have come to trust again." Talia said with an excited, but calm voice.

She then handed him the holorecording device. He then put it in his hut to look at later. Arik then told her, "I never actually thanked you, Princess. I never said thank you for saving my life. You didn't have to do that, but you did. Thank you. I hope someday that I can repay you for your kindness."

"Not a problem, big guy. There was another reason I didn't want to kill you. When you lost the fight, when I had you at my mercy, I was presented with two visions concerning you." The first vision showed your death and you screaming in Chaos for all eternity and I became the new Dark Lord of the Sith. The other showed you full of pain and regret, but I hugged you and given you hope again. The latter vision came true." Talia said to her astounded friend.

"You did more than spare me; you were able break Vitiate's hold over me by your act of kindness. To top it all off, I broke free of my mental prison by those words I used to tell you as an Initiate in the Jedi." Arik said recalling the times that he relieved Talia's doubts.

Deep in her heart, she wants to tell Arik how she truly feels for him, but she wants his healing to be done right. She wants to tell him that she loves him, but is unsure if it is the right time or the right place. For now, she will wait when he is in his right state of mind.

"I have something to give to you as an act of gratitude for what you have done for me." Arik said as he went into the hut he was in.

Confused, she turned her head as he was looking. She began to notice he was putting on slightly more muscle on his entire body. She began wishing to tell him how handsome he was to her. But such thoughts were a long road that needed to be traveled first.

Just then, he found what he was looking for: a necklace with a brown topaz pendant tied carefully. "Here it is! I was jogging one day and fell on the ground. When looked at what caused it, I decided to collect the stone. I asked a local to polish it, in exchange for a cut of finding it: 500 Republic Dataries and to show him where more could be found on his land. When it was finished, I saw it thought of you. I know that Jedi do not normally take possessions, but do with it what you will." Arik said as he handed it to her.

Touched by his generosity, she took and began to look at how beautiful it was. She felt tears welling up but resisted her urge to cry in front of him. Arik smiled at a good deed in a weary world.

"Thank you this is very sweet of you." Talia said as she put it on. "What happened to the landowner?"

"He and his wife were able to pay off their debts. They offered to give a stake in the business, but in a polite way, I turned them down. I even warned them not to let the love of riches consume them. Then I went back to Master Tasiele to give her the news. She was impressed that I not only get the jewel but did it while helping others. I am starting to feel more like me again." Arik said as he began to smile.

"That is great of you. A Jedi's purpose is to-" Talia attempted to say.

"-seek to help others, not to seek adventure. I know." Arik ended calmly.

Just then, Talia's holo device went off. Kira appeared saying, "We got what we need, might want to head on back."

"Hi, mom. How you been?" Arik spoke up.

"Hey, kiddo. How you been? Find any nice girls on Brentaal IV?" Kira said to embarrass her only son.

"Mom! That was uncalled for! I am here to recover, not to ogle pretty girls. No offense, Talia." Arik said as he eyes grew wide and he nervously scratched his head.

"None taken." Talia said as she was giggling.

"Gotcha, sometimes you are so serious like your father. You are so easy to mess with. But I have him wrapped around my fingers every night." Kira said to mess with him.

"Again with embarrassing me. Oh, looks like Dad wants in on the talk." Arik said.

"Hello, my son. How is your recovery going?" Terrik asked.

"I am recovering, but I fear that I will have to live with the choices I made. These tattoos that I have cannot be gotten rid of. The only thing that I can do is replace them." Arik honestly told his father.

"When you get back, I will make sure you have enough credits to replace them whenever the time is right." Terrik told Arik to cheer him up.

"I think they make you look intimidating, son" Kira adding her two credits.

"If you knew what they symbolized, you would go back on what you said. They symbolize death and destruction to the Order." Arik said with a vivid reminder of his dark past.

"Well, we got the supplies we need. Are you ready, Talia?" Terrik said to remind her of the limited time they had.

"I am just saying goodbye, to Arik here." Talia with reluctance in her voice.

"Take your time. We are in no hurry." They both said.

"Get well soon, Arik. We will come pick you up when you are ready." Talia as she hugged her friend tightly. She looked back at Arik and jogged back to the Jedi Masters.

"Nice girl, isn't she?" Taisele said as she appeared to Arik suddenly.

"That she is, and beautiful, too." Arik said thoughtfully.

"I knew you had a thing for her. You have an attachment towards her." Tasiele noted.

"She and I have been through a lot. I saved her life when I was just five years old. Saresh, the Former Chancellor tried to kill her and me. I helped her growing up. And after Angelique became my girlfriend, she supported my decision. I just wish I could love again." Arik said with doubt in his voice.

"You will but first you must fix the scar on your heart first." Tasiele reminded. "Speaking of which you look at those messages Talia left for you. That will be your next test." Tasiele said to Arik.

Several minutes later…

" _Hello, is this thing on? Oh, hello, Arik. It's me, Lana Beniko. The Sith Lord who you bested on Korriban. I know it sounds strange for me to communicate with you like this. A Sith Lord asking you to get well soon. It sounds weird and insincere. But it is not. You were there for my baby girl, your mercy was touching when you were five years old. I hope this gets to you because you are great warrior. You at least have more honor than Vitiate does. Hope you get well and may the Force serve you well."_ The holocommunicator shut off.

Arik then put in the next one labeled, "For A Hero In Need" by Senya. It then began to formed the image of Senya Tirall, former wife of Valkorian. She now had more gray hair than when Terrik and he last saw her. " _Hello, little one. It is good to know that you are alive and well. There is something you need to know. What Deimos did to Zakuul and its people was not directly your fault. Don't keep trying to say that you should have calmed down when Angelique died. But you can only resist so long before passion takes over. Her spirit came to me saying, 'There is still good in him. His light is dim, but it is there.' That's when the Knights and I came up with an attempt to face Valkorian to break our former Emperor's control over you. I still can't believe what he did to my children. But I guess, I did not see because I did not wish to see. At least Arcann redeemed himself. Can't say the same about his father. I hope you recover and may the Force be with you."_

He then put in the third message, "From One Recovering Monster to Another" by Arcann Tirall. " _How are you my little Jedi friend? It is good to see that you are still alive after what my father put you through. I need to get this off my chest. When they were loading your father in the carbonite chamber, I heard him say, 'Be safe, my wife and son'. I thought he was crazy but I felt you reach out to him. I was faced with a choice: to kill Terrik then, or let him live and let you suffer. I chose the latter. But I see I was wrong to do that to you. I separated you from your father for five years. Still, you turned out alright. More or less. When I was recovering from the dark side, I began to regret all that I have done. Even in death, Thexan forgave me for slaying him. I am no longer the monster who once brought the galaxy to its knees. You can still fight for what is right. Until we meet again, may the Force be with you."_

The Jedi Knight then put in the next message from Syo Bakarn, " _Hello, kid. It is good to see you again. It has been a while. I know that Vitiate twisted you to do evil things, but can't give up. The galaxy needs you. May the Force be with you, always."_

The next message was from his father, " _Hello, son. I know that it is odd that you are getting this. Let me get to the point: you are not weak and you are not a failure. You made mistakes, but now you can learn from them and teach others to avoid them. I speak this not as just your father but as one of your teachers. May the Force be with you."_

His mother left him a message, " _Hey, son. I know that are you close to recovery from the Dark Lord's control over you. I cried when Vitiate took you from me. But then, Talia devised a plan to bring back to the fold. She proposed facing you and him head-on. For the most part, it worked. When I left Korriban when was 10, I never thought that my decision to flee would result in something amazing. I went from being a former Sith street rat to being a Jedi. I even never thought that your father could be so much more than my Master. When I was a teen, I would always see couples in love despite their differences. Some even went on to have children and they were so happy. I didn't even suspect that I would find love myself. To make it more interesting, he was also born from a Sith Lord's womb. Well, make that former Sith Lord. I was surprised that our love would continue to grow despite the wars we fought. It appeared my wish for a family came true. When I became pregnant with you. I knew our lives would never be the same. I cried when your father disappeared, I began to cry over how you and he would never meet. When I gave birth to you and saw you in that blanket, I was in tears knowing that I had become a mother. Nursing made feel I made the right choice when I left the Sith. When you finally did meet him, you were not happy as to why he left me alone. However, it was I, who convinced you to give him a chance. When you thought he was leaving, you came running and crying over to him based on words you regretted saying. You were hugging him and tearfully begging him to forgive you for what you said. You also told him he was always there even when he was in the carbonite. You told him that he dreamed about the day he would meet. He then put you down wiped your tears and told you how you and he looked alike. He then spent an entire day with you to cheer you up. I know that you recovering, but you need to know that Talia cares for your well-being. She is doing for you, what you did for her when she was young. May the Force be with you, my son."_

The final message was from none other than Talia, " _I know this message, you have heard over and over again. Nevertheless, the theme is, you were ashamed of the man you once were and now you can change your future by your new actions. You know what the difference between Arcann and Valkorian was. Arcann sought to change what he had done, while Valkorian offered aid but nothing more to help your father. I am sorry for what happened to Angelique. She made you feel special. She told me, in spirit that you would need someone to help you get through the recovery of the dark side. She then told me to take care of you however, I can. So if you if you are feeling up to it, meet me on Tython and we can discuss how I can help. Grandma and the entire Order will give their full support. Remember, the Force will be with you, always._

Looking at the note with the message, Talia, Sajar, and Praven asked a rhertorical question, "Are you going to let the mistakes of the past define you? Or will you learn from them?"

"No, I will not let the mistakes of Deimos define me, I will rise above it. Even if it takes me long time to do so." Arik said with determination and tears of joy.

"That's the spirit, my friend! There is but one final test to complete on your own, but not on this planet." Tasiele said as she appeared in his hut.

"What is that?"Arik said with confusion in his voice.

"The trial of love, it means must find someone to love you for who you are. Moreover, she must be unconditional loving towards you. I think you know who I am speaking of." Tasiele answered carefully.

"I know, it is just I'd rather time it right." Arik responded politefully.

"I figured you would play it safe first. At least you didn't say no." The old Jedi Knight said.

"Even Revan said never to rush into it, but trying to deny it is a fool's game." Arik added.

"Good, now if you come with me, I think you exile is over. Satele needs to know."

Arik was excited at being able to return to the Jedi he knows and loves. When they reached the holocomm, Satele was already on. "Arik, you look like me when I was on Odessen for exile. You look good, apart from the mud."

Noticing her subtle sense of humor, he began chuckling. "Good one, but I am surprised that your mother has her clothes stay white despite the elements." Arik said looking at Tasiele.

"Believe me, boy. I get them dirty, it is just cleaning is the tough part. Anyways, Arik is ready to go. I just need you to-" Tasiele said before she collapsed.

"Master Tasiele, what happened!? Satele, get over now!" Arik said to his Master.

"I am on my way!" Satele said as shut off her communicator.

Several days later at a hospital…

"How is she doctor?" Arik with a calm, but worrisome voice.

"I am afraid there is nothing we can do, we gave her pain medication but that is all we can do for your friend. I'm sorry." The doctor said giving the bad news.

Arik then began to feel tears grow in his eyes as he watched his friend of four months taking deep breaths as she was dying. "There you are, you came to see me." Tasiele said weakly.

"Of course, I came at least to see you one more time. And I wanted us both to be here for you." Arik said as he referred to her only daughter.

"Arik, you are crying, why?" Satele said noticing his tears.

"There is no peace, right now, for me. I am watching my fellow Jedi in exile slowly lose her life to old age." Arik said without sounding angry.

"My apprentice, what was Master Orgus' final words before he died?" Satele asked Arik to calm him.

" _There is no death, there is only the Force_." Arik said as he closed his and remembered his training on losing a friend.

Suddenly, Talia appeared in the room to meet her great-grandmother. "So this is my grandmother's mother. It is so good to finally to meet you."

"Likewise, little one. Come closer, let me see your face." Stepping aside, Arik let Talia look at the dying Jedi Knight. "Despite that scar on your lip, you are very beautiful. I shan't be surprised if someone found you beautiful by not just looks, but in your actions and how both reflect each other."

"One individual noticed my beauty and hurt me when I wouldn't lie with him. He bruised my eye. I tried to cover it up with make-up. But Arik noticed and let's just say he was not happy. When he confronted the boy, he gave him a chance to come clean about what happened. Then the boy tried to hit Arik with a vibroblade. However, Arik caught the blade and twisted it out his wrist without breaking his bones. I then proceeded to tell my ex we were through. When Arik let go of him and walked away. Then he tried to throw the weapon intending to kill him. However, Arik used the Force to stop the weapon without even looking. He then took the weapon, gave the weapon back to him, and mind-tricked him into stop being so abusive towards women who say no." Talia said describing her first relationship.

"So Arik does look out for you. Amazing." Tasiele said weakly with deeper breaths. "Talia, I hope that someday someone loves you for who you are, not just because of what you are."

Sensing the end has come, Tasele has one last thing to say, "Goodbye, friends and family, may the Force be with you always." Then the eldest Shan in the galaxy was gone.

Several days later on Tython…

(A/N: If you have the funeral of Qui-Gon Jinn, now is the time to play it.)

The body of the exiled Jedi Knight Tasiele was laid on pyre. All the Jedi were gathered there with their hoods on their heads. Satele approached Arik with the torch asking him, "Will you have the honors of lighting the pyre?"

"Are you sure? She was your mother." Arik said with a confused voice.

"I insist she made it quite clear in the will." Satele referring to a document found in Tasiele's hut concerning her funeral arrangements.

"So be it. I will. Hand it to me please." Arik said. Given the torch, he approached her pyre and carefully placed the torch on the wood. Flames slowly began to consume the wood as it started to rain lightly. Arik took twenty paces backwards with his head bowed. Talia slowly and respectfully approached him with a gentle hand on his shoulder to comfort the grieving Jedi.

"She is at last one with the Force. We may not have known her that long. But she at least, died on good terms with the family that came from her and her ancestors before her." Talia said to comfort her best friend.

"I know, to top it off, I was her first and only student in exile. She was a good friend. I will miss her greatly. At least, she is not suffering anymore." Arik carefully said.

Talia answered with respect. "By the way, what was Tasiele teaching during your exile?" She began to wonder.

"Mostly, she taught me how to better control my emotions, not to suppress them. In addition, she taught to me love with an open heart. She told that I needed to find someone who will love me for who I am." Arik said remembering the old woman's teachings.

"I hope I do, too." Talia said with careful consideration.

"Yeah." Arik said as the fires began to die down.

Later that night…

Satele was meditating in her quarters in the Jedi Temple. A ring on her door stirred her from her meditation. "Enter." Satele said. In came her former student. He was still wearing his robes for the funeral. She stood up to face him.

"Can we talk?" Arik said in a low voice.

"Of course, my friend. What do you want to talk about?" Satele asked with concern for her student.

"I am trying to get over the death of my Master-in-exile. Mostly, I am thinking about what she said to me concerning… love. Tell me, should I pursue it right away or not at all?" Arik said with reluctance.

"There is a third option: take your time. Revan once said in his journals, if you pursue it too quick, you will end up falling to the dark side. But ignoring it, is a fool's game. I myself embraced it before Jace was doing things that I did not agree with." Satele said carefully while remaining impartial about the matter.

"You still love him, do you not? You must have been a looker to him" Arik asked with consideration.

"Yes, even after so long. And yes, I was a looker. At first, I resisted, but eventually I gave in to my passion. But when he started becoming more… determined to destroy the Empire using unethical means, I began to fear for him, Theron, and myself. I had to give Theron away to my mentor to keep Theron and myself safe. I do not regret giving him away, but I do regret not letting Jace know of him. I still have these regrets but I cannot let them interfere with my duties. I assure you, that it you will find love again and it will be greatest and scariest thing you can do in your life. Just try not to experiment with lying down with a girl, you may end up making her-" Satele said as she was remembering her love life.

"-pregnant? I may be my parent's son, but unlike them, I want to get to know the woman I care about, not just roll around in the hay, outside of marriage. I do not want her and I to do something that we would regret." Arik carefully interrupted.

"You sound like your grandpa when it came to your grandmother. She tried to seduce him before they were married. Surprising, he told her no because it would have hurt them both. She thought about it and agreed to wait. Glad to see you, you are 'traditional'." Satele said remembering Jarrik and Tania.

"Well, I did catch my mom and dad going at it, that was embarrassing. I couldn't look at a girl without fearing of getting reprimanded for ogling every woman in the Order. By the Force, it haunted for a kriffing week. Until grandpa came down to explain what that act was for and said the act is normal for married couples to do that. You and my parents had to explain what copulation was and that finally ended the haunting. Every once in a while, mom still bugs me about ogling and I counter with a remark of my own." Arik said remembering his most embarrassing moment.

"At least, Talia didn't know about it until later or she would've defeated those remarks of yours." Satele said in a humorous way.

"Thank the Force, she was respectful enough not to bring it up." Arik said with relief.

"I think it would be an odd topic to talk about. And I am pretty sure Talia respects you enough to not hurt you." Satele said returning to her calm demeanor.

"Do you think I am ready for love again, Master?" Arik asked to clear the embarrassment in the air.

"With all due respect, ask me again after a couple of months. Your first mission will be to head to Chandrila to stop a bunch of your former comrades from the Dark Zakuul Knights. Talia will accompany you after you had a talk with her." Satele said assigning him work. She looked at her lightsaber collection and gave Arik her lightsaber, the blade she used during the false peace conference, many decades ago.

Noticing its familiar, Arik attempted to return it. "I can't accept this Master, it is not right that I use it again. I was in darkness for four years."

"And now, you are a Jedi again, only now you are redeemed. Do what Revan did three hundred years ago. Undo your own destruction. Use my lightsaber until you can make a new one. Now, go and may the Force be with you, always." Satele said giving him encouragement.

"One more thing." She said as Arik turned around to face her. "My first former Padawan, Shigar Konshi, will be there to help you as well. He wants to meet him as soon as you land."

"Yes, Master. Understood." Arik said as he headed towards to his new ship, a larger version of the Corellian _Defender-_ class corvette, but with green and purple. Talia was there admiring the new ship. She asked him, "What are you going to name her?"

"The Crusader." Arik said as he walking up the ramp.

"I like it. Why do you have grandma's lightsaber?" Talia asked noticing the second hilt on his shoulder sheath.

"Ask me when we go into hyperspace." Arik said as he was entering the coordinates for Chandrila. "Prepare for lightspeed."

As the ship left the atmosphere of Tython, the ship began to prepare for departure. From the cockpit, stars were forming into lines as the ship lurched into space. The battle for redemption had begun.

 **A/N: That is a wrap on Arik's exile. Sorry to kill off Tasiele, but all things that live must die eventually. If you are wondering why he has Revan's lightsaber, let's just say, Satele gave it to him because he needs a weapon that reflects Arik, a someday Master of Light and Dark. Get ready for the next chapter, as soon as I have free time. Reviews, follows, favorites, and Messaging are welcome. Thank you and God bless you!**


	7. A Crusader's First Fight

**A/N: Arik is back in the fight! Now his battle over undoing the destruction he unleashed is about to begin. Like Revan, he will begin the long process of healing through helping others.**

 **Chapter 5: A Crusader's Fight**

 **3612, several days after Tasiele Shan's funeral**

Arik began to explaining what was going on Chandrila to Talia. She was taking every detail before the ship reached its destination. She then decided to speak to Arik as he walked around the ship to get his bearings.

"How are you, after what happened to my great-grandmother? She asked taking his mental health in consideration.

"It is sad to see someone die, but there is more comfort knowing that they are in a better place. She is not suffering anymore, that is the more important part." Arik said calmly.

Noticing some servomotors making wheels move, the Jedi Knights proceeded to move towards the object. When they approached, an astromech droid squealed making Talia fall backwards and fall on her bottom. Arik turned the lights on and proceeded to laugh at Talia's mistake of falling. He then gave her an offered hand to pick her up off the ground. She then stuck her tongue out furtherly adding to Arik's laughter. Arik then began to approach the skittish droid.

"Hello, you must be the droid my parents' droid told me about. T7-01, is your 'father', yes?" Arik asked politefully

The droid beeped excitedly at being asked that and introduced himself as T8-01. He also beeped in response to meeting the offspring of the Hero of Tython.

"Well, thank you, I must have been intimidating to a shy one like you." Arik said to calm the skittish droid. "Hey Talia, he says that he is sorry for making you fall."

"You were laughing at my mistake, I forgive him. I am mad at you." Talia said as she turned her back on Arik. T8-01 used his claw to give to Arik a flower to help calm the annoyed girl. He whispered, "Thank you, T8".

He then gave the flower to her and upon seeing it she gave her smirk to her fellow Knight. "Swallowed your pride to ask for my forgiveness, hmm?" She said giving a subtle flirt.

"Well, I do have the weakness to be willing to ask someone to forgive me with proff of my humility." Arik said giving a subtle flirt of his own.

She took the rose and sniffed it, inhaling the strong smell of purity. "Jade rose from Coruscant, how did you know?" Talia asked curiously looking at Arik with her narrow eyed look.

Telling the truth, he responded, "T8-01 was the one who handed it to me, he seems to know what to do, despite his skittish nature."

The trio then proceeded to get to know the ship and when they finished, they went to the controls to see how long the ship would take to get to Chandrila. Arik looked at the controls and noticed that it would be another two days before they reached their destination.

"Well, I'm beat, I'm going to bed, and I'll be heading to the standard bunks." Arik said as he was walking towards to the barracks.

"Hold on, this is your ship, you have the master quarters. It is your ship." Talia said trying to get Arik to reconsider.

"No, they are yours; I always repay those properly who help me out." Arik said as walked towards his locker containing. T8 beeped that he would let the two know when they reached their destination.

After Arik finished putting his pajamas on, he went into meditation before going to sleep. When REM finally set in, he started to dream about what he was before: his infamous alter ego, Darth Deimos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He was on Kashyyyk, two years ago, with his mask damaged, staring down his mother's former Master, Kiwiiks with sadness in her voice. "Arik, it is me, Kiwiiks, your adoptive grandmother, remember who you are."

"Arik was weak, so I struck him down. Quit trying to call upon the one who you held as an infant." Arik saw as Deimos yelled at the Togruta.

"Then you leave me no choice. I didn't want to have to do this." Kiwiiks put her hands together to form a Force Bubble and sent it toward him causing trees to fall on him. Thinking he was dead, she turned towards her ship crying over a life lost tragically.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Arik suddenly woke in a cold sweat. He tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. He just got dressed and started heading towards the cockpit. He then went to the controls and checked on the displays, they still had a day and a half until they reached their destination. Arik then went to the training area and he began to practice his maneuvers with the lightsabers. The practice began to activate and Arik went to block, strike, lunge, and push his way to keep his skills sharp for two hours until his hair was clinging to his face. Suddenly, when he attempted to bring his blades against the next target, he almost hit Talia. She did not even flinch and stood her ground with her hands on her hips.

"Any reason why you are not resting?" Talia said in a tough and careful manner.

"I woke up in a cold sweat and went to train to tire myself out." Arik said in a tired voice turning off his lightsabers.

"Take the masters quarters. You need to be fully rested for Chandrila." Talia said as he approached the armory to put the weapons up in the locker.

"I told you, no, they are yours. Besides, with me recovering from the dark, I can never rest. Those people that Deimos killed are dead because of my one weakness: not reacting well to people dying." Arik said sitting down drinking his Coronet water.

"I was going to suggest giving you a sedative so that could relax you while me or T8 can watch over you while you rest. Find a way to calm you in your sleep." Talia said trying to help her slightly older friend.

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Make it an especially strong one." Arik said as went back to get new pajamas.

Talia went to the medical ward on the ship and contacted Doc to ask him how to prepare the sedative with a strong without making Arik an addict. "…there you go, sweetheart. You certainly follow directions well. He would be lucky to have you as more than his friend." The kindhearted, but flirtatious Republic medic said.

"All in good time. First, he needs to be mentally okay and then maybe he might come around. You and Lemda doing well?" Talia asked

"Doing well, Talia. In fact, our oldest child, Tanis, is getting ready to go to medical school. Our youngest, Ashley, graduating this year from high school. She still has a crush on Arik." The now Lemda Kimble said.

Lemda telling her that made Talia a little uneasy. She became jealous upon hearing it. "I hope she knows what she is doing, Arik is not mentally stable." Talia managed to say without breaking her stride.

"Relax, sweetheart, Ashley understands… You like him more." Doc said with a sly remark.

"Really, I was just getting uneasy. What a relief. I just figured she would've tried." Talia said with relief.

Just then, Arik appeared cleaned up and in his pajamas. He stopped by to say hi to one of the doctors that saved his life. "Hey Uncle Archie! How are you?"

"Really kid? I swear you are your mother's son. To bring up my real name." Doc said as he put head in his palms.

"It's a gift." Arik said with his arms crossed.

"Hey, whatever you are going through, do not let it turn inwards." Doc warned.

"I will do my best not to." Arik said.

The holocommunicator shut off leaving Arik and Talia alone.

"We need to get back to bed. We are going to the master room." Talia said as got the syringe ready by tapping it twice.

"No argument there." Arik as went straight towards the bedroom.

As he sat on the bed, he began to calm himself to close his and calm his mind. He asked Talia before injected the medicine, "Do you think I will find peace again?"

"I do not think so. I know so." She said as she injected the medicine.

Suddenly, the sedative began to take effect as he drifted off to sleep. He began to dream once more. Only this time, he was on Corellia again remembering his childhood. \

()()()()()()()()()()()

His mother was sitting on the porch of her in-laws' bighouse still recovering from her injuries watching her son run around with a model of the ship she once served on. She began laughing when he pretended the ship crashed into the tree. He then noticed a growl nearby. It was a dire-cat. Little Arik stood there scared to death. Despite her injuries, Kira sprinted to protect her child from the animal. Slowly, Arik went behind his mother's legs as she drew her green saberstaff warning the animal to back off. The animal still growled and prepared to pounce on the two humans, when Arik used the Force to calm the animal down and to have it approach with its head bowed. The moment the animal calmed down, so did she as it made its head hit her gloved palm. She began petting and then turned to Arik wanting to be rubbed by the young Force-sensitive. He then patted the animal and its rough tongue made Arik laugh as it tickled his face. The cat then took off looking for bigger prey. Kira impressed with the skill the boy possessed and took him to the house for cookies.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This when he woke up he was more refreshed. He woke up feeling refreshed and got dressed for the mission on Chandrila. Talia was preforming her meditations. By standing, clasping her hands and bowing her head. Without turning her head she asked, "How do you feel?"

"I feel great, thank you." Arik said as he cracked his neck.

"You know that is not good for your neck." She said as broke from the meditation and turned towards him. "Are you ready?"

"Always." Arik said.

"Are you really ready to face your former comrades in combat?" Talia said to be serious to Arik.

"We shall see when we get there." Arik said as went towards the controls to the ship.

A few hours later…

Arik and Talia arrive at the building where ShigarKonshi was at. Beside him was his friend LarinMoxla, a friend of his from the Independent Operation Sebaddon incident many decades ago.

"Hello, Master Shigar, long time, no see." Arik greeted. "Hello, Toxic."

Whispering to her former partner Moxla asked, "Wasn't he-"

"-affilated with the group we are after? Arik kindly interrupted. "I'll have you know that Vitiate took control over me. And that he and I are done."

"I wasn't trying to make you mad." Larin said.

"Relax, I am not going to get angry over a simple misunderstanding." Arik reassured. "With that being said let us try to stop this group."

"Agreed." Shigar said.

Hours passed and they finally agreed on how to stop the Dark Zakuul Knights. They proceed to plant to lure the dark-siders to defeat them or bring them to justice. They set out to prepare for battle. Arik put on his black and white Jedi armor, with the same shoulder and knee pads he used as Deimos. Now they are being used to stop his former comrades.

One hour later…

Sitting on a hill, the four Republic heroes prepared to attack the Knights. When they approached they made their move. Shigar attacked first by a powerful Force Push knocking two of them to the used a chaingun to get the Skytroopers and take out their long range. They quickly began to regroup and brought up Force Shields to stop blaster fire. From the hill, Arik jumped in the middle of the group and preformed Force blast laced with Force Repulse knocking them to the ground knocking the individuals to the ground.

Suddenly, red blade appeared and tried to stab Arik but the Jedi Knight was able to parry with the green and purple lightsabers. The battle against evil had begun. Arik attempted a Force push, but the Dark Zakuul leader was well-versed in both Jedi and Sith training and stood his ground. This would prove to be the one of the most challenging opponents that Arik has ever faced.

"Never fight your betters, huh, Deimos?" The dark leader taunted.

"I was your better, not the other way around." Arik replied.

"We shall see." The Dark leader said.

Suddenly, red blade met emerald and amethyst blades as the two warriors fought with one another. Arik employed his variant of Juyo against his former comrade. However, Arik tired himself quickly and ended up knocked to the ground. As the leader prepared the killing blow, Arik used Force Blind to throw off the Dark Jedi off long enough to make move cutting off his dominant head. Before he could retrieve his blade with his non-dominant hand, Arik called it to him and destroyed it with the two blades Arik possessed and brought the blades close to his enemies head. Without their leader fighting, the group had no choice but to stop fighting. Rather risk a dishonorable death, they chose to surrender and dropped their noticed they stopped fighting and turned off the lightsabers, clipping them back to his shoulders. Confused as to why Arik spared their leader, one of them asked, "Why didn't you kill him?"

"Because the leader you knew as Deimos is no longer among you. He is no more. Arik Orgus Carsen-Elan is back and I shall cleanse the galaxy of Deimos' destruction. And I will not strike down an unarmed man. That is not my way." Arik replied to the confused man.

Taking the men into custody, the Jedi Knights brought the men to his uncle's ship. Arik noticed that his uncle was in view and decided to say hi. "Hey, Uncle Jarrod! How you been?" Arik said to his unnoticing family member.

He then turned around and saw his nephew and he then preceded to bear hug his little nephew telling him, "I am fine and so is my wife. How are you? And what is with this ponytail?"

"Quit worrying about my ponytail. I will get it cut before I leave." Arik said.

"Good, it looks good on you." Jarrod said. Elara Dorne appeared along with her son Tristan, the same individual that went with Talia on Hoth. Despite what Arik did to his men, Tristan forgave his cousin.  
"How are you, cousin? Jedi life treating you right, I hope?" Triastan asked.

"Doing well, now." Arik said with calmness in his voice.

Suddenly, their datapads went off letting them know they had to go. They proceeded to hug and say goodbye. Before they left, Arik warned the troopers to be careful with the Knights.

He then went to a tattoo shop with the credits he had to get rid of the Sith tattoos. En route to the shop he heard a voice telling him to look at the orphanage that Marcus Shan set up. He saw that they are happy. Suddenly his spirit appeared and almost scared Arik.

" _I have always loved this part of the neighborhood. Forgive me, I am Marcus Shan._ " The ghost greeted.

Nodding to the warrior in spirit, Arik responded, "I know and I getting the feeling that this isn't some social call."

" _Your instincts serve you well. Former Dark Lord. You certainly possess more strength in the Force than your father._ " Marcus said.

"How do you know that?" Arik asked.

" _Because I had a vision about him destroying one of Vitiate's vessels and you being born."_ Marcus said. " _Of course I didn't know until long after I defeated my grandfather, did I finally understand._ "

"You knew that the Sith Empire was coming? You didn't tell anybody, not even Reesa?" Arik said in accusing tone.

"He believed that you cannot truly get rid of the Sith. He did not know they were still out there. Besides your 'girlfriend' is a descendant of an Imperial Sith and Revan." Reesa Shan's spirit said to calm the young Jedi. ( **A/N: I imagine Tara Strong as the voice actress of Reesa Shan. Try to put her voice in for this part.** )

"She is not my 'girlfriend'. Hell, I am not even sure she wants to be more than that. Not after what I did to her and the galaxy." Arik said in a low calming voice. "By the way, Master Reesa. What did you see in Marcus that made you fall in love with him?"

"Sorry, little Arik. You will just have to ask Satele that question." Reesa said trying to not to mess up learning first hand.

"Well, I am sorry for my behavior. I tend to forget that things happen for a reason. Even, very bad things." Arik said in a respectful manner.

" _That is alright, you were confused and didn't know._ " Marcus said.

"Well I got to go. These tattoos are not going to replace themselves." Arik said. All the while Talia was watching, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed smiling.

"Reesa said I was your 'girlfriend', huh?" Talia teased Arik.

"It was with quotation, Princess." Arik emphasized with both of his index and middle fingers.

"Uh-huh shall we get you inked or what?" Talia as she led him to the shop.

Two days later on the _Crusader_ …

Arik was meditating by taking apart his lightsabers and letting the Force flow through him to put them back together.

Suddenly, his holocomm went off and he put the pieces of the weapons back in order. He turned it on and Satele Shan appeared. "Master Satele." Arik addressed.

"Enough with the formalities, Arik. I heard you got a new tattoo after to get rid of the ones based in the Sith tongue. What did the inscription on your arm say?" Satele wondered.

"Translated properly it means, 'Death to the Order that banished us for embracing true power. Death to the Republic, who wished for the destruction of our way of life. May the weak and the powerless tremble at our power'. That is what the language and the art on my body said." Arik said vividly recalling his evil past.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean for you to relive that." Satele said to calm her former student.

"It's alright; a conflicted mind is a small price to pay for wanting a clear conscience. Now I remember why I feared the dark for so long. Vaylin was treated wrong by her father." Arik said remembering his first encounter with the dark woman. "Anyway, what do you need, my friend?"

"I think there may be solution to help you sleep. Come back to Tython, when you can." Satele said.

"I'll let Talia know right away. By the way, Shigar is still on Chandrila to make sure the Dark Zaks do not return." Arik mentioned.

"Dark Zaks?" Satele said confused.

"Abbreviation of the guys we are after." Arik explained.

"Oh. Any other questions, my former student?" Satele asked to clear the air.

"None at the moment. If there is anything I will let you know." Arik said.

The holocomunnicator shut off. Arik then walked towards Talia while she was meditating in the master room.

"Talia, we need to head back to Tython, Satele's got a solution to help me sleep better. Wait a minute… How does she know that?" Arik wondered.

"I let her know while you knocked out from the sedative. She needed to know, she worries for how you turn out after what happened to you." Talia explained.

"I'll let her know, next time. Thank you." Arik said sarcastically.

"Arik, I did it thinking that it would help you. I was wrong." Talia said as she closed the door on him. Arik was left thinking about what he said to her. He proceeded to head to the cockpit to let the ship head to Tython. Hearing her words echo in his heart, he sat down in the pilot's letting guilt overcome him, he felt tears forming over not watching what he said. He really was his mother's son. She was just trying to help. Arik was only making it worse by trying to push her away.

He then went to the holocomm to talk to his father. He needed to know what to do when it came to friendship. After two minutes of waiting, his father stood with his arms behind his back. "Yes, Arik, is there something you need?" Battlemaster Terrik Elan said.

"Hey dad, how are you?" Arik said with a sad voice.

"Are you okay? You do not sound happy." Terrik said noticing his son's unwillingness to sound normal.

"I am not. Talia let her grandmother now that I was having trouble sleeping. I got smart with Talia and she closed the door in front of my face. Now I feel like a big idiot over what I said to her. What should I do?" Arik said with tears rolling down his face.

"Arik, calm down. Take a deep breath and recite the Jedi Code slowly as you calm down." Terrik said calming Arik.

" _There is no emotion, there is peace._

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

 _There is no death, there is the Force."_

He then was able to ask his father what to do next. "What do I do to make up for what I said to her?" Arik asked.

"Give her space. And then look her in the eyes and tell her you are sorry. You also need to let her know that you willing to accept her help. You should also be willing to give her help, if she needs. Be willing to listen to her if she has advice for you." Terrik said.

"Hmm… I'll give it try." Arik said.

"No, try not. Do or do not. There is no try." Terrik said.

"Yes, sir. I understand." Arik as he went to let his father go back to his duties. "May the Force be with you, father."

"May the Force be with you, Arik."

An hour later…

Talia arrived in the cockpit noticing that Arik was not there. Confused, she saw T8 plugged in to the pilots console guiding the ship safely. "T8, do you know where is Arik is." T8 beeped that he was tinkering with his arm with the parts from Chandrila about an hour ago. Other than that he did not know where he was. She then smelled food from the galley. She wondered what it was.

When she got there, she saw Arik was cooking with ingredients from the wilds of Chandrila. "What are you cooking?" Talia asked.

"Corellian Bantha steak soup with veggies. Good for protein and all the other vitamins you need." Arik noted as he was stirring the food.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" Talia asked with wonder.

"Grandma Tania taught me while I was a Padawan. She knew how to make Sith dishes. Let's just she used to drink bloodsoup on Korriban, yuck." Arik said as he shrugged with disgust. "But that is their culture, not mine."

"Disgusting, but true. Can I have some?" Talia asked politefully.

"Yes, you may." Arik said he turned off the oven to get her a spoon for the bowl of the soup.

"Thank you. That was sweet of you to do that." Talia she got to sitting down.

"That was one of my tests on Brentaal, make your great-grandmother something that she could eat. I used what Grandma Tania. Of course, she noticed I felt guilt towards what I done. One night, she noticed that I was stumbling. She knew that I was drinking. She gave me a choice: get clean from alcohol or don't bother finishing my training. I chose the first option. It was difficult, but it helped me stop beating myself up so much. I was miserable, out of all the people I missed being in exile, I missed you more than anyone else. I missed calm voice telling me everything will be alright. You have more calmness than I ever will." Arik said as sat down to eat his soup.

"Really, I missed you too. I miss the old days where we practice duel you would always best me and you offer your hand to pick me off the ground. Believe or not, I almost lost faith in redeeming you until I had a vision of your fall and found out what could be done. I went to Yavin 4 and found your necklace and also found the remains of Zakuul Scion/Knight armor. I then formulated a risky plan to save you from yourself. Now ironically, the only man that can stop Vitiate is the one man who he once called his apprentice: you. Arik, the Force has given a second chance to make things right." Talia said as he touched his hand to encourage him.

"I'm sorry, I was jerk concerning letting Satele know what was wrong with me. To be honest, I think the nightmares began when I started this mission to undo my destruction." Arik said.

"It seems coincidental, too coincidental." Talia noted.

Suddenly T8 showed letting the two Jedi that they were nearing their destination. Arik went towards to the cockpit using the Force to put the dishes in the dishwashing machine and turned it on without looking. Talia went to sit in the co-pilot's chair and began to radio the tower to let them of their approach as Arik and T8 began to slow the ship down. Reaching the Jedi Temple, Arik's next visit would help him learn to not let evil win by giving in to it.

 **A/N: Arik is simply going through what Exal Kressh is going through. Only difference is that he is not fighting Vitiate alone. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Arik's journey for redemption. Thank you and God bless!**


	8. The Battle Within

**A/N: Before his journey can continue, Arik must figure out what is causing his troubled sleep patterns. With Talia along for the ride, he will not give up.**

 **Chapter 7: The Battle Within**

 **3612, two days after defeating the Dark Zaks**

Arik and Talia entered the Council Chambers determined to find answers as to why the nightmares were occurring. They began to carefully explain when Arik began to have these nightmares. Satele approached Arik carefully and placed her forefinger on his head to get an idea of how bad they were. As she was meditating, she heard Vitiate's dark familiar voice.

" **This galaxy is mine, it's time I claimed it once more**." He said.

Taken back by his power Satele fainted. "Master, Master!" Arik shouted and he grabbed her before she could fall. Ten seconds later, she awoke with placing her hand on her head. The other Council members proceeded to approach her carefully. The Barsen'thor Jon Osten with Jedi Knight approached her carefully helping to calm Arik after he panicked seeing his Master pass out.

"Master Satele, are you alright?" Jon asked the Grandmaster.

"I am alright; I was just bombarded by darkness. Arik, what you are going through are not ordinary nightmares. They are dark memories of your past which you chose to suppress upon your return to the light." Satele said as she approached Arik carefully laying her hand on his left shoulder.

"I thought suppressing them would stop the dreams. I did that for four months." Arik said.

"And going back on these missions are what is triggering them. You may have to retake the Trial of Fear. In order to overcome your fears, you must learn to face them with a calm mind." Satele said to give a solution.

"Why can't Master Jon use the Force Shielding technique? It worked then." Arik said.

"It will not work on you. You are not plagued with continuous nightmares, like Yuon Par and the others were. Vitiate is more powerful than Morrhage ever will be. I agree with Satele on this one." Jon explained.

"I also agree with the Masters, Arik. You have to face what you fear the most." Talia said.

"All right, all right. I will take the tests. I just need time to prepare." Arik said as went to the courtyard to meditate.

One young Inititate carefully approached Arik as he was calming himself for the test. Curiously, she addressed him, "Excuse me, Master Arik, are you okay?"

"I am alright, little one, I am just nervous." Arik said without opening his eyes.

"I have a problem, can you help me?" The Initiate said.

"I will see what I can do." He said as he got up to see what is going on. He noticed the young female human nervous as he stood up.

"I am sorry to disturb your meditation. I didn't know what else to-". She tried to apologize.

Placing his left hand on right shoulder, he told her, "Nothing to forgive, girl. You did nothing wrong. Always seek help, when you do not know the answer. Now, what is wrong? Take your time."

She began to explain to Arik that she was being bullied and that the other Masters won't believe her without solid proof. "Can't I beat them up?" She asked.

"No, evil begets evil." Arik said.

"What does that mean?" She asked confused.

"That means doing evil creates more evil. Beating them up will not only put you on their level, but it can also get you into trouble. As the Jedi Code teaches us, ' _There is no emotion, there is peace_ '. We must enter any situation with calm, cool, collective mind. If we do not, then we cannot make the right choice. If you want, I can watch you from the shadows and see who is doing it, so that I can catch them in the act." Arik said.

"Really, you will watch over me?" She said excitedly.

"Calm yourself and I will." Arik said as she calmed herself. "Great, now you see me. Now you don't." Arik disappeared in the Force.

"By the way, what is your name?" Arik asked politefully.

"JaniTerris." Sherespondedpolitefully

For one hour, he watched over the little Initiate looking for the one bullying holding a camera to record the action. A minute later, two seven-year-old male Initiates, one Zabrak and one Human came and threw a rock at her while she meditated. Jani was hit but played her part.

"Well, freak, where is the crystal you promised us?" The Zabrak asked.

"Yeah, no one can help you. Where is it?" The Human asked.

"I do not have it. Please give me more time!"Jani begged.

"No, you are late and must pay the price for being tardy." The Zabrak said as they raised their fists to hit her. Suddenly, they were lifted off the ground, confused as to what was going on. They thought the girl was doing the trick. Arik appeared as if out of thin air.

"Master Elan, what are you doing here? We thought you were dead and brought back as a Sith." The boys said playing innocent.

"I was preparing for a chance to retake one of my Trials when Jani asked for my help. I never thought I would see bad people would be in such an organization like the Jedi." Arik said letting them know he was on to them.

"Please, Master, do not turn us in. We will not do it again." The Zabrak trying to weasel his way out. "Well pay you." The Zabrak pleaded.

"No amount of money is going to make this problem go away. And even if I did let you go, chances are you two might do this again. I am sorry, a price must be paid for hurting an innocent girl. I will let the Battlemaster decide your fate. Please get behind me and do not stray from where I , get beside me." Arik said.

When they reached where the Battlemaster was, Arik addressed by him by his title. Arik explained carefully with the girl. When they finished, Arik told the two troublemakers, "While you can continue to study as Jedi, you must never again harm this girl or anyone else. If you refuse to follow this order, you will be expelled. Understood?"

"Yes, Masters." They both said relieved.

"I'll have the Battlemaster have the Masters to keep an eye on you from now on. Better that than to never be allowed to be a Padawan at all." Arik noted to them. "Now get back to your training sessions. May the Force be with you, younglings." Both of the young males went their way. Jani was about to leave when she felt the Force telling her to thank the Jedi Knight for ending the conflict.

She ran up and hugged the Jedi Knight by his legs. "Thank you, Master Arik. I hope that someday, I am assigned a Master as kind as you." Jani said.

Kneeling to her level, he told her, "You are welcome, let Master Terrik, if you have any more trouble with those two. Now, go this where must temporarily part ways. If you run into something difficult, always for help."

"Yes, Master." Jani said.

Two hours later…

Arik sat meditating in a large chamber built outside with all the Council Members watching. Then, all of a sudden, Arik heard a voice. That triggered him to get up with both lightsabers on to attack whatever drew close. Realizing that nobody was there, he put his lightsabers back into his shoulder sheaths. He then felt light-headed and fainted on the ground.

" _Don't let him win. You can resist his power, my young friend. Resist his hate_." A familiar voices spoke.

"W-W-Who are you?" Arik said.

" _I am Orgus Din, your Father's Master. It was the will of the Force that brought you here and why you were conceived. Your middle name comes from me_." The Force Ghost said.

"Master Orgus? Father told me that on Rishi, that your meeting with him would be your last." Arik said with a concerned but confused voice.

" _Yes, that would be last I would meet with_ _ **him**_ _, not you. I can sense within you regret, pain, and sorrow. But it is outshined with hope from someone you known from their birth: Talia. She will give you hope. Trust her, care for her, and let unconditional, compassionate love guide you as a Jedi. Three tests are given by the Trial that need to be completed in order for you to face your fears. The first one will be someone you are familiar with: Revan. You will need your full strength to fight him_." Orgus told the Jedi Knight. " _Good luck and May the Force be with you._ " The Force Ghost then disappeared leaving Arik alone.

Then came from the shadows, a Sith with a familiar Mandolorian mask damaged and damaged armor. "So you are destined to destroy the Sith Emperor. And you were a pawn of his? How foolish, to take a son of two Jedi for an apprentice. I will put you out of your misery." Revan Reborn said.

He drew his two lightsabers out, one purple, one red. Arik drew his before Revan Force sprinted toward the young Jedi. Red and purple met purple and green. Revan used Force lightning to throw Arik off, but his modified cybernetics allowed him to absorb and return it to Revan. Knocking Revan down. Arik leaped up to stab the downed former Sith Lord. Revan rolled out of the way to avoid getting stabbed by the young Knight. When Revan raised his two blades, the Jedi Knight destroyed the red blade and pushed Revan back causing him to slide back. Caught off guard looked up to see Arik preforming a downward strike while leaping and responded by blocking. Using the two blades to do front and kicking Revan from behind.

"Impressive. You are more skilled than you look." Revan said.

"I learn from the best. What can I say?" Arik said with a smirk.

"Your arrogance blinds you, young man. You are no match for a Master of the light and the dark." Revan said.

"I also touched both the light and the dark. Still, I will never be exactly like you. My left arm is what separates the commonality between us. I am not afraid of you." Arik said.

"Good, not of me, but of someone you knew from an early age. You faced with confidence and integrity. I hope you find redemption like I have. May the Force be with you." Revan said as he disappeared in a bright light.

Then came the Empress VaylinTirall. Arik's first encounter with the dark side of the Force. She still wore the robes she wore when she was chasing his father and using the same yellow lightsaber.

"Look at the Outlander's little cub. Now a full grown dire-cat. You have grown handsome from being around my father. Let us see if your looks can match your skill." Vaylin said to taunt the the Jedi.

She preceded to flurry with her yellow blade. But each strike was blocked by the Jedi Knight. In just retaliation, he used a combination of Niman, Juyo, and Ataru to throw her off. Instead, when he attempted a leaping attack, she used Force Lightning on him. The shocking attack caused his left arm's cybernetics to twitch uncontrollably. Still, He was not giving up without a fight. He did a kickstand and reactivated his lightsabers, standing his ground.

"Back for another beating? Little brat, you have no idea how powerful I am. My father-" Vaylin said.

"-ended up twisting you to the dark side. He didn't make you just powerful, he drove you to insane. And you tried to do the same to me. You were jealous of my power and you tried to do the same thing that your father did to you." Arik said to counter her argument.

"Enough talk, this galaxy is not big enough for the two of us. We will see who is the more powerful. Die." Vaylin as she attempted Force Storm on him. However, anticipated and teleported as each bolt tried to hit him. When she finished, she was still unimpressed. Arik crossed his arms with his trademark smirk.

"What's the matter? Can't catch me? This is why nobody wants to play with you. You play rough." Arik said taunting his opponent.

"ENOUGH! I WILL SHOW YOU PLAYING, YOU LITTLE JEDI BRAT!" Vaylin said letting a Force Rage building up. She then tried to slice Arik's head off. But Arik ducked and made a _shiim_ across her arms. Continuing the attack, she tried to use Saber Throw to catch him off guard to cast Force Lightning, but Arik blocked the saber and used his cybernetics to return the Lightning right back at her not affecting her much. This only furtherly enraged the daughter of Valkorian, as when sprinted towards her to slice her weapon; he missed and she grabbed him by his throat lifting him off the ground.

"Yield, and I might make you my pet." Vaylin said tiredly.

"You haven't beaten me; you have sacrificed proper technique for a killing stroke." Arik said crookedly. He then used the Force to push her away from him. This knocked her off her feet a few meters from him. Clutching his throat, he looked at her with concern; he approached her carefully, as she was distraught at losing to someone younger and more powerful than she was.

"Do you yield?" Arik asked carefully.

"Yes, I surrender. Take my weapon, strike me down." Vaylin said as she handed the weapon. Taking the weapon out of her hand, Arik hands shook as he held the lightsaber in his hands, he struggled between killing the woman who kidnapped him and nearly broke his mind or letting her live. He chose to forgive her and help her up. He offered his hand to help her get on her feet. She was reluctant at first, but Arik extended his arm more to let her know he was being serious in helping her up. She then took and got up. As a sign of respect, he returned her lightsaber. Her eyes then went back to their sky blue before he father caged her mind and she gave a smile before disappearing.

The air then changed,Satele appeared to him with some some robes and a mask. Confused as to what it was, he asked her, "What is this, Master?"

"It is my ancestor's robes and mask." Satele answered still holding on them.

"No, I am not Revan. I am not a warmonger. He had his reasons for putting on that mask." Arik argued.

"The mask and its former master calls to you. It reacts at no one else's touch. After you father was named Battlemaster, he and I collected the robes for someone that would challenge Vitiate's power. That someone is you." Satele said as Arik eyes widened.

"Why me, though? My father is the only one who can defeat my former Sith Master." Arik tried to reason carefully.

"When I touched the mask, I caught a glimpse of who would wear it. I thought it was your father, until your Knighting Ceremony. My ancestor said that this would be your new Revanchist." Satele.

When Arik took the robes and mask, but when he looked up she was gone. He put on the robes and mask quickly. Making sure the shoulder sheath goes under the armor, Arik made sure the lightsabers would go in.

Suddenly, an electronic laugh echoed in the area. Activating his lightsabers, he saw a dark armored figure appear with a red lightsaber with a black core. The dark-sider attempted to use black Force Lightning on Arik, but the Jedi Knight used his left lightsaber to catch it safely. The dark-cladded figure then sprinted towards Arik. Bringing his blades in a criss-crosstoblock the downward slash, he struggled against the dark-sider's strength.

The dark sider Force Pushed him causing him to fall on his back. Arik ended up rollingtrying to avoid downward strikes. He managed to kick the man away from him. Getting up, he was able to use a Force Bubble to hit him. It got its mark, but it unmasked the warrior. The identity of the individual was clear, Arik's dark alter ego: Darth Deimos. Arik looked at him with wide eyes. By the time, he came back to reality; Deimos had already began to use Force Storm. A bolt of black lightning struck Arik causing to him to convulse violently. He began to fear would lose and be claimed by Deimos once more. He began to cry over his impending doom. Suddenly, he heard a voice that he vaguely remembered his dead grandfather's words. " _If you are afraid, trust in the Force and let its compassion flow through you._ " He then did as he was told. ( **A/N:** Play Yoda's theme at 2:48 and let it stop at 3:40.)

Deimos began to laugh at the Jedi trying to overcome the fear of him. Suddenly, he was blasted with a Force Push. Deimos became angry and attacked with all his fury. However, he tired himself as Arik kept teleporting with the Force each time he attempted a strike. Arik then used the two lightsabers with a powerful combination of Makashi, Shii-Cho, and Juyo. This overpowered the Dark Lord and allowed Arik to destroy his lightsaber. The Dark Lord then stood on his knees with clear defiance.

"I am defenseless, strike me down and the power of the dark side will be yours. I am sure that Angelique is disappointed to know that you gave in to your anger." Deimos taunted.

"She is, but she is also proud that I found redemption. Someday, maybe I might find someone like may even be beautiful in spirit and mind." Arik said.

Suddenly, Deimos pulled a vibroblade, the fight ended when Arik lunged both blades into the individual's heart. He had won, the Dark Lord had lost to the redeemed Jedi Knight. He then was blinded by a bright light upon the Darth's death.

Arik woke up face down with a mild headache. He then saw he was still in his Jedi armor. Satele then approached her student helping him up. Wobbling a bit, he was able to stand on his feet.

"Are you alright, my friend?" Talia asked looking at her friend square in the eyes.

"I am okay. I did it, I faced my greatest fear: my dark side." Arik said in an excited, but calm voice.

"So are you feeling better?" Satele said.

"I am, just very tired." Arik said before losing consciousness.

"Arik!" Talia yelped as she caught Arik.

"Take him to the ship, then set coordinates for Corellia. And let him know you both on a week-long vacation. You and him need it." Satele told Talia.

"That a suggestion or an order?" Talia asked her grandmother.

"A recommendation. Now go. I will help you to his big bed." Satele said as she struggled to get him to the ship.

"Actually, he let me have the bed. He prefers the standard bunks; he only slept on the big bed once when he was on the sedatives. He thinks he does not deserve it after what he has done." Talia said as she decided to use a fireman's carry on him. This took all of her leg strength as he had armor plus the cybernetics he had in his arm. Before she got to the ship, she finally dropped him carefully on a cart carried by T8. The droid beeped frantically wondering what had happened to his Master.

"He is alright, he just passed out after retaking the Trial of Fear." Talia assured the droid patting his dome.

The droid beeped calmly saying that he would take him to his bunk.

"Thank you, T8." Talia said. She then turned to face her grandmother. She stood there smiling as to how she is treating her best friend.

"You care for him deeply, don't you?" Satele said calmly.

"What are you talking about? He and I good childhood friends." Talia said trying to deny her feelings for him.

"Come now, my granddaughter. You admitted it on Dantooine. I have nothing against it, but be mindful that you do not do something dangerous while involved with him. Make sure he is okay with it. Do not force him into it." Satele said.

"I thought attachments are prohibited." Talia said in a manner.

"Normally, it is. But I cannot break you two apart." Satele said.

"Why?" Talia asked with curiosity.

"Can't you feel you it? You are bonded with him. When you entered his unconscious mind, his connection to the Force connected with yours. You and him are inseparable. Like Revan and Bastila before you." Satele said as Talia look widely surprised.

"That explains why I felt him wake up. How come I didn't notice it before?" Talia asked.

"Because you and him were separated from each other for four months. It just only became stronger when you and him worked together again. Do not worry, bonds are normal between Force-sensitives. It is nothing to be ashamed about concerning the Jedi. If I know him, he will not try to hurt you because he does his best to work with others." Satele said as she placed her hands on Talia to calm to her down. "Take care, my granddaughter."

Satele then left to return to the Temple. Talia then entered the ship noticing that Arik was already awake. She asked him, "Are you okay, big guy? What happened?"

"I'm fine. I'm just faced my greatest fear: my own dark side." Arik said as he sat in the chair. "Before that I faced Vaylin and Revan. Those two were powerful, but they were easy once I figured out their style of fighting." Getting ready to put in the coordinates, he asked, "What's our next destination, princess?"

"Coreillia, we are going on a week-long vacation. Just a week a relaxing from a battles fought. Plus, you could visit your grandma, see how she is doing." Talia said as he put in the coordinates.

"Vacation, I wonder if anybody will laugh and point fingers at me for being a Darth while I am on vacation." Arik said sarcastically.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Besides, a conference was made to stop accusations that you were entirely at fault. Vitiate is on the run from the Republic, the people of Zakuul, and the Sith Empire. They hate him more than you." Satele told Arik.

"I wish I had your optimism, Talia." Arik said as the ship left the atmosphere and lurched into light speed.

"Let's play chess. I haven't done that since you were thirteenth. I am eager to sweat under pressure again." Talia said flirting with her partner.

"You are on, princess." Arik allowing her go first in the lounge.

Several days later…

"Aw, come on. Talia. Finally, after nearly five years, you finally beat me! A expert strategist." Arik said in happy way.

"I took lessons from your father and mother. I knew war planning would come in handy." Talia said with a playful smirk.

"Someday, I will beat you, princess." Arik flirting with Talia. "When we get to Corellia, I want to buy you dinner."

"Is that your way of asking me out?" Talia said as she stood up and turned off the machine.

"Maybe, though my grandmother will probably want to join us." Arik noted.

"That's fine, I haven't talked to Tania in a long time." Talia said.

Just then, the holocommunicator went off. "Sounds like someone's calling us." Arik said. When they answered it was Satele Shan.

"How are you, Arik?" Satele asked.

"Doing well. What is it?" Arik asked curiously.

"I forgot to mention while you were retaking your Trial, that I left something in your locker. Open it when the time is right."

"What is it?" Arik wondered.

"You'll see. By the way, try to relax while you are here." Satele said the holocommunicator shut off.

"Well, are you ready to go Arik?" Talia said as they went towards to the cockpit.

 **A/N: Finally, I finished this chapter. Took me a while. Blame it on my college and other things. As I always said, I do not own Star Wars and The Old Republic. I only own the OCs I made. Thank you and God Bless!**

"


	9. Strengthening Bonds

**A/N:Resting from him facing off with his worst fear. Arik and Talia and make their way to Corellia for much needed rest from conflict. The redeemed Jedi now faces the task of learning to let go of things that are beyond his control. He now seeks his grandmother who can help him find peace amidst the violence in the galaxy.**

 **Chapter 8: Strengthening Bonds**

 **3612 BBY, three days after the Retrial of Fear**

The Jedi Knights landed their ship in a Coronet landing pad. Arik paid the docking fee to ensure their ship was not touched by any thieves.

"Corellia, never thought I would be back so soon." Arik muttered as he put on hisdark jacket. "Not much has changed since my reign of terror."

Knocking on Arik's bunk, Talia asked her friend, "Are you alright?"

"I don't know. I feel relieved I can sleep but I cannot help but think what people will say about me when we walk down the ramps. They are going to call me monster and his former best friend is walking beside him." Arik said.

"I doubt it. They are getting ready for Life Day." Talia reminded as she sat down next to him.

"Life Day… Oh no! I forgot to get my grandmother a gift!" Arik exclaimed with his hands on top of his head.

"Hey, do not worry; we will get her a gift. I'll even help you out." Talia nudged with her elbow and smiled at her friend.

"Thanks, princess. You're a really good friend. All right let's go." Arik said as he put on his knit cap.

The weather in Coronet City was cold as the two Jedi Knights were wearing light weather proof jackets. They walked into a gift shops with all sorts of items for Life Day. Arik was approached by one of the employees.

"Need help looking for something?" The employee asked.

"Yes, I and my Jedi partner of mine are trying to find a gift for my grandmother. She's a retired Jedi Knight. Her husband passed away by natural causes. She needs something to help her deal with her loss." Arik said.

"What is her name?" The employee asked curiously.

"Tania Elan. She was a Sith Lord before her husband saved her life and changed her outlook on life." Arik said with happiness.

"Tania? I know who she is. I have the perfect gift for her. Follow me." The employee said.

Both of the Jedi Knights followed the employee for the gift that the employee wanted to help. They saw the small sapling of a wroshyr tree for Life Day. "This is exactly what Tania wants for Life Day." The employee said.

"How did you know this is what she wants?" Arik asked.

"I used to serve alongside her during the war. She made a complete 180 when Jerrik came into her life. She went from being dark and scary to kind and easy to approach. She proved to be a good friend when she wants to be." The employee answered.

"That she is. How much is it? What is your name, by the way?" Arik said before the reaching for his Republic Credits.

"Angela. The tree is normally it is 500 credits. However, since it is close to Life Day, I can drop it to 300 credits." Angela said.

"Really, that is too kind, Angela. Here it is 300 credits." Arik said.

"Thank you, young man. What is your name?" Angela asked as she handed him the

"Huh? Oh… Arik Orgus-Carsen Elan." The Jedi Knight said.

"Wow you're little Terrik's son. It is good to see you fully grown. And who is this beautiful young lady. Your girlfriend?" Angela said as Arik's cheeks grew red with embarrassment.

"No, I am his partner, Talia Sophia Shan, Jedi Knight. And I am his childhood friend." The female Knight said to avoid further embarrassing the blushing Jedi Knight. "It is nice to meet you, Angela."

Talia helped Arik wake out of his embarrassing stupor. "Huh? Oh, I am so sorry, Angela. I blanked out for a minute. I will let grandma know that you said hi." Arik said as he departed from the gift shop.

Hours later…

Arik and Talia arrived at the big duracrete/durasteel home. The young Elan pushed the doorbell button. An eye camera came towards Arik's face. The electronic voice asked in Huttese, "Who is there? This house has a powerful former Jedi Knight."

Arik responded back in Huttese, "What about relatives of Jedi Knights?" The door slid open to reveal a much older Tania Elan with gray hair but few wrinkles. "Arik! How have you been?" She said in her old understandable Dromund Kaas accent as she squeezed the young man hard make him wheeze.

Talia stood by watching from the sidelines giggling at Arik meeting his match in powerful hugs.

"Grandma, it is good to see you, too! Could you please not squeeze me so hard? I do have a cybernetic arm that is chafing my abdomen." Arik said as she let go of him. He then took a deep breath to deal with the chafing.

"Hello, Talia. You still look beautiful to attract any man." Tania said. "Enough chatter, though. You two must be starving. Come in."

They left their jackets on a metal coat rack and sat down in the kitchen. Tania made some smoked nerf that had some spiceloaf to accompany it. Arik proceeded to give his grandmother the tree for Life Day.

"Thank you, Arik. This is what I was looking for to celebrate Life Day." Tania said.

"You're welcome, grandma. Talia helped me out to find. Someone named Angela helped me pick it for you." Arik responded.

"Ah, Angela. She is so kind. She had a hard time getting back to civilian life. But am surprised she is still working." Tania said. "So how are things between the two of you?"

"We are back to being good friends again. Can't say the same for Angelique. Or all of the people I killed as Deimos. Ironic, you were close to being a Sith Lord, but you gave it up for love. I became one because I lost the woman I loved." Arik said sadly as he ate his spice loaf with regret.

"Arik, she had the last laugh though. She died knowing that you were safe and free from the control of Vitiate. I am sure she is with your grandfather." Tania noted.

"I don't know if love will find me again, grandma. She was very special to me. She didn't try to treat me like a prince. Only Trent, Trania, and Talia did not do such." Arik said. ( **A/N:** Trent and Trania are Nadia Grell's and the Barsen'thor's children.)

"You will if you open your heart up and let the Force reveal to you who she is." Tania said.

"Well, I am tired. I am hitting the hay. Good night, you two." Talia as she went to go to bed.

"Oh! Almost forgot Talia, there is no couch or guest bed. You both have to share the bed that Arik once used as a teenager when he was stationed here for a month. It should be big enough for the both of you." Tania stated.

"That's fine. Arik has no problem with it. Right?" Talia looking at Arik.

"Agreed. I will be in the bed. Soon. I just need to talk with grandma. Good night, princess." Arik said. Talia then went into the room to brush her teeth and hair.

"She is a nice girl, Arik. You should think about asking her out." Tania said as she started cleaning dishes.

"Grandma, technically, it is forbidden to do that. Even if it were not so, why would she have anything to do with me? I was her enemy for four and a half years. Plus she is my best friend." Arik argued.

"Something tells me you want heras more than that. I was your grandfather's closet friend. He told me things that no one else knew like how his parents met. Yet something made me attracted to him. He had a way with words. When I tried to seduce him, he turned me down polite fully. We took our time, so that when we were truly in love, we could use our emotions correctly. Do not be afraid of love." Tania explained.

"I am not. I am afraid losing it once more and losing it all to the dark side of the Force. Even if I tried what makes you think she wants me to be more than her friend alone?" Arik wondered.

"Because she trusts you and you both communicate with each other." Tania said.

"But I said something bad to her before I retook my Trial of Fear. I felt like a jerk." Arik explained.

"Arik, you should know that all couples fight, even strong ones. You and Angelique often argued, but you both settled it before the day ended. I am sure you resolved it as soon as you knew you was wrong. You always fix your messes before they get out of hand. You always have." Tania said.

"I know, grandma. I will consider the idea strongly." Arik said yawningly.

"Oh, dear. Time for bed, little one." Tania said noticing Arik rubbing his eyes.

Arik got up and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas to get ready for bed. As he finished mouth washing, he looked in the mirror and wondered if it was possible to pursue a relationship with his best friend after all that he did to her. He bowed and stated, "Grandpa, I wish you were here to help me with my dilemma."

As went to his old room, he noticed that Talia was sleeping peacefully. Before he began his mediations to help him sleep, he moved a piece of hair that was in Talia's eyes. Arik let the Force flow through him to calm himself, reciting the Jedi Code to himself,

" _There is no emotion, there is peace._

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

 _There is no death, there is the Force."_

Feeling calm enough to rest, he got into bed and closed his eyes to let sleep overtake him. He began dreaming that he was seeing Talia in her beautiful blue and brown robes. She was playing with Arik as an 8-year-old. She and Arik were chasing each other through the forests of Tython not far from the Jedi Temple. When they returned to the Temple, she tackled Arik to the ground hugging her great friend.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Suddenly, the dream shifted to that of Arik's former alter ego. The dream showed Arik as the Dark Lord of the Sith, Deimos. He had the young Jedi girl Talia strapped to a machine in nothing but her undergarments. Her robes lay folded respectively on a table.

"Arik, you do not scare me. Think about what you are doing." Talia pleaded.

Deimos unleashed black lightning on her causing excruciating pain throughout her body. She screamed painfully as his cold rage made the power more intense. When he stopped, she breathed heavily at being tortured by her former best friend.

"You think I am heartless, don't you girl?" Deimos asked Talia.

"Arik, this is not what Angelique would want. Hurting me and killing others will not bring her back." Talia said trying to reason with him.

"I am not doing this for her, she is irrelevant. You don't know the power of the dark side." Deimos said. "Join me; we can rule the galaxy together."

"I can't do that, Arik. Believe it or not, I refuse to give to myself to a hopeless cause. Malak tried to betray Revan to his death, but it failed due to my ancestor being at the right place at the right time. Vitiate will betray if given the opportunity. Please, stop this." Talia begged Deimos

Walking towards to the window overlooking the Korriban desert, he said, "It is too late for me, little one. Nothing I do can undo what I have brought to the galaxy. I must obey my Master."

"No one is beyond redemption, not even the Dark Lord of the Sith." Talia stated to remind the young fallen Jedi.

Suddenly, a dart hit him the neck causing him to black out from drowsiness and drop asleep. Theron Shan had used a stealth field generator to sneak in.

"Hey kid. Did he hurt you?" Theron said as undone the restraints on the machine.

"Aside from Force Lightning, I am okay. How did you get in?" Talia said as she got dressed quickly and clipped on Zho's lightsaber.

They quickly took off to avoid Arik waking with full blown anger.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Arik then woke up in a sweat noticing it was early in the morning. Turning to his left, he noticed Talia was still asleep on her side; he carefully got up without waking her up. He went to the kitchen to get some water to drink over how his hot felt. Going to the bathroom he filled the sink with cold water. Splashing on his face carefully, he began to cool down and then bowed his head. Looking at himself in the mirror, he began to tell himself, "Deimos is no longer in control, yet I still cannot get over what I have done. Grandpa, if only you were able to help, I could get on with my life, maybe find love again."

" _I am always here little Arik. I have not left you. I watched over you\ the moment the dark side left you._ " Jarrik's spirit said.

"Grandpa…" Arik whispered.

" _I know what you are going through. My wife knows full well. She left the dark side because of my mercy. Talia did for you as I did for your grandmother. I lost my sight to save her, but her dedication to undoing darkness made me fight without relying on seeing._ " Jarrik continued.

"What?" Arik asked confused about his grandfather said.

" _I mean that she gave me hope that anyone can be redeemed even someone who has been in the dark for a long time, if they are set on it. That made me fall in love with her._ " Jarrik said.

"Oh!" Arik said.

" _I just came down to calm you down. Now go back to sleep. You will need the rest, my grandson. May the Force be with you._ " Jarrik said disappearing Arik got his glass of water and drank slowly listening to his grandfather's words echo in his mind. He wondered if love can fix the mess he made to the galaxy. He decided to head to bed and get some much needed for a week-long vacation. Despite getting the bed carefully, Arik was hugged by Talia in her sleep. At first, he tried push her off gently but she rubbed her head against his chest saying, "So tough, so warm." He finally relented when she started sleeping peacefully.

Sleeping peacefully himself, he had a dream of reuniting with his father as a boy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He was running with tears in his eyes towards his father's bedroom in the Alliance base. Arik then knocked on the door with panic thinking his father would leave soon. The door opened to reveal Terrik who was crying himself. The young kid then hugged his father's legs crying his eyes out. Arik then began to apologizing his father saying, "Pahro, Minmin Beymaltoia'eha Minmindir Valle Minmin malam Valle. Minmin Sel ne silnifi li." He was speaking in the ancient tongue that Terrik and Kira knew well: Olys Corellisi. ( **A/N:** the translation is, "Father, I am sorry I told I hated you. I did not mean it.")

Terrik knelt to his level, hugging his son rubbing his back responding to him in the ancient tongue, "Li Beyeshas bon. Minmin Cnous Valle Sel ne silnifi li." ( **A/N:** Translation: "It is okay. I know you did not mean it.")

Arik asked in Basic, "Could you play with me for a day?"

Terrik looked at Kira with her nodding her head. "Alright, but Satele is picking you up tomorrow for your safety, understood?" He answered.

"Yay! I get to travel the galaxy!" Arik said jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay. Save your energy. Let's go!" Terrik as he took Arik by his hand to lead him to the forests of Odessen. They first wanted to play hide-and-seek together. Arik thought he was winning, when suddenly his father tapped his shoulder making him jump. He then decided to switch to tag. Touching his father first, he ran faster than his father could get up. He was laughing as he ran through the trees. He finally lost his breath and decided to tackle his father to the ground. Terrik went down so fast he made leaves fly in the air. Both were laughing at how they ended up on the ground. The elder Elan decided to tickle his little boy on his belly. "Father, please stop, that tickles!" Arik pleaded as his father continued playfully torturing him. Terrik stopped when Arik was red in the face from laughing too hard.

Terrik then smiled on how happy Arik was over having a lot of fun with the middle aged Jedi Battlemaster. The young Force Sensitive then asked, "Do I really look like you, father?"

"Yes, son. You look like me. Only difference is that you have your mother's mouth, physically and metaphorically speaking." Terrik said as he lay on the grass with Arik.

"I love you, Dad." Young Arik said as he hugged his father. "Thank you for spending time with me."

"Not a problem. You are my legacy. I will always be there when I can." Terrik said as he hugged his son picking him up off the ground. "And I love you, too, son."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Talia woke up finding herself on her best friend's chest with him breathing happily. She was confused as to why she was there and why he had hand around her side. Gently she nudged him awake saying, "Hey, big guy, wake up."

He stirred quickly saying, "What?"

"How did I get on your chest and why is your hand around my side?" She said with a smiling but flirting smirk?

"Well, I had a bad dream and in a sweat, so I got some cold water to drink and splash on my face. My grandfather then had a conversation with me while I was looking in the mirror and reflecting on my life so far. I went back to bed and then grabbed me when I lay down on the bed. I tried to push you gently, but you rubbed your head in a cute way that I could not bear the thought of pushing you away from me. So I let you sleep on me. Apparently my hands decided to hold you close while we slept. I'm sorry, princess." Arik said.

"Don't be. You kept me warm, my friend." Talia said in a sultry tone.

"I had no idea, I was that warm. At any rate, let's go do something today. We still have six days before the vacation ends. I say we go hiking." Arik said as he got up.

"That is not a bad idea. Let me get my hair set up for it." Talia said as she went to the refresher in the guest room.

Arik went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. He noticed that his grandmother had a cup of coffee in her hand and was sipping peacefully sitting in a chair next to the table. He addressed her, "Hi grandma, how did you sleep?"

"Rather well. It would be more so, if my husband were still here. He always was a warm spirit. Did you sleep with her yet?" Tania said with a smile.

Arik's eyes widened at that statement, he whispered loudly, "Grandma! She is my best friend, not my kriff-buddy! The 'friends with benefits' thing is not my cup of tea!"

"You are so much like your grandfather. Always so serious, but well-meaning. I was just teasing you. But seriously, when are you going to ask her out?" Tania wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe when we go hiking. There is a table there that we could just talk." Arik said as he poured a bowl of cereal with blue milk. "Do you want to come?"

"I am afraid I cannot, Arik. I am too old to be hiking with a bunch of youngsters like you and Talia. My arthritis is acting up and the cold does not make it any better. But I trust you will do the right thing when I am not watching. Right?" Tania said giving Arik her serious stare.

"Yes, ma'am." Arik said clearly intimidated by the former Sith Lord.

Talia then arrived with her hair in its usual braid and ponytail style. She went to get an egg, bacon, and sausage sandwich out of the refrigerator. She then put it in a toaster oven for five minutes. She then turned to Arik and Tania.

"So what were you both talking about?" She said as she sat down next to Arik waiting for her breakfast.

"I was asking grandma if she wanted to go hiking with us. She says she can't because of her arthritis and the cold is making it worse on her." Arik said carefully to avoid giving his intentions away.

"That's too bad. I was hoping to find out more about the Elan family from Tania while we hiked." Talia said with disappointment.

"You will hear more about them later on." Tania said as she poured another cup of coffee.

"Okay, let me go ahead and get ready for the hike. I will be back ASAP." Arik said as he finished his bowl of cereal and put his bowl in the sink. He then cleaned it to save his grandmother the trouble of taking care of a mess made by someone else.

"You didn't have to do that, Arik." Tania said.

"No, I have to. It is not right that you have sore joints and me adding more pain to you." Arik responded.  
"I will clean them. This is my house and you are my guests, despite the fact that you both are family. Besides the pain is not that bad. It just gets more so when winter comes around." Tania argued reasonably. "Now go, get dressed and we will be waiting."

"Of course, grandmother." Arik said as he went upstairs to get dressed.

Tania noticed that Talia was staring at Arik intently. "Hello, Coruscant to Talia. Are you eating that or are you just going to stare at Arik's toned-up body?" Tania whispered.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to stare at him. He just looks so handsome. His eyes are as green as Corellia's green flag." Talia said dreamily as she started eating her breakfast.

"You are interested in him? As more than just best friends?" Tania said as she cleaned her coffee cup. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes, please, Master Tania. Unlike Arik, I can drink it without problems. One question, why doesn't he drink it?" Talia wondered.

"That is because he has a hyper mind. He now has it under control. One time, I did give him coffee when he was four. Hahaha. He was a fast little child. His strength in the Force allowed him to go for a while." Tania answered. "By the Force, his mother and I had a hard time trying to catch him. Made me hit my head, too."

"How did you catch him?" Talia asked gaining interest in the story.

"We didn't. He was asleep in the shed when we found him two hours later. He was so sweet in his sleep. After that, we just gave him soda and tea. He never touched coffee again." Tania said chuckling at the memory.

"To answer your first question, yes, I am interested in more than just being friends with him. I just to see if he is interested in me, too." Talia said as she finished her breakfast.

Just then, Arik got his hiking boots and dark jacket on. "Ready!"

"Well, somebody is ready for their vacation." Tania said.

"Yep, he is always ready for anything." Talia said

"Except for dealing for women who try to force themselves on you. No offense, ladies." Arik said.

"None taken. I see you have not forgotten Zeltros." Talia said chuckling at Arik's blushing face.

"Hey! They were rubbing themselves on me and I was blindfolded. I couldn't look at a female without being called out for staring. Ugh!" Arik said.

"Yeah, everyone laughed at it and you hid in the trees to avoid embarrassment." Talia said recalling the aftermath.

"Are you ready or are you going to continue reminding me of embarrassing moments?" Arik said crossing his arms.

"Alright, you big pile of sentimental feelings." Talia said heading to the guest room to get ready herself.

Arik then decided to sit down in the chair next to his grandmother. "So how is Master Kiwiiks?" He wondered.

"She is alright, she wishes you well." Tania answered.

"Could you do me a favor, grandma?" Arik politely asked.

"Name it, my grandson." Tania answered.

"Could you tell her that I am sorry she was forced to face me in combat and saddening her for making her think that I was dead by her hand?" Arik said with regret.

"I can, but it is better she hears it from you than me. It is not that she does not trust me, it is just more personal and polite to do it in front of her." Tania said.

"You got a point, I will do it when we get back." Arik said as he noticed that Talia was already ready. "Come on, Talia. Follow me, the trail has changed since I was last here. See you soon, grandma."

"Be careful, that you two lovebirds don't get lost in the woods." Tania said with a chuckle. Arik just blushed heavily embarrassed that she brought up his feelings for her.

"What was that about?" Talia asked her friend. Arik just shrugged and moaned hummed, "I don't know."

So the two walked and talked about the weather, the government of Corellia, and how their respective Masters. They finally came to the table at the end of the trail overlooking the city and the woods.

"This is a nice spot, Arik. Thank you." Talia said with a smile on her lips.

"Yeah, I took Angelique up here when she and I were dating. She always loved overlooking great heights." Arik said with sadness in his voice bringing his head to the table. "I miss her so much."

"At least, she is not suffering anymore. She loved you and you loved her." Talia said attempting to comfort him for his loss. "She convinced me to help you get through your pain."

"She did? That is amazing. I never knew she cared for me, even from the grave." Arik said

"She said that while you suffer in darkness, there is no peace." Talia said.

"That's Angelique for you; she was always poetical, made me love her more." Arik said with a smile on his face.

"See, you are starting to move on by remembering her." Talia said with excitement in her voice. Arik said nothing as he began shaking his head nervously. "Is something bothering you?" She asked.

"Yeah, when we are in the field or in public, we are supposed to protect and watch each other's back. I am watching your back alright and everything else too. It's unprofessional." Arik confessed.

Smiling at his confession, she responded by saying, "I didn't know I looked that good in Jedi robes."

"Well, Jedi robes may not be flattering to a lot of people, but yours makes you look beautiful. It is hard to do that with light robes but you manage." Arik said. "Look I don't know if this thing between us is going somewhere. You're a remarkable young woman, but you're also my partner and best friend. If I cross a line, go too far. You let me know." Arik stated.

"Arik, I am flattered. Are you trying to ask me out, hmm?" Talia said with a growing smile.

"I am, I won't lie to you." Arik said before getting pulled into a deep kiss.

"Well, you want to do something for a date?" Talia said.

"Yeah, we could go to simple diner. Maybe bring my grandmother along. She would love to hear about us pairing." Arik suggested.

"Great idea! Maybe find out about your misspent youth?" Talia said in a suddenly sexy tone.

"Deal." Arik said as he got up and offered her his hand which she took.

Many hours later…

Laughing without coughing up her bantha steak, Talia said, "No way! He put a fart bag under his grandfather's seat?!"

"Yeah, he was a joker back then. Before _her_. Before the Eternal Empire." Tania said.

"And before I became Deimos." Arik eating steak with regret.

"Ugh, will you get over it? He is gone." Tania said. "I am not trying to be mean. It took me a long while to get over the dark side, because it had been a part of my life for most of my young life."

"I am trying not to brood, but I cannot help but feel guilt over the people who died by my hand or Vitiate's." Arik said.

"You will help them. Give it time." Talia said.

So they continued to talk until the food ran out. They then took the speeder home. They talked about relationships including failed ones. Tania started telling about how there should not be any secrets in a relationship. This started to make Arik feel pale all over. Tania noticed to this and asked him, "Arik, are you all right?"

"Grandma, I am fine. It's nothing." Arik lied.

"I may be an old woman but I can see not telling me the truth what is going on?" Tania said not convinced. "If you are hiding something, you need to tell me."

Arik looked at Talia worriedly. "The moment she hears what really drove me to dark side, Talia will never speak to me again." Arik said with worry.

"Arik, whatever it is, I want to know. There is nothing that will destroy our relationship." Talia assured him.

"Alright, remember the time I told I made a promise to reserve my virginity until I was married. Well, I broke it." Arik slowly began to explain.

"Arik, that is why you turned? You broke your vow?" Talia asked in a confused manner with her eyebrows furrowing.

"No, that isn't why. Angelique and I had just gotten the assignment to investigate about five days before we reached the planet. It then we decided to find to something to do to pass the time. We played pazaak and I lost, so I was going to bed and we decided to kiss each other goodnight. Well, one kiss turned into two and then it went too far. When we woke, I apologized for going that far. She assured that I did nothing against her consent." Arik carefully explained.

"I knew that you were paling over for a reason. Go on." Tania noted.

"When we reached Yavin 4, we began planning to intercept whatever darkness was there. To make the long story short, Tornio rushed the operation when I told him we needed to wait. We walked into an ambush which costed two men their lives. Eventually, I asked Vitiate to let other troopers go while she and I stayed behind. For two days, I endured torturing while she watched with sad eyes. On the third day, she was brought before me to reveal the truth about her condition. I was shocked and to make matters worse he choked her, took my lightsaber, and then stabbed her in the heart. I held her close the day she died, she told me she loved me and would have been glad to spend the rest of her days as my wife. When she took her last breath, I cried heavily knowing that her and the child died because of me. She died because I didn't wait. When I cried all could, my anger was directed towards her killer. Fear led to anger. Anger led to rage and then lost it. I attacked with all of my fury, the other men were too afraid to face me. I managed to land three marks on his face. On my fourth attempt, he dodged and touched my forehead with his index forefinger and he took control." Arik said letting his tears falling down.

Talia took pity and hugged him tightly. "The Angelique and her child died because of me!" Arik said sobbing loudly.

"Arik, I don't if this helps, but sometimes things happen for a reason. Even when we don't want it to." Talia said trying to calm him down.

"I wish I hadn't embraced the dark side. I wish none of this had happened." Arik said looking down.

"To quote what Satele said, 'So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All have to do is decide with what to do with the time that is given to us.' She told me that when I learned of the full extent of my crime. Perhaps Revan and you were meant to fall, so that the light side could show you the full danger of the dark side and to give you a reminder of what happens when you start embracing its power. And that is encouraging thought." Tania said patting his back gently.

"Thank you, my friends. Talia, I think I now know why you spared me. Not only did you pity me, you saw a friend who needed help didn't you?" Arik as he looked at her face to face.

"That was part of it. But I will tell my real reason someday." Talia as she kissed him softly.

"About time you two got together." Tania with a smirk.

"Well, I always saw her as beautiful. I just never took the time to stop and admire her for what she is. I am serious that is what I missed the most in months I was in exile." Arik admitted.

"Aw, Arik, you sure know how to melt a girl's heart. I missed you, too" Talia said softly.

"Well not just any girl. If you are willing to test our relationship to go beyond just being friends, I will do my best to make this work." Arik told her. Talia took his hands and rubbed them softly. "And I, as well." Arik and Talia's foreheads let their touch each other, they let the Force flow through them both.

Many days later…

"Talia, this is not what I had in mind when it came to our first unchaperoned date." Arik said noticing young couples dancing sitting at a table in a dance club.

"Come on, Arik. It'll be fun. Pretty please with sugar on top." Talia said blinking her eyes in a flirtatious manner.

"Oh, all right. You win. You know I can't win against a pretty face like yours." Arik said as he took her hand to the floor. It then began to play slow music in Old Corellian. "Ah, my favorite form of dancing: slow."

He and Talia got in the proper stance of a couple dancing together. Both of his hands on her waist carefully and her arms carefully wrapped around his neck. They moved around slowly lost in each other's eyes. Beauty and purity staring into a former beast of war's eyes. Now full of returning peace and hope. "I am glad we are together again. Not just as best friends, but as something more. I had a brief vision about us together, believe or not." Arik admitted.

"Oh, what did it show you." Talia said gaining interest.

"It showed us happy and what you would grow into. I was five years old when it happened and you just an infant. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I almost cried holding you the day you born." Arik told her.

"I admit I had feelings for you, but I cared for you too much not to get in the way of Angelique. You two seemed so happy together." Talia told him. "When we went to Yavin 4, to try to find you, all that was left was your necklace and your lightsabers destroyed along with hers. When we reached Tython and I presented it before her, she cried heavily thinking you were dead. The day we had your funeral and Angelique's, I mourned for both of you heavily for twelve days." Talia said with tears running down her face. Arik then began wiping them carefully.

"I am here now, safe and sound." Arik assured her.

"Thank you, Arik. I know you are here. I always wanted a boyfriend as handsome and kind as you." Talia said with a smile on her face.

"You are welcome, and I wanted to have a girlfriend who is kind and beautiful. My fair lady. You almost sound like my Smuggler Aunt when it came to Uncle Corso." Arik mentioned.

"The Voidhound? But she used to flirt with other guys a lot, too." Talia reminded.

"I know, but she stopped after they married and had my cousins." Arik told her. "You will not have to worry about me flirting with other girls. Unlike that last boyfriend of yours, I will hit you either. I know better than that."

"Good to hear." Talia before standing on her toes to kiss him. "By the way, what was your greatest wish for Life Day?"

"You." Arik answered.

"Good answer" Talia said before he picked her up kissing her deeply while fireworks went off with neither of them flinching.

On the day of leaving…

At the landing port, Arik and Talia were near the ship saying goodbye to the retired Jedi Knight Tania. Arik asked her, "Are you sure that you are going to be alright?"

"My grandson, do not burden yourself with an old woman like me. I will be fine. You go on and save the galaxy. May the Force be with you both." Tania hugged the both of them and watched them take off.

"Now I all we hope for is that you two admit your love for each other." Tania feeling her husband's spirit.

He addressed her saying, "It is good to know that love comes amidst a dark time. Like Revan and Bastila before us, before them."

"I know. I am glad that my legacy can live long after I am one with the Force." Tania said.

Little did both of them know, a certain Master of light and dark and his wife were watching smiling at love's redemptive and undying power…

 **A/n: So there** **is the chapter I have been working. Before I make the next chapter, I kindly ask you that when you review, please refrain from using vulgarities on reviews or my messages. Not only is it unprofessional, it rude. Also, please do not rush me, I am not trying to be mean, I am trying to be respectful. If you want to contact me on Fanfiction or DeviantART, you must have an account, otherwise I cannot touch base with you. I also referenced a Lord of the Rings, I love that movie and story. For a moment after reading this, take a moment and bow your head in respect to Carrie Fisher. May she rest in peace. With that said, thank you and God bless!**


	10. Broken Pt 1

**A/N: Heading back to Tython for a debriefing, Arik and Talia are finally in a relationship to find their next destination. Meanwhile, Vitiate's dark army is regaining its strength from the loss of its commander. The Dark Lord vows revenge on the young Jedi Knight who betrayed him and humiliated him in front of his men. He is aware of Arik regaining his strength and gaining allies in his fight against the ancient, but mad Sith Lord.**

 **Chapter 9: Broken Part 1**

 **3612 BBY, several days after vacation.**

Arik and Talia were talking each other's ears off for several hours while playing chess. She asked him, "Arik, I have wondered this. How did your parents reunite?"

"That is a good question." Arik said as he began to remember.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The rallying cry for the galaxy to rise against the Eternal Empire's conquest was made by Terrik. In a duracrete/durasteel house, a young Arik and his mom Kira were watching the Holonet about the Battle of Odessen. She was in tears over seeing her husband still alive after all these years. Arik noticed this and asked, "Mama, what is wrong?"

"I am crying because I am happy. Your father is alive. The man you keep asking about." Kira answered while drying her tears. Suddenly, she heard a beeping holodevice go off in the basement. The image projected itself as Satele Shan. She addressed Kira, "Hello, Kira, it has been a while."

"That is has, Master Satele. That it has." Kira said.

"Is Tania and Jarrik around? Bring them in here. Leave Arik in here." Satele asked carefully.

"Alright, I will." Kira answered.

"Hello Arik, do you remember me?" The former Grandmaster asked.

"I remember you, Master Satele. I wondered if we would meet again even though I was an infant." The young Elan said. "One question, why is mom is crying happy tears?"

"She is crying because your father is safe." Satele said.

"Who is my father?" Arik asked.

"The Outlander is. He is better known as the Hero of Tython or the Battlemaster." Satele said. "Search your feelings and close your eyes. The Force will reveal to you who he is and what he looks like."

Arik did as he was told, but doing it too hard put too much strain and he caused himself to black out. It was then the former Jedi Knights were shocked to discover Arik passed out on the floor. Tania said, "Arik! Satele, what happened?"

"I told him to search his feelings to understand who his father is. He must have done too much all at once. He was doing it too hard." Satele explained to her sister-like friend.

"Arik, come on. Wake up." Jerrik said. Arik got and shook his head involuntarily.

"Kira, you need take to him to Odessen to meet his father. I believe the time has come to begin his training soon. Tania, Jerrik. Can you take them to these coordinates and head back to your house?" Satele said as she carefully typed and encrypted the coordinates to their holoterminal.

"We can. Need to be careful, though. We do not want to draw unwanted attention considering Arik's strength in the Force." Tania noted.

"Agreed, my love. Arik's life could endangered by the Eternal Empire." Jerrik said.

Hours later…

The family arrived on Odessen after being followed by two fighters through the atmosphere. "Unknown airscraft, please state your intention." The family was nervous when they were being escorted.

Jarrik responded, "This Jarrik and Tania Elan requesting permission to land to drop off someone for their safety."

"Who is the individual?" The fighter pilot asked.

"Individuals. The Commander's wife and son." Tania replied.

"Standby for one moment." The silence lasted for two minutes before the pilot responded, "You are confirmed to land in the hangar. Please follow us, welcome to Odessen."

The elderly Elan duo were in space and were unloading the essentials that Kira got for Arik and herself. Arik was excited at leaving Corellia and meeting his father. Kira was crying that she would have to see her son become a Jedi. Noticing this, Tania told her, "Hey, do not feel bad for Arik. He will be in good hands. Satele will help watch over him. Besides, he seems to trust her."

"I know, I am just worried over his stomach pain he had many months ago. He just passed out like he had been pierced." Kira said.

"He'll be okay. He is strong like his father before him." Jerrik told her. "We're here." The Alliance fighters then escorted them to the nearest landing pad. There they met with the Alliance leader. When she saw him, she ran hard toward his arms while Arik looked confused. She began crying over how long he was gone. She then told him about her son and how he had grown without him. The parents quickly made their way to him and hugged him and the three of them introduced him to his son, Arik.

"Hello, Arik. I am the Alliance Commander. But you can call me dad." Terrik said.

"If you are my father, then why did you leave us?" Arik said with an annoyance in his voice.

"Arik!" Kira yelled.

"No, it is alright. It is just too much for him to take in all at once." Terrik said.

"Well, we need to head back to Corellia. We will meet again, my grandson." Jerrik said as he and his wife were heading back to the ship.

"Goodbye, mom. Goodbye, dad." Terrik said as Arik started to walk away.

"Goodbye, son. May the Force be with you all." They both said.

"Arik. Before you go to the forests just at least give your father a chance to explain why he was never there for five years, please?" Kira said to Arik who was all ears.

Kneeling to his level, Terrik told Arik, "Son, I am sorry that I was never there to see you walk, say your first word, or even to comfort when you were sad. I sent your mother away from the battle five years ago to save her life and yours while you were in her tummy."

Arik began to feel guilt and regret wash over him. "I will be in my room if you need me, Arik. Excuse me, Theron." Terrik said as he was heading to his quarters.

Arik began feeling tears form in his eyes. Noticing this Kira told him, "Go to him, he loves you, no matter what you said and done."

"Hey, kid. His room is right down that area." Theron said pointing in the direction of the room. Arik just stood there motionless while tears were falling down his face.

"Arik? Oh, hey come here. It is alright, we all say things that we later regret. Go and give him another chance. Let him know that you love him." Kira said hugging him and comforting him.

Arik then ran with tears in his eyes towards his father hoping it was not too late to say sorry for his words and actions.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So that is how they reunited?" Talia said. "And you didn't like him for leaving you and Kira with your grandparents for five years?"

"No, I did not. But hearing it from his own words made me see my thinking was flawed. He spent the entire day with me to play. I had never been happier to see him." Arik said as he moved his rook piece near the king piece.

"That was sweet of him to do that." Talia said as she moved her queen to Arik's king piece. "Checkmate."

"What? Awwww! I lost again. Strategy is not my strong suit on this game." Arik said. Suddenly the holoterminal began beeping. The two Knights went to the comm. An image of Satele appeared. "It is good to see you both again. I have another mission for you both when you reach the surface. How was your vacation?" She asked.

"Well, it was good to celebrate Life Day with my grandmother. By the way, is Master Kiwiiks around? I need to tell her something." Arik asked.

"She is, hold on one moment." Satele said.

"Kiwiiks here." The Togruta said.

"Hey, Master Kiwiiks. This is Arik. I need to tell you something." Arik said scratching the back of his head.

"What is it?" Kiwiiks asked.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for attacking you on Kashyyyk and making you think that I was dead." Arik said.

"I have already forgiven you, my friend. No need to feel guilt over past actions." Kiwiiks said.

"Yes, Master Kiwiiks." Arik said.

"One more thing, Arik. There is something you should know. I let you know when you land and head to the Council Chambers." Satele noted.

"Yes, Master Satele." Arik responded as the image disappeared.

"What do you think she is talking about?" Talia asked

"I guess we'll find out." Arik said.\

Two hours later…

Arik and Talia walked into the Council Chambers. Satele was the first greet them. "Hello, my friends. We have called you here to discuss your next mission. On a cold planet known as Rhen Var, we have learned from the SIS about a group of Dark Zakuul Knights are attempting to lay siege to a Mandalorian outpost. The Mand'alor herself begrudgingly asked for the best Knights capable of challenging them. This brings up another detail what I wanted to tell you."

A young Mandalorian male with dark hair and blue eyes appeared in full Mandalorian armor. He told the Council, "Thank you, Masters Jedi. I have come to request the aid of the former Outlander's son. Someone named Arik Orgus Carsen-Elan."

Arik stepped and addressed him, "I am he. I am who you seek. May I ask why the Mand'alor needs my help? No disrespect intended, just curious."

"I am Cragg Cadera. She asks for you because these Dark Zakuul Knights are merciless. For our entire prowess on firepower and swordsmanship, we are outmatched by a group with whom you associated with. We respect you as a fellow warrior. No one has done that since the days of Revan." The young Mandalorian said.

"I know, I seem to recall, as Deimos, I hit the Mandalorians so hard, that they had no choice but to call a truce to avoid causing more deaths on either side. Vitiate didn't like it, but it was the only way to carry out our plan to attack the Temples of all three major Force-sensitive organizations." Arik noted. "For whatever happened as that Dark Lord, I apologize for whatever damage I caused."

"Cin vhetin." Cadera said. "What is done is done. The Mand'alor heard the reports about how you were used like a puppet. Some of them respect you, but other need convincing to show them you are seeking a new start. And maybe revenge for your years of being under his control."

"Revenge is for the Sith. And I do not seek it. My father always warned me, 'If you seek revenge, you better be ready to dig two graves. One for yourself and one for your enemy.' I want justice, not vengeance." Arik stated with a warning. "By the way, what does 'cin vhetin' mean?"

"It means 'fresh start' which it what you are doing. I figured you needed help in your quest to stop your former Master." Cragg said.

"When do we start?" Talia said.

"As soon as you pick up Teff"ith." Satele said.

"Teff'ith? Teff'ith? You mean the Twe'lek who helped Theron over the years?" Arik asked.

"Yes, she is on the station above Tython, she is expecting you. This meeting is adjourned." Satele said.

As the members of the Council left their seats or their holograms disappeared. Satele motioned Arik to follow her.

"Alright, Cragg, go ahead and get your stuff and get it on the _Crusader_. We will be with you shortly." Arik told the Mandalorian.

"Got it. Meet you on board, boss." Cragg said.

Arik went to Master Satele's quarters and began waiting for his Master to speak. "We need to talk, my former student." Satele stated while she was lighting candles and incense. She then sat down and meditated.

"I know, Satele. What about?" Arik said with understanding in his voice.

"I am trying to make sure that your learning from your mistakes. Namely having a new relationship with my granddaughter." Satele said.

"I can admit to telling you, she and I are now officially a Jedi twosome. But we made it quite clear that we are going to take things nice and slow." Arik said sitting down in front of his Master.

"It is good that she has a guy who is careful and not forceful. I am surprised that you did not beat up her last one." Satele said with a smile.

"Well, you did tell me to approach every situation with a calm mind. I was angry, but I cooled off to avoid doing something that I would have regretted." Arik said looking down to remember.

"I was proud that you didn't something stupid." Satele agreed heavily.

"Any advice about relationships?" Arik asked.

"Never hold back, and do not have a pregnancy happen. Not like me." Satele said with worry.

Do not worry, she and I may use the same bed, but we do not have relations outside of marriage. I am not repeating my mistake of not weighing my actions. Besides, I would get shot, stabbed, and spaced all at once." Arik said with calmness in his voice.

"Good, I know you love her too much not to have her go through what I did." Satele said. "Now go and may the Force be with on Rhen Var." Satele bowing her head.

Arik went to the door and was about to leave when he remembered something. He noticed his hand had the lightsaber his Master lent him. "Master, wait, I forgot to give this back, I made a new one while en route back to the Temple. My new one is designed similar to yours but with one difference: more leather wrappings." Arik said.

"Thank you, Arik. I am glad you remembered. Be careful." Satele said.

Several days later…

The _Crusader_ entered the atmosphere and began to carefully descend to the Mandalorian camp. The hologram of a Mandalorian showed up in front of the pilots Arik and Talia. "Unknown Republic vessel, you are in restricted airspace. State your intentions." The Mandalorian said. The Jedi Knights noticed that were two fighters each bearing the Mandalorian symbol in on the wings.

Cragg then approached the hologram and said, "This Cragg of clan Cadera. The captain of this ship was asked by the Mand'alor herself. She asked me to bring him here to help us out."

"Stand by for one minute." The Mandalorian hologram said and then disappeared. Arik then turned to Cragg and asked, "Think they will buy it? Mandalorians aren't known to be very trusting of Jedi or Sith, especially since it was I who once attacked them."

"They will, I am sure of it. Besides, the clans are aware of what is going on. They watched the HoloNet. They were outraged about how you were used and about to be tossed aside. Valkorian or Vitiate, as you call him, has no honor even by Sith standards." Cragg assured. The Mandalorian hologram then appeared and addressed them, "We have received confirmed from the Lord Man'alor herself. Land at these coordinates here, and meet her in her tent. Attempt to deviate from the course given or attack and you will be shot down. In other words, welcome to our home." The Mandalorian said.

"What a fun bunch, I think I might visit Mandalore sometime." Arik said with a sarcastic smile.

"You are indeed like your mother. Too bad your sister outgrew her sarcasm." Talia as helped Arik prepare for descent. The ship set down carefully on a solid duracrete plate. Arik then began to make sure the ship was secure. Arik and Talia dressed up in their armor with insulation from the cold. The crew made their way off the ship and closed the ramp. The Mand'alor Shae Vizla herself along with Cragg's sister and their mother Mako, with her hair hanging down bearing Mandalorian armor ( **A/N:** These are Torian Cadera's children in this story. Both are twins.).

"You are the expert on how to deal with these _auretii_. I was told you could help us." Shae Vizla said. ( **A/N:** _Auretti_ means "outsider" in Mand'oa.)

"I am, you must be the Mand'alor herself. My father told me all about you." Arik stated.

"You are correct, you must be Terrik's little cub, Arik. You are a formidable _auretii._ The reason I have called you down here is that the attacks seem too organized to be just random. I believe that they are being led by another fallen Sith Lord. Similar to you, of course." The Mand'alor said.

"Who do you think?" Arik asked with his curiosity piqued. "Do you have a recording?"

"We do, follow me." She said. Arik and the others followed the Mandalorian leader to her tent. The technicians then decided to show the Jedi Knight the mysterious Sith Lord. The recording shown a tall dark individual with a cape and a hood while taking down the Mandalorian with ruthless efficiency. When he approached the last man, the Sith choked him and used Force Lightning on him killing him in two minutes. He then said something in the Sith tongue that was translated as, "Jedi Knights, come and get us."

Arik eyeing the recording then asked, "How tall was the individual?"

"The recording shows his height was 2.2 meters." Mako said. "Are you sure this a fallen Sith? It could be what you call 'Dark Jedi' doing all of this."

"There is one problem with that: This attack was deliberate and well planned. Too organized to be some Dark Jedi doing all of this. Any survivors?" Arik asked.

"Just one, me." Cragg said.

"Is there is a reason why?" Arik said curiously.

"I was scouting at the time. I saw individual was white-skin, human-looking, but bald. I believe that it is Darth Malgus." Cragg said.

"That's impossible; he was killed above Ilum by a Republic strike team. They push off the station." Talia said with her crossed.

"My father did sense he was not truly gone, somehow." Arik reminded Talia. "I am not trying to disprove you."

"I know you weren't, Arik." Talia said calming him about possibly hurting her.

"When do we attack them?" Arik then asked the Mandalorian leader.

"We attack at first light. Get some rest. You _auretti_ will definitely need it. The tent is already set up for you." Vizla said.

As they were walking to the tent, one Mandalorian starting to curse at Arik for attacking them years ago on their homeworld before realizing that it was futile to attack the planet. That same one was also cursing Arik for taking Talia away from him. Suddenly curious, Arik stopped in his tracks. He then turned around slowly with a blank face.

The Jedi Knight asked, "What did you say?"

"You heard me, _Jetii._ " The Mandalorian asked before spitting in Arik's face.

"That is disgusting. Have you lost your mind?" Arik said with anger in his voice.

"It should be, you cost me my career in the Republic military for exposing me for my supposed crimes. I had to join the Mandalorians to fight. You should be dead, _auretti_." The Mandalorian said.

"Ah, I remember you now. Tyle, I remember you gave Talia a black eye. By the way, you did all that yourself. You tried to kill me, but I mind tricked you into changing your ways. I guess you want to fight me. Well, you won't get such from me. Deimos is dead. Bury it." Arik said with his arms crossed.

Enraged, the Mandalorian pushed the Jedi Knight to the ground. The Mand'alor then appeared and asked, "What is going on?"

"This _auretti_ made me angry, so I pushed him." Tyle said.

"Why?" The Mand'alor asked.

"When he was in the Republic military, he was dating my partner here for a time. When she refused to sleep with him, he punched her in the face giving her a black eye. When I found out, I was infuriated, but Master Satele told me to confront him with a calm mind." Arik said as he got up and wipe his face with towel.

"What happened when you confront him?" Shae Vizla asked with her arms crossed.

"What happened next was that he tried to stab me with a knife. Even tried to throw one at me, but I used the Force to stop it. Mind-tricked him into treating women with respect from that day on. Apparently, it didn't work on him as I thought it did. I then got a report from a female Republic Emergency Response Corps member that said he was continuing his behavior. So I helped that lady set up a trap to catch him doing this. We caught him on video, when I tried to show him evidence to prove his guilt and convince him to stop his behavior, he attacked and held me at gunpoint as a hostage." Arik continued while pacing back and forth explaining what was going on.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Shae asked.

"It is not the Jedi way to kill an unarmed man. Besides, I prefer to end things peacefully, not violently. He brought me before the Grandmaster and the Supreme Commander threatening to kill me if I didn't agree to drop the investigation on him. When he pointed the gun at my Master and her partner, I throw him over my shoulder and used a lightsaber pointing it at his head ending the fight. In the result court martial, he was convicted of assault and battery, and threatening superiors and Republic officials. The sentence was he was dishonorably discharged and banished from the Republic for life." Arik said as the man pointed a blaster at Arik's head. The Jedi Knight was not intimidated by the blaster.

"First, the Republic. Now, the Mandalorians. You really want me to suffer? Don't you, snitch?" Tyle asked with anger in his face.

"Tyle! Put the gun down! You dishonor me by threatening this _auretti_." Shae Vizla pointing her blaster at him.

"I will not! This man cost me everything, my job, my girlfriends, and my career." Tyle pointing a blaster back at the Mandalorian leader.

"You have done that yourself. Your anger and lust to dominate others have done that already." Arik said without fear in his voice.

"Well, I hope you made your peace with the Force, because I get a chance to repay for all the misery you caused me. Time to die, Jedi…" Tyle said.

Just then, Teff'ith snuck behind the individual and hit him in the back of the head. "Stupid Mandalorian." She muttered. "Didn't you try to attack him?"

"No, Teff'ith. I was going to crush the blaster with my left hand. Speaking of which…" Arik said before crushing the weapon in his hand causing it to sizzle.

"I am going to kill him for this insult." Shae said.

"No, let him live in prison for his actions. Life imprisonment with no parole." Arik said.

"Even better, let him learn the price of his anger. It's a shame that he chose to try to kill you. You didn't even flinch despite having that blaster in your face. Impressive." Shae said as she motioned to the men to put him in the brig.

"What can I say? We Jedi are trained to stay calm even under tense situations. It's what allows us to solve things diplomatically." Arik said with a smirk.

"Go on get some rest. I apologize for his attempt on your life. Mandalorians aren't like this, most of the time." Shae said.

"No matter, I've had worse. Getting threatened is a price to pay for a clean conscience. Have a good night, Mand'alor." Arik said as he motioned for his crew to follow him.

Upon entering the tent, Teff'ith tried to slap Arik. Cursing at him in Huttese, "Are you stupid or something? You could have got yourself killed dealing with that boy. Why didn't you just fight him?"

Arik responded back saying, "First off, do not call me stupid. And second, I was trying to defuse a fight before it happened. Besides, that guy is angry with me for helping Talia all these years ago."

"Well next time, ignore their rants. It ain't worth getting yourself killed over it." Teff'ith said before hitting him in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Arik said in Basic rubbing his head.

"A lesson, learn to keep cool when the pressure is tense in a conversation." The Twi'lek said before trying to hit him again. Arik ducked and she said chuckling, "Ha! See? You kept cool and responded correctly!"

"Yeah and you hit hard, too."Arik said getting his thick pajamas on. Talia and the others followed suit. The crew then began to sleep soundly as the snow fell hard around.

Meanwhile…

A tall Sith Lord was teaching the Dark Zakuul Knights how to better fight against the Sith, Jedi, or their light-sides counterparts. Suddenly, a hologram appeared bearing the image of the Emperor's Voice. The Sith Lord bend his knee for his Dark Masterl. The host's half Sith Pureblood, half human body addressed the Dark Zakuul Knights in his dark voice, " **We have a new enemy, Deimos, your former Commander has decided to turn against us. When you see or face him, leave him to Malgus.** "

"My Lord, if he turned back to the dark side, then we could regain our strength and destroy those who stand in our way." Malgus noted to present another option.

" **If he can be turned, then do so. If not, destroy him or humiliate him. I want him to suffer for his betrayal. And Malgus, do not underestimate him. He is Satele's former apprentice.** "

"He will join us or die, my Master." Malgus said bowing his head.

A day later after much planning….

The Mandalorians began to make their move along with Arik's crew. The Mandalorians with their fighters and bombers began to bomb the facilities turrets and the power generators. The Skytroopers then began to descend on the troops while the DZK (Dark Zakuul Knights) began to diverge on the Mandos, Arik and Talia then began to step in and bring the fight to help the Mandalorians. Teff'ith then began to dual wield blasters to help bring down the Skytroopers. Realizing they could not win, the DZK ordered a retreat. Arik noticed that something was off when he was suddenly hit with a powerful Force Push. Talia was thrown away as Arik hit the ground. It was then Arik looked up at the legendary Dark Lord of the Sith himself, Darth Malgus.

"Malgus, why I am not surprised?" Arik said with disdain as he got up off the snowy ground. He noticed the Mandalorians try to open fire on Malgus. When they did, deflected every single shot and turned it right back on them.

"Stop! You will get yourselves killed facing him." Arik warned the Mandalorians. "He is mine to face."

The lightsabers Arik had been ignited and he rushed Malgus trying to overpower him. However, he made missed lunge and was kneed in the gut. He then lifted him by his throat and began taunting him, "You and I, we are alike we are Sith Lords with great power. You were meant to lead Vitiate's forces to victory and rejected it for this Jedi woman!"

Arik then used Force Light to get him to let go. He then Force pushed him into a dark area. It was then Arik turned off his lightsabers and used Force Camoflauge to hide to try to sneak on the Dark Lord. Then the Dark Lord said, "Ah, you think darkness is **your** ally? Unlike me, you merely adopted the darkness. I was born and molded by the dark. I didn't see the light until I was older. By then, it was nothing but blinding!" He then grabbed by his throat and then Force pushed him into a durasteel wall. He began to approached Arik with his lightsaber drawn.

Before Malgus could stab him, he rolled out of the way and tried to run on the walls to do a powerful speed slash on Malgus. The more experienced Sith Lord ducked and made Arik hit his shoulder on the metal hard. Arik became frustrated with getting taking down for every time he tried to attack with a powerful maneuver. He got up tried to hammer Malgus with his left arm. The Dark Lord responded by blasting him with Force Lightning, then sent him crashing through a duracrete wall.

The Dark Lord said to him, "I admire your courage and power, but you have no wisdom to guide it properly, boy. Alas, it is time I take your ego down a notch you Corellian Jedi dog. He then lifted the boy up with his strength by his neck and lower back and dropped him hard on his metallic knee pad fracturing Arik's back.

The pain caused Arik to scream loudly, "Aaaaaaaaahhh!"

Talia woke up hearing her boyfriend's screams and got her lightsaber and hit Malgus in his left eye blinding the eye. She then raised her lightsaber.

"What is you see in him, that you do not in other men?" Malgus said to make her angry. "A friend? A lover? Or perhaps your Prince Charming?"

"Back off, Malgus! My grandmother bested you on Alderaan. Do not make finish what she started." Talia warned.

"Foolish girl, you cannot help him. He is broken. I trained the Warrior side of him. Vitiate trained the Inquistor side. I helped shape him into the perfect killing machine. And you, a descendant of Revan and that shik femal Bastila Shan, thinks that you can help him with your love? How foolish. When he recovers, tell him meet me to challenge me." Malgus said to her. "We will meet again, Jedi.

The Dark Lord said before Force Blasting the ice away. Talia then put Arik on his back. She then contacted the Mandalorians for help.

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N: This is first time I have made a chapter based in parts rather than one.** **The second will be worked on. Be patient until then. If you have any questions concerning the story, make sure you have an account on or DeviantART to that I can talk to you. Thank you and God Bless!**


	11. Broken Pt 2

**A/N: After the fight on Rhen Var, Arik for the first time, since becoming a Jedi Knight again, has been bested by his one of his former Masters: Darth Malgus. Now comes the time for the young Jedi to rise above his injuries and make an alliance to crush his former Sith Master's dark army. While he recovers, he rests in an apartment that was once his. His girlfriend and his droid do everything they can to make his comfortable and recover.**

 **Chapter 10: Broken Part 2**

 **3612 BBY, two days after the Battle of Rhen Var.**

On Coruscant, Arik lay on the bed with his back in a brace. The young man had been ordered to lay in bed and rest for several hours each day and then exercise while recovering from his injury. Talia had been sleeping on couch. She was exhausted after helping Arik into the bed with his cybernetic arm. The two Jedi Knights then dreamed they were back on Tython chasing each other after they finished their studies for the day. Angelique was with them as she was still learning to be a Jedi Knight. It then as Talia had bumped into her encouraging her to tag Arik. When she caught up with him, he held both of his arms to where he could not move easily.

"I have an interesting idea… Hey Talia, come over and kiss Arik on the lips. Let him be your first boy to kiss." Angelique said.

"Okay, here I come." Talia said as she held Arik's head carefully to kiss him.

" Oh no, no, no, please don't. Talia, please stop, I'm too young and handsome. Please… hmmmpf." Arik said as Talia pressed his little lips to his own.

The young Jedi was in shock at getting his first kiss from his young friend. All of a sudden, the dream turned into Yavin 4's surface where Arik captured Talia as she was pinned by Hadje, the Sith apprentice of Deimos. He was set to rip her robes and destroy Talia's honor as a maiden. Luckily, Deimos was watching and Force pulled the Rattaki to his Master's hand. The Dark Lord of Terror then lifted him off the ground without choking the young man.

"DID I NOT TELL YOU THAT I WAS GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DEFILED ANOTHER WOMAN?! HUH?!" Deimos said with his mask on.

"I didn't yet Master. She is your enemy though." Hadje said trying to weasel his way out.

"I made it quite clear, boy. You answer to me and my Master for this act of disobedience." Deimos reminded.

He then proceeded to have the Sith apprehended and Talia in chains but unharmed. They took the shuttle to Korriban using stealth technology. It was there they eventually had the two Sith face off. The winner would then decide the fate of the loser. Deimos emerged as the victor and killed the Rattaki as punishment for attempting to defile Talia and hurting one woman in front of her husband and kid. Deimos then tried to kill Vitiate when he had his back turned. The Knights then turned their red lightsaber pikes to Arik. It was then he was choked by the ancient Sith with the Force.

" **Careful not to choke on your aspirations, Deimos. You cannot best me yet.** " Vitiate said as he let go of Deimos. " **Now go and bring Talia to the dark side. I command it.** "

"As you wish, my lord." Deimos said. Then Arik woke up from his dreams abruptly after feeling a dull pain in his left arm. Despite surgery to remove the damage from the blast, Arik still had to have medicine that helped him deal with the occasional pain from his missing left arm. He carefully got up to get his medicine. He walked in his house shoes to the kitchen. He got the pill bottle and took the pills with some water before he noticed Talia moving in her sleep. She was crying in her sleep, so Arik used the Force to lift her from the couch to the bed. He got her covers and covered her up carefully as she calmed down. He then turned his fan on to cool himself as she got in the bed with her and let her cling onto him. He then proceeded to go back to sleep as eyes grew heavy.

The next morning…

Talia yawned as she noticed that she was on Arik chest once again. She smiled as he breathed heavily in his sleep. She then touched his nose gently to greet him. "Morning, handsome."

"Morning, beautiful." Arik said as he kissed her deeply.

"Come on, get up. My parents are coming over. They want to see the new you and meet my new boyfriend." Talia said as she got in her changing room.

Arik then bolted up and said, "Please tell me you're joking. Your parents hate me after what I did to you on Korriban."

"Nonsense, it wasn't like you were going to defile me in that room. Besides, I wasn't completely naked. They value you. You are a good friend and good boyfriend material." Talia said as showed her head while changing.

"Oh yeah, a boyfriend who got his fiancée pregnant and then killed by the one I once called my Sith Master. That's real good boyfriend material." Arik retorted as he drank some fruit punch juice.

"Come on, Angelique loved you very much. She told you to move on from the experience. The Jedi Code says, ' _There is no chaos, only harmony'_. I still care for you despite our history of being at each other's throats." Talia said as she fluffed up her hair with the four braids and her free hair.

"You're right, my friend. And despite my injuries, I am still Arik Orgus Carsen-Elan. Son of the Jedi Battlemaster and your Master… And Satele's greatest but most wayward student. So what are we making for the dinner?" Arik said as he went to the refresher to take a bath.

"Corellian and Coruscanti cuisine. Does that sound nice?" Talia said as she went to kiss his cheek. "Don't take too long. I need your help to set it up."

"Duly noted." He said as he closed the behind him.

Half an hour later…

Lana showed up in dark robes and her hood up to avoid the ire of the Coruscanti people. She then greeted her daughter and hugged her deeply saying, "How are you, my child?" She held her daughter's face only to make her smile at being held like she was a kid again.

"I am fine, Mother. Where's Father?" Talia said as she held her mother dearly.

"He is on his way. He has a habit of showing when least expected. By the way, I hear you bagged yourself another boyfriend. Who is the lucky man?" Lana asked as she eyed her daughter.

"He just got out of the shower. He is getting the food ready outside on the patio." Talia said as she noticed Arik cooking the food on the patio of the apartment. Lana narrowed her gaze on the man cooking outside.

"Please tell me you're joking. Arik is your new boyfriend?" Lana asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm guessing that you do not approve of him." Talia said.

"Are you joking? I approve. I am just making sure you know what you are doing. He did torture you with lightning and bested me, an unconventional Sith Lord. He proved to be more powerful than me with experience." Lana said to disprove her daughter. "By the way, how is he in bed?"

"Mother! It is not like that! Arik and I made an agreement not to sleep with each other outside of the boundaries of marriage." Talia said in a mortified state.

"Relax, child. I was only teasing you. But I can tell you that you like his toned up muscles." Lana said to mess with her daughter.

The door ringed loudly alerting Talia to her other guest. She then approached her door only to find the area outside empty. Suddenly, she heard Theron say, "Little one, I've got an idea for a prank. I will try to approach Arik from behind when he finishes up his cooking to scare with this stealth field generator. What do you say?"

"Alright, just be careful. He might be liable to take your head off if you screw up his cooking." Talia said as Lana agreed.

Theron decided to sneak Arik as he finished up the food. As he went to take a breath from the patio railing, he felt grabbed by his shoulders, "Boo!" Arik then turned around was about to punch Theron with his right hand. "Arik, stop! It's me, Theron!" The SIS agent said.

"Don't do that again, you know I hate that, Theron!" Arik said as he pulled his hand back. He then got the light weight food to carry to the kitchen. Theron then carried the rest to the ladies where they then got the utensils and the bowls and plates. Arik then blessed the food in his Old Corellian tongue, " _Ashla, ben tiu mantajo tio Bey far. Las li Bey al Uhl nuhrajo Al nia korpo Il partoni nin nia offend. Ehin via nom de amovi ni preti. Amen._ " (Tranlation: Ashla, bless these provisons that were made. Let it be to the nourishment to our bodies and forgive us our trespasses. In your name of the Force, we pray. Amen).

They then began to eat and chatter about how things were in the past and how Arik learned the dead Corellian language. Then Theron asked a very serious question about how Arik turned to the dark side. At first, Talia tried to convince Theron to not ask that question while at dinner. However, Arik felt he needed to tell them after dinner. They all agreed as they put the dishes in the dishwasher. They all gathered in the living room as Arik began to fidget with his fingers as he told exactly how it happened.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Arik, Angelique, and the Republic soldiers were trekking throught the forest of Yavin 4. They were investigating the strange occurrences of Republic and Imperial forces were disappearing without much of a trace. Suddenly, they were ambushed by Skytroopers and Zakuul Knights in black and red armor. The resulting ambush took men's lives in a matter of two minutes. To avoid a massacre of all, Arik told them to let the Jedi Knights to stay while the troopers left unharmed. The man in charge, a half Sith Pureblood/half Human Sith Lord with red eyes, agreed if they didn't tell the Republic about what happened. The troopers then agreed and went their way.

For two days, Arik was tortured while Angelique helplessly watched as he moaned, screamed, or cried at the pain he was receiving from torture. She then started puking in front of the man in charge. The man identified himself as the former Immortal Emperor Valkorian and he knelt to her level. " **You bear his offspring. She could become the most powerful Force-user in the galaxy. However, it would heartbreaking for Arik to kill his own child.** "

"Yes, we shared a few nights together. I have already figured that out, monster." Angelique said as she wiped her mouth.

" **I could spare him the pain of losing her if you will give me your life. Ironic, he is trained to calm himself in tense situations like this, but not losing a wife-to-be and his unborn in one single stroke.** " Vitiate said.

"He will never give into you. He is destined to kill you, someday." Angelique said as she held her barely flat pregnant belly.

" **I will kill him when the time is right. And there is nothing to stop me from finishing what I started decades ago if it wasn't for his father and mother.** " Vitiate said as he let Arik off the torture table. " **Now, I offer you a choice, let die the man you love or give up your life for the sake of this child that once insulted me. Choose.** "

"I will give my life for him. He doesn't deserve this but me than him killing his children." Angelique said as she began to heal his broken body.

" **Wise choice, let us see if you love can save him from himself.** " Vitiate said as he walked away from the two lovers. Angelique then kissed Arik as he began to let his passion take over and the two shared the night together one last time. She then began to tell him something as she relaxed from their act of passion.

"Arik, I need to tell you something. I'm pregnant with your child." Angelique said as she looked into his emerald gaze.

"What? How far along are you?" Arik said as he grew excited.

"About a couple of days. I am afraid I will not live that long to have her." Angelique said as she began to cry. "I made my choice to lose my life and hers in exchange for yours. I am so sorry to leave you like this. I can't bear the thought of losing my baby to that monster who is outside our door."

"I understand completely, no need to cry over saving a life." Arik said to ease her pain. The morning came in nine hours and the two were dragged away. She was forced to kneel as poor Arik was held by two Zakuul Knights by his arms as he struggled.

" **Save your energy boy. You used that spending the night with one of my former people.** " Vitiate said to taunt his enemy's son. The young man then spit on him.

" **Well, well. You are your mother's son. Too bad she didn't join me, I could have allowed her to take and dominate your father. Instead, she fell in with the Jedi, married one, and copulated with a Jedi resulting in you.** " Vitiate said to futher taunt him. " **Today, ladies and gentlemen, we begin our plans to take much of the galaxy from the Galactic Republic, Sith Empire, and the Zakuul Republic. To begin our plans, I will give you a new commander. A commander so powerful and dangerous that they will all fear us and submit to our rule.** "

He then took the Arik's remaining green lightsaber. He then taunted the boy by telling him, " **You, my little Jedi friend, must learn. That love dies.** " After saying that, he lift Angelique off the ground and pulled her towards the blade piercing her hear. Arik then ran towards her embracing her.

"My love, I love you, I always have. I would have been glad to spend the rest of my days as your wife. May the Force be with you,my dear, always." Angelique said as she closed her eyes in death. Arik then began to cry over the one woman who he loved dearly and bore his offspring. Feeling both of their deaths in the Force, he began to wail over the deaths around him. (The best Star Wars song to go with this tragedy is the Funeral of Qui-Gon Jinn theme.)

After he cried all he could, he began to take deep angry breaths as he felt he call of the dark side. Arik became enraged and pushed the crowd around him down. "AAAUUUUGHHH!" The young man cried in a Force Scream. He then took the blade from Vitiate and began to sprint towards his fiancée's killer and cut him three times. Two _shiim_ marks on the right side of his face and one on his left side. The Dark Lord dodged Arik's lunged and Force pushed him into a tree and then approached him touching his forehead. The touch resulted in a dramatic change for Arik, his green eyes were being replaced by the yellow and red ringed eyes of a Sith Lord. Unknown to the Dark Lord, Arik remembered his Master's words about sealing part of his mind from Tenebrae's to avoid complete control. As the transformation took place, Arik screamed in agony as he felt the dark shadow of death incarnate taking his mind. He collapsed on his knees as as the dark side took control of him and he bowed his head closing his eyes. He then awoke to his Master's voice, " **My apprentice can you hear me?** "

"Yes, Master. What is thy bidding?" Arik said as his eyes shone with a red glow.

" **I need to give you a new name. Henceforth you shall be known as Lord… Deimos, the Dark Lord of Terror for you terrified me for a minute or two.** " Vitiate said. " **Rise, my student and enforcer.** "

Arik then rose and went to his shuttle and began to switch to black and red robes to make a new outfit. He then decided to destroy his Jedi lightsaber with the Force and threw it next to his dead fiancée's lightsaber and body as he used the Force to burn her body to give her funeral pyre as he looked on her for the last time and pulled his hood up as he went into the shuttle to make his new lightsabers as per the Sith way of making a blade that identifies him and him alone. He stopped to leave his pendant on a tree before he left Yavin 4.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So that is how I began my life as Deimos." Arik said with his head down and in shame.

"Hate to say this, but everybody has that rage inside them. Talia nearly had that rage for a minute when you attacked us both mercilessly. She only stopped when she went to see if you were not seriously injured from the rock attack she did. She was relieved that not only were you okay, but that you regained control for a short period of time to reveal how to bring you back to the fold." Lana said.

"I know, I didn't think she would turn aggressive on you. Your eyes were wide and surprised. She was pounding the hell out of your defensive forms." Theron said.

"That she was. I could've sworn her eyes went from caramel brown to yellow with a blood ring. I was scared at her aggressive attacks. That is why I refused to let Hadje and that crime lord from making her a slave for pleasure and domination. I had standards. Plus I respected her as a fellow warrior." Arik said with a smile on his lips. "Sort of like Malgus when it came to his fighting. He respected his opponents. Ah… I think I know why he injured my back. He wanted a showdown that was proper."

"Malgus? A fallen Sith Lord? I thought he killed people a lot." Talia said as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"He does but he taught me several things as a warrior. The strong always rise against the weak. Never defile women or make slaves. Both actions would draw unwanted attention. In addition, attack only those who are armed-"

Just then T8-O1 appeared and said that three people were trying to contact him on the communication room. Lana and Theron took that as a cue to be there with the two Jedi as they entered into to answer. The Supreme Chancellor, Zakuulan President, and the Emperor of the Sith all appeared to address Arik.

The Supreme Chancellor Tai Cordan was the first address, "Greetings Master Jedi Arik. On behalf of the Republic, I thank you for helping Chandrila with its people. I have also come to ask you for your help."

"I agree with Mr. Cordan as well. I believe our people thank you for helping us by sending that aid from Brentaal IV. The people still hold nothing against you as Deimos. They know that Valkorian was a monster hidden behind supposed benevolence. I still can't believe our former Immortal Emperor would do what he did to Vaylin, the twins, and you." Indo Zal said going from happy to sudden sadness.

"Mr. Zal, do not blame yourself, nor the people, for what happened. He was just leading you when you needed guidance. If they hadn't followed him, they would never have eventually learned the truth. Too bad, it took a war to open all our eyes. To what he was… or is." Arik said as he turned. "Your Highness."

"Emperor Vawnrawn, if you will. Might I say, it is a pleasure to meet the man who brought all three of us on our knees. Even the mighty Empire's Wrath, Darth Nox and their children could not best you." The Pureblood Sith Emperor said with a dark smile.

"I do not like to boast but the Sith Lords lack one thing when it came to fighting me: a respect and understanding of their opponent. I was trained in the Sith Warrior ways by Malgus and taught in the Sith Inquisitor ways by your former Emperor Vitiate. Combine the two distinct classes and you get one of the most powerful users of the dark side in the history of the galaxy." Arik said to remind him of why Vowrawn failed to defeat the former Sith Lord Deimos.

"That you are correct… descendant of Ajunta Pall." Vowrawn said teasing the young Jedi.

"Again with reminding me of my Sith heritage. I am filled with chagrin." Arik said as he put his hand to his face.

Lana then stepped in and touched his shoulder reminding him that he was joking. Talia then decided to break the silence. "What is it that all three of you want?"

"We want to help Arik in his efforts to stop Vitiate's dark army. We know he cannot do it alone. His bittersweet victory on Rhen Var shows that when it comes to leading a resistance to something that is similar to our enemies but with different leaders." Tai Cordan said.

"I concur; the Dark Zakuul Knights are similar to our Sith Empire, in terms of the use of the Force. However, they are no longer for justice; it is for mere revenge on Vitiate's part. He is trying to let us know he will destroy all who opposed him: Republic, Jedi, Sith, Zakuulans, Mandalorians, and so on." Vowrawn said.

"The attacks on our respective temples show that he is capable of attacking all who stand in his way for his quest of revenge and reclamation of domination over the galaxy. He is to be stopped if we are avoid further attacks by his group." Zal explained.

"We are asking you to be the leader of a powerful, but temporary alliance to stop this group and put an end to an enemy that has been a thorn in our side for several years." Tai Cordan explained.

Arik was wide-eyed at being asked for such a task. He then asked, "Why? Why not someone else? My father? Satele Shan?"

"Because we want someone to stand up to Vitiate and show him that he is not invincible and that he has our response. We are not asking you to directly challenge him, but we are asking you to stop however you see fit. And no one has more knowledge of how he fights his enemies than you." Cordan further explained.

"Scourge does and he was once Vitiate's personal executioner." Arik said.

"Yes, but he has no interest in helping out when he is trying to rid himself of his pain." Vowrawn said.

"Well, let me get my parents and my master here and we'll talk more. I want to make sure that this is the will of the Force. Understood?" Arik said carefully.

"Understood." They all said as they ended their transmission. Arik then got his holodevice as he sat down on the bed. The holo-images of his parents then turned to their son.

"Yes, Arik is there something you need?" Terrik said as he turned to face his son with his wife standing by.

"I need you to come to Talia's apartment. There is something you must hear." Arik said. "I will await at your arrival. I must temporarily rest to help my back."

"Okay, we are on our way, son." Kira said.

Arik fell asleep then began to dream he was on Korriban holding Talia near the table. He had just killed his apprentice for attempting to break one of Deimos' rules of no defiling woman. Even in her restraints, Talia remained calm about being moved by her former friend. He sealed the door to the room. He then removed her restraints as Talia rubbed her wrists.

"Now, my young Jedi friend. Strip to just your undergarments and get on the table." Deimos said.

"Arik, please don't do this. I understand why you turned to the dark side. Come with me, we can get you the help you need." Talia pleaded.

"STRIP TO YOUR UNDERGARMENTS! NOW!" Deimos said as he pulled one of his lightsabers and brought it near her throat. She did as she was told. When she took off her robes and boots, all she had left was a blue tank top and blue panties. She then laid on the table as Deimos put on the restraints. He then laid her robes respectfully on a nearby table as made the table turned to face him.

"Where is Bailyn? I had her split up to avoid being attacked by Hadje." Talia as she faced her former friend with his black mask of Zildrog.

"You mean the Jedi who bested me Rhen Var and the little sister of Arik. You will be relieved to know that she is safe." Deimos said as sat in the chair. "Now you will give in to the dark side or it will be a very painful day for you."

"Never. I will never go down your path, Arik!" Talia said. This enraged the Dark Lord as he sent black Force Lighting on her on the lowest amount. "AHHHH!" She screamed as he stopped his onslaught of dark power.

Shen then breathed heavily at feeling such power causing pain to her. Deimos then began to ask her several questions for two days before he decided to rest from torturing his former Jedi friend. On the third by noon after she was tortured by Deimos, Talia said, "Arik, you do not scare me. Think about what you are doing."

Deimos unleashed black lightning on her causing excruciating pain throughout her body. She screamed painfully as his cold rage made the power more intense. When he stopped, she breathed heavily at being tortured by her former best friend.

"You think I am heartless, don't you girl?" Deimos asked Talia.

"Arik, this is not what Angelique would want. Hurting me and killing others will not bring her back." Talia said trying to reason with him.

"I am not doing this for her, she is irrelevant. You don't know the power of the dark side." Deimos said. "Join me; we can rule the galaxy together."

"I can't do that, Arik. Believe it or not, I refuse to give to myself to a hopeless cause. Malak tried to betray Revan to his death, but it failed due to my ancestor being at the right place at the right time. Vitiate will betray if given the opportunity. Please, stop this." Talia begged Deimos

Walking towards to the window overlooking the Korriban desert, he said, "It is too late for me, little one. Nothing I do can undo what I have brought to the galaxy. I must obey my Master."

"No one is beyond redemption, not even the Dark Lord of the Sith." Talia stated to remind the young fallen Jedi.

Suddenly, a dart hit him the neck causing him to black out from drowsiness and drop asleep. Theron Shan had used a stealth field generator to sneak in.

"Hey kid. Did he hurt you?" Theron said as undone the restraints on the machine.

"Aside from Force Lightning, I am okay. How did you get in?" Talia said as she got dressed quickly and clipped on Zho's lightsaber.

They quickly took off to avoid Arik waking with full blown anger. Deimos awoke in full fury and used the Force to teleport where Talia and Theron were meeting to escape with Lana bidding them to hurry.

Suddenly the air grew dark and cold as Deimos appeared in black and red smoke. Everyone gasped as he showed with glowing red eyes.

"Nobody is leaving here alive." Deimos said through his teeth.

Theron then pulled a lightsaber that had a familiar look to it. It was Nghani Zho's lightsaber. Deimos immediately recognized it as such. Theron turned it on and took the stance of a Jedi Knight. Deimos turned his lightsaber in response to the stance. Deimos then said, "That lightsaber, I thought it was destroyed…"

"It was a lie, boy." Theron said.

"I am not a boy, and I hate liars. I will take that lightsaber as my trophy when I am done with you." Deimos said.

"Come get it, then. I will defend my daughter with my life." Theron said as he motioned to her to move away from the fight. Deimos then walked towards him with his lightsaber touching the ground. He then made his lightsaber threw melted metal near the SIS agent as he nearly flinched when they missed. As he looked back, he saw Deimos attacking with what recognized as Form V in lightsaber combat form. He blocked a strike holding a blade lock looking at Deimos' eyes as he fought valiantly to protect his only daughter from the Lord of Terror.

Soon after the fight began, Lana Beniko brought the shuttle in the landing area. She activated the Adegan crystal to hide the shuttle from the DZK's LADAR/RADAR scanners. She then saw her friend and one-time lover in danger; along with their child, she grabbed her lightsaber intent on helping them both.

Theron was eventually overpowered and was grabbed with the Force. He then looked at Talia briefly, then he was thrown into the wall, knocking him out cold. Lana showed up then tried to attack Deimos from behind only to find that he blocked her lightsaber as turned quickly. Deimos then began to fight the enraged mother. Unlike Theron, Lana had Deimos on the defensive. Deimos was desperate to stop her from killing him. When she missed the lunge, he rammed her with his shoulder then used the Force to grab her and threw to the wall hard. She then landed right near Theron. Talia was shocked by Deimos behavior and she used the Force to grab Zho's lightsaber. She then grabbed her mother's red lightsaber and proceeded to attack Deimos with a flurry of Juyo strikes with Niman techniques. Deimos was overpowered and was slashed lightly across the chest. Talia then threw him against the wall hard. She then used the Force throw rocks at her opponent's head. Deimos tried using black Force Lightning to stop each rock. However, he was no match for the full fury of Talia. One of the rocks struck him in the head and made him fall back from his attack.

Realizing her anger was clouding her judgment, her Sith-like yellow and red eyes turned back into the caramel brown eyes. Concerned for her former friend, she carefully approached Arik and lifted his head up. Looking in her eyes, he told her, "To save me from the dark side, you must return to Yavin 4 to find my necklace and recite a quote I once told you as a child. Now, go and may the Force be with you, my friend. Talia then took this advice, grabbed her parents, and flew out of the Korriban hangar.

Arik woke up with a cold sweat when Vitiate told him he failed him for letting the girl escape and using Force Lightning on him. Talia sensed his uneasiness and went to the bedroom. Concerned, she gave him a wet rag to help wipe his sweat away. Arik looked tired from the nightmare.

"All you alright, my dear?" Talia said holding his face gently with one hand.

"I am alright, I just had a nightmare about me torturing you and attacking your parents in a fury. It ended when I told you how to free me and Vitiate punishing me for failing to recapturing you." Arik said as he used the Force to get a water bottle. He drank heavily to cool down.

"Take it easy, you are going to kill yourself by drinking too fast." Talia as she gently took the water from him.

"I am so sorry for this, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I really hurt you and humiliated you that day." Arik said as he bowed his head in shame.

"Arik, do not dwell on the past. You tested my resolve, I proved stronger than the former Emperor's hatred through you." Talia said hugging her boyfriend from the side. "Surely you must have wanted an excuse to see most of my skin. Huh?"

"Really, Talia? In front of your parents?" Arik said.

"They are not here; they left after your meeting with the leaders. Besides, I am flirting with you despite your pain. I loosen your serious nature at times with it." Talia said as she turned his head and kissed his head gently. He took the opportunity and began gently kissing her neck. She raised her head as he began kissing from the right side to her windpipe. She giggled as his kisses proved to make her excited. Just then, someone cleared their throats. Stopping his kisses, he looked at his parents with eyes that were neither happy nor angry, just disapproving of their son's attempt at seducing someone.

"I know we do that a lot, but that is because we are married, son. Bailyn and Thexan almost loaded up the ramp for it. I know that you didn't plan on having a child, but a child with your fiancée, outside of marriage? That is what got you into the mess you're in. Think before you do, son." Terrik said.

"Yes, Father. I apologize for trying that on you Talia." Arik said scratching his head nervously.

"No problem, I was getting too excited when you kissed me on my neck." Talia said regaining her composure.

"Is there something you need, Arik?" Kira asked.

"Yes, there is I was contacted by three major superpowers of the galaxy asking me to help form an alliance that opposes Vitiate and his dark army. I want you advice. Should I lead it or let someone else do it?" Arik asked.

"I believe you should. You and Talia are the main ones that have shown that Vitiate is not unstoppable. And you are the only who knows their tactics better than anyone." Terrik said. "Let's contact them to let them know your choice."

Before they entered the room, Arik heard his holodevice go off in his room. Arik then told them, "Let them I will be there in a minute. I have to answer this call." The Jedi Knight then activated the device. It showed the image of his Jedi Master: Satele Shan.

"Arik, there is something you need to know." Satele said.

"What is it, Satele? I have three major leaders of the galaxy asking me to lead an alliance to defeat Vitiate." Arik said.

"That's good to hear. However, I just found out something concerning you. I believe the reason that you weren't able to defeat Malgus was that your strength in the Force has been reduced." Satele said.

"Reduced? What do you mean?" Arik asked with concern in his eyes.

"Do you remember Vaylin? She was put through the same thing but hers was in the form of those tattoos on her arms you saw. I believe yours was in your tattoos, as well. Even replacing them didn't get rid of the effects." Satele said.

Arik then had a quick flashback of the sanitarium on Ziost for his failure in not killing Satele Shan on Corellia. He remembered that the surviving Nathema Zealots put him through terrible pain as the Void took some of his strength to keep him from turning on Vitiate. He then began to accept his failure as an opportunity to gain his strength in planning his revenge carefully. His eyes then turned blood red then glowing to show his hatred for the Jedi who bested him.

Arik then regained his composure as he talked with Satele Shan. He then told her, "After I recover, we must then go to Ziost to regain what was lost if I am to beat Vitiate. That may be what is causing my nightmares in the first place. First things first, could you help me with my meeting, please?" The Jedi Knight kindly asked.

"Of course, anything for a family friend." Satele said as the holodevive shut off.

Arik then talked about what was to be done in the war against Vitiate and his allies. He proposed that the Republic, Zakuulan Republic, and the Sith Empire create a temporary alliance to stop the former Immortal Emperor from destroying the galaxy with a destructive war. He also told them that he does not answer to them directly to them. Instead, he will work with them if they did not run contrary to his Jedi principles. Satele, Talia, Kira, and Terrik all stood by and watched the Jedi Knight carefully plan each detail to stop the DZK without becoming careless in their tactics. He even showed what the DZK's weaknesses were. In essence, Terrik had a smirk indicating he was proud that his son was becoming a powerful leader like he was decades before. Over the several weeks that past, Arik and Talia had planned on organizing a trip to Ziost and helping the injured Jedi Knight get back on his feet and to recover quickly. They even gathered dossiers of people that could help them in their fight.

Several months later…

Arik then went to his ship to see a crew of slicers, soldiers, medics, Trent and Trania Grell-Osten, T8-O1, and Arik's new Padawan all gather to welcome their new leader back into the fight. Arik then addressed from his ship intercom.

"Attention, I am Arik Orgus Carsen-Elan, son of Terrik and Kira Carsen-Elan. I glad to have you aboard on the _Crusader_. On this ship, we go out and defeat our sworn enemy: a Sith entity known as Vitiate and his dark army of dark-sided version Zakuulan Knights. They are similar to the ones that our parents faced decades ago. I will not lie. Our enemy knows that we are coming. We are going to be in for one hell of a fight. I ask you to respect, but not be fully afraid of them. If you truly accept the light side of the Force and let it guide your decisions, then you will die with little regrets when you become one with the Force. As Jedi code teaches, 'There is no death, only the Force.' I am not asking to you to throw your lives away for my sake or those you have back home. We must do this mission. Not just our sake, but for the sake of everyone in this galaxy. If you feel that I am not leading you correctly, then you are free to leave. I will not hold it against you. Thank you and may the Force be with us, always."

Arik then addressed every single man and woman on the ship. He then asked if there was anything that they needed for personal reasons. They told him what they needed and sent to his checklist in his quarters. He then decided to head to the space station above Ziost to help him recover his strength in the Force

 **A/N: Here is the tenth chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it and like it. Thank you and God bless.**


	12. Nightmare Land

**A/N: Realizing why he could not best Vitiate on Korriban, Arik and his team of Jedi head to the accursed of Ziost, former capital world of the old Sith Empire. It is there that they will attempt to help their leader regain his full strength in the Force. Little do they realize, in addition to the dangerous creatures that reside in the desolate world, a certain individual is awaiting the former Dark Lord hoping to kill him for what happened to Vaylin.**

 **Chapter 11: Nightmare Land**

 **3611 BBY, above the surface of Ziost in a station long since abandoned.**

Arik, Talia, Bailyn Saynor and Thexan Tirall (Arcann's son), Trent and Trania Grell, and Satele Shan were all getting off the shuttle into the station above the desolated world that Terrik tried to save decades before Vitiate consumed all life on the world. The station was offline with the exception of life-support and orbital controls. They were getting the coordinates left by the former operators to locate the deadly sanatorium on the surface. They were able to find the route to it, but not the building itself.

Trent noticed something odd and began touching head in pain. Arik noticed and asked, "Trent, what is wrong?"

"I sense that something amidst the Void on the surface is waiting for us." Trent said as he began to collect himself and recover from the warning. They began to collect the data on where to go. The group was then were approached by the redeemed spirit of Ajunta Pall in his Jedi robes. He glowed with the Force with his hood on his head.

"I have watched your progress, my friends. It is impressive to see that you made it this far. I bring you a warning. Ziost is not what it once was. The world is become like Nathema, a Void in the Force. You will need to shielding technique that you learned from Master Osten to shield yourselves from the worst effects of the Void. It will try to take your strength away from you and make you grow insane. However, you not stop its hunger completely. You must be careful, once you set foot on the surface, the danger will only grow. The sanatorium will be in where I made my first attempt at a castle. The monsters that guard certain areas are there still live but they are now corrupted by the Void." The ancient former Sith Lord said.

"We will, by the way, I wanted to thank you." Satele said.

"What for, descendant of Revan?"Ajunta said.

"For helping us in the Jedi Order, such as ending Kira to Nar Shaddaa to escape the Emperor's attempt to conquer and destroy this galaxy and for helping her to lead up to the birth of one of the greatest students I ever seen in the Jedi Order." Satele said as Arik blushed with embarrassment.

"You are welcome, consider it repaying my debt for leading to the creation of the Sith and the inadvertent creation of one of the greatest evils in the history of the galaxy." Ajunta said bowing his head in respect to the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. "May the Force be with you all." The Force ghost then disappeared in a flash of light.

"That was interesting. Our ancestor came to warn us of a major threat on the planet before we head there." Arik said.

"Through the Force anything is possible, brother. It is possible there may be something we don't know that he does." Bailyn Saynor Tirall said ( **A/N :** Think of Ashley Burch voicing her in this story).

"Indeed, my love. I sense a very faint, but sad and angry signature in the Void of this planet. We must be careful, when we reach the surface." Thexan said. The Jedi team then boarded an Imperial shuttle to reach the safest way to begin their trek through the frozed, cursed surface of Ziost. While on the surface, a twenty-year old woman was meditating in the room where Arik's strength was reduced. She then received a holocall from Vitiate.

" **Nilyav, Arik and his team are heading to the sanatorium to reverse the curse I put on Deimos. Have the new tuk'atas sent out to attack them. If those fail, then when they enter the building then you kill Deimos' beloved to hurt him badly for his betrayal.** " Vitiate said with his face covered with his hood on his throne.

"As you will, my lord. Deimos will be begging for death when I am through with him." The young Dark Jedi said as she cackled in releasing some dangerous Sithspawn from their cages. "Go my Voidhounds and tear the intruders apart, I command it."

At the same time, the Jedi team had just landed. Arik then began to fall on his knees on the frozen world holding his stomach. The Void was trying to claim him, spirit and mind. Essentially, it was making the powerful Jedi Knight sick to his stomach. Trent and Trania then used the shielding technique helping their friend get to his feet.

"Are you all right, Arik?" Satele said checking on her former student.

"I am all right, Master. I am just sick to my stomach. There is something wrong with the Force. Satele, remember when we went to Malachor's remains? That place was dark and cold. That was a Wound in the Force. This is a complete Void in the Force, the Force is corrupted and it is trying to absorb our lives. We should be careful, this place will not let us detect any danger." Arik said getting up.

So the Jedi team went for hours on the frozen wasteland and looking for the sanitarium. The route that they took showed them the ruins of Ajunta Pall's legacy. It even showed the statue of his apprentice and later wife. Talia looked curiously at the statue and began to read what was written in the ancient Sith tongue. As she looked at the statue, Arik noticed a door that said in the Common Sith tongue, "Flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood. For the door to open, blood of the first Sith Emperor must be poured in the chalice of his dark bride."

"What in the Corellian hells does that even mean? Blood of the first Sith Emperor..," Arik said as he was thinking.

"Arik, I think it means you and your sister's blood." Talia said.

"Now that makes sense. Keeps out unwanted intruders and attempted power-grabbers." Arik said as he got his boot knife. "Bailyn, we need to spill blood on the altar's chalice in order to open the door. Just hold out your hand over the chalice. I will try not to hurt you too much." Arik said as he pulled the glove off her hand and cut her hand causing blood to come out. Arik then did the same after he cleaned the blade. The altar then gave off a red glare as the wall collapsed piece by piece. Arik then heard a loud roar and turned to where it came from.

Suddenly, a large black Sithspawn came down from the dark statues and threw Arik down on the ground on top of him. As the animal was prepared to deal the deathblow, a shot hit the animal's eye, killing the creature. As Arik lifted the monster off him, he looked at the approaching rusty red droid. Satele helped her student off the ground and he turned toward the machine.

The droid then addressed the group saying, "Introduction: I am HK-47, assassin droid of the former Sith Lord Revan."

"Wait, the 'HK-47', I thought you were destroyed on the Foundry by the Imperial Strike team and eventually on Yavin 4 when my father fought Revan."

"Answer: To the first statement, I was destroyed by the meatbags on the station; to the second statement, I was copied by the Shroud and eventually put in storage, until Vitiate came and brought me back in my original upgraded body then gave me to you, master." HK-47 answered.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you, my friend. You were able to do what Hadje could never do: kill selected targets without drawing unwanted attention to our groups. I left you inactivated on Dantooine." Arik said.

"Statement: I do not blame you for not activating me. However, it was your father who sent me to this desolate place to help you and your meatbag mate, Talia."

Arik then placed his face in his hand and shook his head with embarrassment. He muttered, "Of all the times I get stuck with an HK unit, I get handed one of most psychotic droids in the history of the galaxy." He muttered. "Oh well, never look a gift ronto in the mouth."

"Statement: It is so good to work with you again, master." HK said.

The group was set to move when they heard large growling noises. More of the creatures appeared and Arik yelled, "RUN!" The group then ran to the dark chapel of Ajunta Pall to seek refuge and shut the door with the creatures clawing the door trying to get at the invaders of their territory (Think of the creatures roar from Dead Space 2 and 3: the infamous and dreaded Stalker).

The group was panting at how they were almost killed by the creatures outside. Just then, they saw they were in the area they were supposed to be in. Suddenly, Arik then had a vision of the place in a distant past. It showed his ancestor, Ajunta Pall and his dark bride, Orana, taking of the black wine and placing on each other's lips respectively. They then drank of the wine and smiled in a dark way when she showed him her pregnant belly after consummating their union several months before.

"Soon, my love, our bloodline will surpass all of my brothers and sisters in power and they will destroy my masters for their self-righteousness." Ajunta Pall said as he looked towards Arik causing him to collapse on the floor. Thankfully, Satele caught him and she helped him up to regain his balance.

"Are you alright, Arik?" Satele asked with concern.

"I am fine, but this place, for me, it brings back memories of my ancestor wanting revenge on his masters for banishing him and his brethren. Not only did it show me the vision of what my ancestress looked like, it also showed me how it began.

HK then approached and began to complain saying, "Angry query: Why did we run from those meatbags, master?!"

"HK, we were outnumbered, in their territory, and they were bigger than us. We do not engage 'meatbags' that can easily kill us. Even Revan would know to not do such foolish things." Arik said calmly.

Reading the text on the wall, Arik told them that the bloodline began when Orana Varik, recently married, showed up to the dark chapel to decide if she wanted to make the rebels slaves or kill them. She proposed a third option that included consummating their union. Ajunta Pall agreed with a passion-filled kiss taking her to the center of the room. (Sorry ladies and gentlemen, no lemons or smut on this story. I have too much respect for my Maker to be going into detail). He stated that those, who were humans, which lived, were forced to give up any female daughters to give to the sons of Ajunta Pall. This insured that the bloodline was not tainted by the Sith species that were around.

"What happened if they violated the purity?" Trania asked.

"I believe that they would be killed violently and they were forced to watch the abomination be killed quickly in front of them before that." Arik said as he looked in sadness. "This place has the Force in it. I can feel it, but why?"

"Because, Jedi, this facility was made by my grandfather to avoid another repeat of an out-of-control Force-sensitive from causing too much trouble. Welcome to Hell, my old friend." A voice on the intercom said.

"I know that voice. It sounds familiar…" Arik said as he tried to piece together who it was.

"I am Nilyav, Warden of this Sanatorium and the secret daughter of VaylinTirall, former Empress of the Eternal Empire." The blonde dark Jedi said as she was cackling and the floor below them lifted them up to her and twelve dark-robed individuals of mixed Sith Pureblood, Human, and Zabrak respectively.

"Aww…. Look at that, my pretties; he brought his friends to die by his brother and sister's hands." Nilyav said.

"Brother and sister's…?" Arik and Bailyn said in confusion

"So slow to catch on…" Nilyav said as she motioned to them to remove their hoods revealing that their faces were similar to Terrik's face. It was then Arik was shocked to know that his father was the dark robed figures' father as well. Arik then began to have a realization that his father was used to breed warriors designed to kill their younger siblings.

Suddenly, they all cast Force Lightning on them and he began screaming in pain as their power was draining his own. Talia then attacked the Sith Pureblood son of Terrik and decapitated him throwing off their concentration. They then pulled out their lightsaber pikes and the fight began fight the experienced Jedi Knights. Bailyn and Thexan fought the Sith Lords quickly and bested the female Zabrak-Human hybrid. The Grell-Osten siblings were able to take on eight of them and made the lightning that they cast, return and turn them into dust. Satele and HK-47 was able to best the rest when they tried to make a break for Arik unconscious body. When they were all bested,Satele and Talia began to heal Arik's unconscious body.

Nilyav then began to approach with a yellow lightsaber and Force Lightning in hand; she prepared to kill her former commander. She then began to glow purple eyes, Thexan tried to attack his enraged cousin but was thrown aside into his wife, Bailyn. Trania and Trent tried to stop her but ended up being electrocuted to unconsciousness. Satele noticing this then gave her student the Revan Mask, proceeded to stand her ground against her, and was bested by Nilyav after missing a lightning bolt in a lightsaber block. Talia then quickly helped Arik put on the Revan Mask and stood in front of Arik with her lightsaber at the ready to fight the enraged force user. She then heard to dark voice of Vitiate from Nilyav's mouth, " **Well, well. Talia, we meet again, my enemy…** "

"Leave Arik alone, he was in suffering because of you. You even tried to the same to his mother." Talia as she used the Force to throw pebbles and rocks at the possessed Nilyav. She skillfully blocked every rock with her yellow lightsaber. " **You are so very much like your ancestor, the same defiance, the same hopeless faith in the Light. I am getting a very distinct sense of déjà vu. You would rather him be a Jedi than embrace his darkness. His mother was so powerful even as a child, I gave her a chance to join me, but she spat in face refusing to join me. I took pleasure in Scourge torturing her. Too bad, he joined Arik's father. I was hoping that his son would finish what I intended to do decades ago.** " Vitiate responded.

Vitiate then proceeded to choke Talia with the Force then threw her on the ground next to her boyfriend. He then had Nilyav pick up Arik by his throat with the mask on and tell him as he was being lifted off the ground, " **What a shame, my former student, to get rid of such powerful talent like you. Then again, I can find a self-righteous, homicidal maniac anytime I need one. Die…** " The possessed then tried to drain him only to be met with a powerful resistance as Arik regained consciousness.

"Surprise, Tenebrae… I have regained my strength. Now you will see my full power unleashed. Beware darkness… my old friend." Arik said Revan's mask on giving him a distinct voice. The Jedi Knight then Force pushed Nilyav to the ground on her back.

" **What have you done? THIS CANNOT BE!** " Vitiate yelled as he attempted to use Force Lightning on Talia and his Master. Arik then ran to them and grabbed the lightning allow the Force to flow through him to channel the lightning back at Vitiate possessing Nilyav. Arik then limited the lightning to banish the Dark Lord from Nilyav's mind. Nilyav was crying over how painful the fight was for her to banish him from her thoughts.

"Be gone, Vitiate. For too long, Nilyav has sat in the shadows of your evil. Now I will draw you out like a predator is drawn out by an intruder in their territory." Arik said.

" **If I go, Nilyav dies. Hero…** " Vitiate taunted as he was given a blast of Arik's incredible strength in the Force.

"You did not kill me; you will not kill the daughter of Vaylin. Get out of her mind, you monstrous bastard!" (Forgive the language, but this word is appropriate as he an illegimate child. Read the Revan novel, for more on Vitiate.) Arik said as he showed his full strength in the Force.

" **Nilyav is mine** " Vitiate said as he chuckled with a dark glee.

"Be gone from her, now and forever. You demon from the Void!" Arik said as he waiting on Vitiate to make a mistake. The Dark Lord attempted to strike Arik with slash from her lightsaber. The Jedi Knight ducked and then used his right index finger to touch Nilyav's mind pushing Vitiate from her mind. Vitiate, in his space fortress above Nathema, was bleeding from eyes and ears pondering his defeat by his former apprentice.

Nilyav laid on the floor moaning as Trent Grell then went to help the poor woman on her feet. "Uuuuugh…. I am free. Thank you, Master Jedi."

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Arik said as he was getting up with Talia helping him up and Satele smiling at seeing her student with his mask. "One question: why is Revan's mask on my face?"

"I put it on you, it looks good on you. I think you ought to wear it." Talia said.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. The brief flash of memory from the previous owner on this thing is one of the reasons that I do not want to wear this thing for long." Arik said as he pulled the mask off his head.

"What did it show you?" Talia asked as she put the mask up in her backpack.

"It confirmed what I believed to be already true. Vitiate started the Mandalorian Wars, not the Mandalorians themselves. The Mand'alor was betrayed to his death above Malachor V. The fool made the mistake of making contact with Vitiate leading Revan and Malak to discover the monster's existence. After that, it just flashes away to me. I will know more as I go along the way of journey." Arik said he handed her the mask making his way to Nilyav.

"Trent, help Nilyav up. We now to need to leave I have a feeling that someone is coming toward us for freeing Nilyav from her conditioning. Suddenly, they heard an echo of a clap and they heard it coming from a pillar, out from it, a Sith Pureblood with her hood up, and spoke in a calm, but dark voice. "Well, well, you were able to break my Master's hold over his granddaughter. What a pity, I must say I had her kidnapped when you just fifteen years of age. I had her stripped of her Jedi robes, humiliated her, and took her as a dark acolyte."

"Servant Eleven, we meet again. I managed to kill one of your fellows on Brentaal IV and show to your Master, that his influence is ending. Just tell me one thing though- why did you rob me of some of my power and how did your Master survive in that tower when he tried to take over my father's body?" Arik asked.

"No ignorance, only knowledge. It is simple; he did not want any of his enforcers from trying to overthrow him for his position. To the second, it is that his Valkorian body was doomed to fail from the beginning; he was shedding his skin to avoid dying completely. The holocron may have weakened him, but it was used on the wrong body." Servant Eleven answered.

"What about Nilyav? What did you do to her?" Arik asked with aggression in his voice.

"My, my, you are so full of questions. Aren't we?" Servant Eleven said with a sadistic smile. "Why I let her suffer her mother's fate. And then let the men have their way with her."

"You what?!" Arik said with anger in his voice.

"Just kidding, I tortured her physically when she failed to help you on Belsavis. Saved her the trouble of being taken advantage of by those officers who locked you up and then disregarded orders to leave you be to taken to Tython. It was glorious to see you take them all down and show them the true meaning of terror." Servant Eleven said.

"If you plan on turning back to the dark side, then you are mistaken. I will not go back ever again." Arik said with determination in his voice.

"Enough talk; let us end our rivalry, once and for all." Servant Eleven said as she activated her black-cored purple lightsaber. Arik nodded towards his Master to stay back from the fight. She nodded in agreement for her and the others to stay back from the fight.

Arik activated his two blades and sprinted towards her by slashing at her with his purple blade only to be blocked. The Sith Lord then had Force Lightning thrown at him only for him to unleash green Force Lightning in return to collide with one another. The deadly could not hold out as Arik pushed with all of his strength into the dark servant causing to get thrown back on the floor. She got back up filled with anger and then had tried to attack Talia only to be met with the Jedi using a combined Force push to throw her back in the fight with Arik once more.

The two Force-users battled it with a deadly flourishes and flurries for five minutes until an opening came, and Arik took advantage sliced off her dominant hand. This surprised Servant Eleven as she looked at him with hatred. "I will not be contained and I cannot be redeemed. And you will not kill me." She hissed.

"I don't want to kill you, but you will face justice for your crimes." Arik said with determination.

" **I think not, my most prized apprentice. You have silenced a servant, but her strength is mine now. If she dies, she chose and all will die with her on this pathetic rock. Ironic for the descendant of Ajunta Pall to die in the very place where your bloodline continued. I should have killed your mother when I had the chance. Goodbye, my arrogant son.** " Darth Vitiate said to Arik. He then saw that the giant elevator was destroyed and that their only way out was blocked by debris.

"Suddenly, I am feeling a little claustrophobic here. I do not like feeling trapped in a place where my ancestors had their children conceived." Arik said as Nilyav began to turn around physically. "I know a way out. Consider it my gift for saving me." She said.

"Alright, show us then, but take your time." Talia said.

For two hours, the entire group were able to navigate the deadly way out and in the process learn of what Nilyav endured as Vitiate's servant. Arik was not surprised on how evil Vitiate really was and became more upset. Eventually two days later, the entire group returned to the station above Tython where they were getting the supplies needed to fight Vitiate and his dark forces. Nilyav was taken to Tython by Trent to help heal her wounded mind and spirit. Satele then ushered Arik in her quarters while everybody went to either meditate or rest from the trip. HK was plugged in on the ship ready for the next mission.

"So you got to see what you ancestors were like and how it felt to wear Revan' mask. How do you feel about being at full strength once more?" Satele asked as she sat down.

"I feel great, now Vitiate will truly be no match for me. I feel I could take on the Dark Council alone." Arik said with his hands clasping together.

"Careful Arik, pride goes before destruction." Satele warned. "Now what did you want to show me?"

"This is what I am going to give to Talia." Arik showed a deep silver ring with a small brown diamond.

"Arik, you are not going to ask her to marry you? Are you?" Satele said in confusion.

"Not yet, my friend. But what do you think?" Arik said.

"Child, the ring is nice and all, but you need to wait until the right time. Love is a beautiful thing that you and Talia have, but you need to realize marriage is a difficult thing to master and you still have watch what you say and do. It requires commitment, loyalty, and respect. Jace and I learned that when we married." Satele explained.

"I know what you mean, I love her very much. I am afraid that I will lose her and all my efforts will be for naught in redeeming myself." Arik said with tears in eyes. "There is no emotion, there is peace…"

"Arik, please calm down. I was not trying to frighten you. I warning you. Ask her hand when the time is right. OK?" Satele said as she went to hug her student. He returned the gesture. "It's funny really. That when you were a baby, you did you best to hug me. Now, you are all grown-up and learning to express love properly. May the Force be with you on Alderaan."

Arik then got his crew and proceeded to prepare to leave the ship. Trent and Nilyav then sat in the specialists' seat and began to put in the coordinates for Alderaan to take care of the new threats that the DZK was doing to House Thul and House Organa.

 **A/N: Although I used a normally vulgar word, I do not condone its use. Please forgive me for using that term, but I believed it was a proper way of showing Arik's contempt for the monster. I am also sorry for the delays, I am getting ready for graduation. I will try to work on the next chapter or Blindside's when I am not busy. As always, thank you and God bless!**


	13. Divided We Fall, United We Stand

**A/N: After regaining his strength on Ziost, Arik and his friends are now on their way to Alderaan to help both House Organa and House Thul fight off Vitiate's forces on the planet. Unknown to them, a former member of the Jedi Order and Arik's former friend is there waiting to deal with them. While Darth Malgus gathers his forces in attempt to deal with the royal houses refusing to yield to his Dark Master and hopefully bring Arik back to the fold as their commander once more.**

 **Chapter 12: Divided We Fall, United We Stand**

 **3611 BBY, Above the surface of Alderaan**

As the _Crusader_ neared the surface of Alderaan, Nilyav Tirall and Linora Zione were testing each other's knowledge of lightsaber combat. Their two respective Masters were watching on how they applied the techniques in real life. To protect them from harm, they were using training sabers. Talia was acting as a referee and a guide to help them do their best.

"Zakuulan brat!" Linora spat at the former Dark Jedi.

"You half-breed psycho!" said Nilyav.

"Girls, girls! Enough!" Talia shouted lighting her lightsaber. " _There is no emotion_ …".

"… _there is peace._ " They both said.

"Okay, this is **not** work, Trent." Arik said with put his head into his palm.

"Indeed, they need to work together for the sake of taking down Vitiate." Trent said agreeing with his best friend. They both went down to their Padawans to talk to them respectively.

Just then, Trania came in to let them know they were nearing their destination of the next mission. "Masters Arik and Trent, we are closing in on the world of Alderaan. Do not worry about your Padawans, I will find a peaceful to calm them and get them to get along."

"Thanks, Trania. I hate to bring this burden on you to help calm the situation with those two." Arik said shaking her hand. Talia was ushered away to help her boyfriend at the controls. Arik got just finished getting through to Alderaan air control. "Alderaan control, this is the _Crusader_ ,requesting permission to land in a nearby spaceport of your choosing, over."

" _Crusader_ , this Alderaan control, you have permission to land at these coordinates. Welcome to Alderaan Master Jedi." They responded. "We hope that you enjoy your stay."

"We most certainly will." Arik said as he began to steer the ship to the coordinates on the planet. As the ship pulled in, Linora and Nilyav were laughing at each other's jokes. "I see you two have gotten along well after your little spat."

"Trania made us realize that we needed to grow up and quit acting children. She said there is no room for childishness in the Jedi world. Plus she helped find common ground with boys and relationships in the future. Forgive us for earlier for letting our emotions run wild." Linora said as she sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"You are both forgiven. You are still new to the Jedi training. Mind that you do not let your temper get the best of you, lest you end up like me." Arik said.

"Aw, Master. I will never do that." Linora said.  
"Never say 'never', my young student." Arik warned as he guided the ship into the landing pad. "Finally, we have made it to the spot."

"Master, I've a question for you." Linora asked.

"What is it, Linora?" Arik said turning to her as she got out of the pilot's seat.

"If Master Kira, your mother, is a former Sith acolyte with ancestral ties to Ajunta Pall. With her being a sort of a Sith princess, doesn't that make you and Bailyn sort of a Sith royalty?" Linora said with her arms behind her back.

"Technically, yes. However, as my mother rejected the Sith ways, she likely killed off her chances of ruling the Imperial throne, along with us. Me? I am glad to be not being able to." Arik answered.

Two hours later…

Arik and his team approached the neutral ground in Castle Organa with the dukes of Thul and Organa arguing with who is responsible for the attacks on their estates. The shouts were escalating to the point that Arik was having a hard time to trying to get his team to not lose hope over trying to avoid further hostilities. Finally, Arik yelled, "House Organa and Thul, PLEASE HOLD YOUR TONGUES!"

"Sorry for the yelling, but I need everyone to calm down and help me figure out what is going on. Please?" Arik said to calm down the crowd.

"Duke of House Thul, please tell us what bothers you." Talia asked calmly.

"One of our children was injured in an attempt to take on the DZK in an attempt to protect the estate. It was Organa that let us know of the attack. But, it was them that left her there to protect their own estate when they started attacking their children." Duke Thul said speaking of what happened. "Now both Organa and Thul children are in the vacation home of the Organas. The troops are exhausted on both sides that will not last without help."

"I-we will help them as best we can. Duke of House Organa?" Arik said turning to him.

"Same as his story, Master Jedi. We were trying to help them but Lady Thul's injuries were not as bad though as our son. He was injured to the point, according to the transmission, that he had to have his bodyguards to carry him inside. Regardless of house affiliations, we both need your help." The duke of Organa said calmly.

"The Empire won't help us and the Republic is punishing us for following them. Please, Master Jedi, help us. I know that you won't turn away from us." The duke of House Thul said.

"I will do it. I sense that someone is leading them to attack the both of you. It is not one of the other houses though. May I ask you a question, though, both of you?" Arik said with back turned.

"You may." The two dukes answered.

"Are they in any sort of relationship? Forgive the question." Arik said as he looked both of them in the eyes.

"Why yes, they were. No, they still are. It all started when they became members of the Republic military. I was opposed, at first, but over time, the Organa proved to be trustworthy. They aren't married yet. They were going there to celebrate becoming part of a Havoc Squad's group in retaking Chandrila in certain areas." The duke of House Thul answered.

"Well, that adds to the reason as to rescue them." Linora said as she leaned her head toward her Master.

"Indeed, we need to help them while evacuating them from danger." Arik answered.

Just then, they heard a beeping from a holoconsole in the room. "Master Jedi, there is an incoming transmission from estate. What do want me to do?" The technician said.

"Answer it, let's see who it is." Arik said turning toward the device.

The image showed up as Tornio Saresh, Arik's former friend and fellow Jedi Padawan. Arik's eyes grew wide as he saw who it was. He then answered, "Tornio? What you doing there at the estate?"

"Arik, it is good to see you again." Tornio Saresh with his head bowed.

"Likewise, but what you doing there?" Arik asked as he crossed his arms while looking at Tornio with confusion in his voice and eyebrows.

"I am defecting back to the Republic and I am hold up with the two people that you are after. I helped them after seeing that they were about to be executed. Darth Malgus is here and he wants to kill me for betraying the group. He also talks of bringing you back to the dark side. Please, you've got to help us." Tornio pleaded.

"Let's say I do. What is to stop you from betraying me once more, like you did on Yavin?" Arik asked carefully.

"Arik, please, I felt bad for what you went through on Yavin and what you were forced to do for four and a half. I am begging you give me another chance." Tornio said with sadness in his voice.

"All right, I will head there now. I need to get the military out there to help stop the group from killing the nobles. By the way, what are their conditions?" Arik answered.

"They are okay. Lady Thul is tending Lord Organa's injuries as we speaking but Malgus' forces are on their way soon. Here are the coordinates. See you soon. Tornio out." The Twi'lek said.

"You heard him. We need to help him. Malgus is merciless to traitors. Get going!" Arik said as the transmission. Organa and Republic forces gathered their APCs and tanks and proceeded to head to the estate to stop the Dark Zakuul Knights from killing the occupants of the estate. Cragg and Iba Cadera and Arik's squadron of Republic troopers and his friends began to converge on Malgus forces. Arik stood from the tank and began to run leading the forces to follow his lead. The Jedi Knight then used his strong Force Sense to locate Malgus. He was wearing the black and white painted Mandalorian beskar'gam. Eventually, Arik located the forces under a cliff below. They were moving slowly and in a line. He ordered the troops to fire cannons on the front and back of the group. They all then jumped down the four meter (13 feet and 1.48 inches) drop. The troops then begin to unleash a barrage of firepower on the DZK by launching grenades and rockets at the shielded Knights making them lose their shields and their ground. Suddenly, Malgus began to use Force Lightning on the troops making them back off. Talia then appeared with Trent and Trania running to challenge Malgus and his Dark Jedi acolytes. The lightsabers were twirled in a deadly fashion as the warriors collided and a deadly battle between good and evil began.

Talia was fighting Malgus with his left eye covered with an eyepatch with his robes hood up. He began to pound her defenses with his Djem So and Ataru. As he attempted to use Force Lightning on her she side-stepped him and began to use handstand backflips while having her lightsaber off and finally twirling midflip. Malgus then use Force Speed to outpace her and then grabbed by her throat. "Well, well, so much for besting me like Satele did decades ago on this posh world."

"Malgus…." An electronic voice said behind him from a distance. Malgus then turned around to see a Jedi Knight in black and red Mandalorian armor with a black hood and cape. "This is between you and me…" Arik said in calm, but demanding voice. The modified armor gave Arik the same height as the Dark Lord and made look like a titan on the battlefield. As the Padawans and Talia were fighting the Force-sensitive warrior in the DZK, Arik and Malgus walked up to the each other. "Ah, Deimos, I see you took the part of theatricality rather a bit literally."

"I aim to make an entrance, my old friend, Veradun." Arik said. "And I am not Deimos anymore. I am Arik Orgus Carsen-Elan."

"Do not call me by my birth name. I am your Sith Warrior Master." Malgus retorted.

"A master of what? Nothing, if keep you following the path of the dark side." Arik said attempting to reach out to Malgus to redemption.

"If you think you can lead me to the light you are mistaken. I born in the dark, boy." Malgus said. "Now, 'Arik', last chance join us and claim your birthright as the Emperor by destroying Vitiate."

"Not a chance. I will be dead before I go back to my old ways." Arik said as he got in Malgus' face. The old Sith retaliated by Force Pushing him several meters causing him to hit snow and dirt. Arik gritted his teeth and got up with difficulty and he was still felt a small amount of pain in his back.

"Stay down. If I wanted it, you would be dead already." Malgus grabbing his red lightsaber and igniting it. Arik grabbed his purple lightsaber and a smoke bomb and threw it in front of Malgus. The Dark Lord proceeded to move past the smoke in a fast run, only for him to turn around and hear a crackle of Arik's brand of green Force Lightning hit him in the chest. Arik stopped the attack to give Malgus a bit of breathing room.

"Breathe it in, Malgus." Arik said walking with his lightsaber in his left hand. "I could've killed you, but didn't. You may have beat me in a dark place, but you aren't able to best me where the light shines so bright." Arik taunted as he continued to let him breathe. Suddenly Arik was blasted with Force Lightning as he was pushed back and met with an uppercut to the chin of his helmet knocking him three meters in the air and into a tree branch. He then heard Malgus give a war cry as he saw him attempting to land a leaping stab while he was on the ground. Arik then grabbed his lightsaber and moved out of the way and ignited it once again.

Meanwhile…'

Talia and the others had just reached the estate to rescue the military nobles. She was able to locate Tornio who was using his yellow lightsaber to deflect blaster bolts. "Master Jedi, over here hurry!"

Talia did as she was asked while Linora and Nilyav got the troops to secure the area. Talia then approached with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Lady Thul is well…" Tornio said as he led her to the bedroom, she heard screaming at top their lungs. Lady Thul was holding her boyfriend's hand as she was holding her belly with other hand. Talia realized that the situation has just gotten more complicated. "Lady Thul is heavily pregnant. I can't find in my heart to move her."

"Lady Thul, are you okay, I thought you weren't hurt." Talia told her carefully.

"I'm not and neither is my beloved. I should've waited until marriage for this." Lady Thul said as she threw her back screaming in.

"Why? What's going on?" Linora said entering the room.

"I am heavily pregnant and in labor. CAN'T YOU SEE!?" Lady Thul said as the pain intensified.

Back outside….

Arik and Malgus continued to fight as they were matching each other pound for pound. Malgus was old and scarred, but more experienced. Arik was young and energetic. The Dark Lord used Djem So, Ataru and Shii-Cho to probe Arik for weaknesses. Arik was using maneuvers in Soresu, Niman and Djem So to hit Malgus left and right. The Jedi Knight then proceeded to a spinning attack with Juyo and Mandalorian saber strikes to hit Malgus in his shoulder and chest. This enraged the Sith Lord who then unleashed Force Maelstrom causing Arik to get thrown right near the estate.

"Talia, what is the condition of the nobles?" Arik asked as he was fighting Malgus.

"Bad news." Talia stated.

"What is?" Arik said as he blocked a strike and pushed Malgus away.

"The female Thul noble… She is pregnant and soon to give birth." Talia explained as she gave the girl a wet rag on her head.

"Oh boy, that just really upped the ante of the mission. You are going to have help her give birth. Linora and Trania will talk you through it. I have to hold him off until you do. Take your time, giving birth can be dangerous for the mother." Arik said as he sprinted to avoid the Force Maelstrom Malgus used.

Suddenly, a Corellian XS freighter started blasting away tanks and APCs. It was his aunt Juliet leading a charge against the airfighters attack the ground forces. The fighters behind it were able to throw explosives at the artillery guns that the DZK. The fighter from the DZK started to retaliate for the attack in the air. Arik noticed the anger in Malgus' face and charged at him he proceeded to tackle him to the ground and head-butt him. Malgus returned the favor by shocking his left arm and grab him by his leg leading to him getting thrown at the estate pillars causing it to fall right in the middle of the room nearly hit the nobles.

Arik was then pushed through the wall and while the baby was being delivered the Corellian lost his helmet and soon was dazed from the impact of the push. Malgus then kicked him to the point that the Jedi hit the wall on his back.

"All bark and no bite. How original, even you're grandfather never was much for taunting. You may be able to get under my skin but you're not like your grandmother. What a shame. Now your beloved will watch in horror as I kill you for betrayal. Goodbye, my wayward son." Malgus said putting his boot on Arik throat.

Then out of the light a Sith Pureblood had blocked the Dark Lord's strike. It was Lord Scourge coming to the aid of the Jedi Knight's aid. The two Sith titans clashed in the room as Arik got up to help Lady Thul deliver her child. He rushed to the side and helped her up. "Lady Thul, I know it hurts, but you need to push. Push!"

The girl screamed as she made the baby come out and take its first breat crying loudly. Trania then got her medicine chest to help the baby clear fluid out of its nose and mouth. Trania also hand the baby Linora to help warm the baby while she went to check on the mother of the child. Nilyav went to check on Arik and Scourge to see if the DZK were still on the estate grounds.

"Master Jedi, thank you for coming to our aid. That was very painful." Lady Thul said before she passed out from blood loss.

"My love, my love!" Lord Organa said as the Jedi Knights got the emergency service personnel to help her recuperate.

Two hours later…

The Jedi Knights were in the hospital room with Lady Thul as she bottle-fed her baby girl as she rested the child in her arms. "Bring Master Jedi Arik in here. I want to thank him personally, please." She said in a careful voice.

"I am here, Lady Thul" Arik said as he walked with bruises on his face and his right arm. Talia and Linora were carrying him for his stability. He carefully got to her and bowed to her as his injuries would allow it.

"Master Jedi, for you and your efforts to protect us from harm, we give you all Alderaanian Medallion of Honor and a promise to help you when you finally corner Vitiate in a final battle." Lord Organa said.

"I am honored that you would do this for us. My aunt here and Tornio Saresh were the ones that really helped out. If it is all possible, I would like to have Tornio pardoned for his part in helping the DZK in me becoming the terrifying Deimos." Arik said calmly.

"We will see what we can do. What the-? What is happening on the Holonet…?" Lord Organa said.

"The devastation we are seeing is unparalleled. Judging from early estimates, millions are dead. A former prototype city in ruins." The holonet anchorman said.

The footage was that of a city that Angelique grew up before she was taken to the order. It showed a simulation of an asteroid, coming at higher speed than should be normally. It was the medium-sized city Elelset made in the likeness of the Spire and Old World combined. It showed the pictures of the city in red and orange blaze after hitting major refinery areas. The fires were close to the Endless Swamps.

"Nothing lives, in what was called a 'new, bright and humble beginning for Zakuul.' A fallen and desolate paradise for all corners of the galaxy to rest and relax all destroyed with a savage strike. The asteroid came from a powerful rail cannon that took the large metal rock from an asteroid field launching at devastating high speeds to move past planetary shields. " The anchorman continued.

"Oh Arik, that was Angelique and Nilyav's home." Talia said as she covered her mouth with her right hand and began to feel tears welling from her eyes, as well as, the others tearing up over such senseless destruction.

The anchorman continued to say his piece. "Elelset has been wiped off from the face of Zakuul. The governments of the galaxy met just moments ago and voted unanimously for full mobilization in an alliance to destroy the former Sith Emperor's threat, once and for all."

A Force Spirit in Jedi Consular robes came to there to comfort them. It was the spirit of Meetra Surik coming to comfort them. "You who embraced your heritage as darkness, do not let your heart become led by revenge. Your revenge is not the same as justice. Even now, he taunts you to challenge you to test your strength. Your love for others must become your new strength."

Arik was crying with anger in his eyes. "He took my love, several of my men, and my unborn daughter. I will make him wish he were never born!"

"Listen to your words, fellow Jedi. Remember your Master's wise words, 'A brief moment of rage, can lead to a lifetime of regret.' Do not give in to your anger. Don't follow my brother's path. You can finish what he and I started." Surik stated.

The Corellian realized that she was right evil begets evil. He began to mourn as he realized Vitiate was calling him out by this act of senseless violence. He then remembered all the people who he helped on Brentaal IV. He then let the Force flow through him to help him renew his strength.

"I am sorry for what I said my friends. I am overcome with grief over the senselessness of Tenebrae's acts of violence. I cannot fight him alone. I am so strong with the Force, but even then I feel like there are giants that stand in my way. I now realize I was never meant to fight on my own. Please, I ask, no, I beg for you help my friends." Arik said with tears in his eyes.

Talia was the first to help him put his right hand so that she lay her right hand on his hands. Linora, Nilyav, Trent, Trania, Cragg and Iba Cadera, Tornio, Scourge, Juliet Elan-Riggs, and T8-O1 put up his claw in the piled hands. Arik was touched by their support and began to smile brightly.

"I am blessed that you all would stay by my side and help me get up from a defeat. Thank you, Master Surik, for giving me encouragement." Arik said with tearful sincerity. "May the Force be with you, always."

Four Hours later…

The entire crew stood in the holoroom awaiting further orders from the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. Satele appeared on the holo and stood at attention. Satele was in her Grandmaster robes in her new appearance. She returned her hair to the usual style. "I assume everyone heard the news. The galaxy is at war with Tenebrae and his forces. I will not lie. This just got more and more dangerous. Arik, you and your team need to head to the planet Rishi to discuss possible leadership. I also need to speak with you, Linora, Trania, Talia, and Tornio. Trent and Nilyav, I will speak with you after I speak them.

With the rest of the crew head back to the stations, Arik and his ground team stood at attention. "Now more than ever, my fellow Jedi, we need heroes in this day age. Arik, for you bravery in the months following your redemption and based on your actions on Brentaal IV, I name you the new Revanchist of the Jedi Order. The first in more than three hundred years to be named as such. As Revanchist, it is your duty to help us regain territory lost by the Republic and its temporary allies. The safety of the galaxy is also yours to uphold. Tornio, you and the rest of the others have the responsibility to ensure that your friend does slip back into his old ways and to give encouragement when he feels weak. Now with that being said. Arik, set a course for the planet. We have much to discuss, my friend." Satele said.

Arik and Talia set course for the planet Rishi for discussing leadership in destroying Tenebrae's forces. The two love struck Jedi Knights looked at each other for activating the lever for lightspeed. "Prepare for lightspeed, my friends."

Meanwhile….

"I asked you to kill him and you failed!" Tenebrae said lifting Malgus by his throat.

"It is not my fault, your former executioner was there to get in the way. Scourge, wasn't it?" Malgus asked.

"Hmmm….. A minor setback. Not to worry, I have a new one... And it is one Deimos former acolytes. Fross… come forward." Vitiate said.

A Lethan Twi'lek Sith Lady entered into a lightened circle. She proceeded to bow her head before her superiors. "What is thy bidding, my Master?"

"I have a new task for you. I want you to go to Rishi where they are planning to destroy my forces in a meeting. Kill Deimos with this." Vitiated handed her a vial with a syringe. "Infect the one who let be defiled by Peladius and for not avenging you sooner.

"It will be done, my lord." Fross said with an evil smile.

 **A/N: Sorry this took too long, I had to finish with my bachelor's degree with Arkansas State University. I will post more chapters as I can. I referenced Starship Troopers and The Dark Knight Returns. Thank you and God bless!**


	14. Love's Undying Grace

**A/N: After defeating the Dark Zakuul Knights on Alderaan and the destruction of the Zakuul city of Elelset, Arik and his friends head to the pirate world of Rishi to help the three governments of the galaxy discuss a public announcement of leadership of an alliance to destroy the threat posed by Tenebrae's forces. Unbeknownst to them, a new threat in the form of a Lethan Twi'lek Sith Lord Fross, whom Arik once trained as a Sith, is heading there to kill her former commander with a mysterious substance designed to kill him.**

 **Chapter 13: Love's Undying Grace**

 **3611 BBY, in a small city on Rishi**

Arik and his team entered the room where his father many years ago gathered the best and brightest from the galaxy, Jedi and Sith. He was wearing the mask of Revan while wearing his black and white Jedi robes. Talia was walking hand in hand with him as he remembered full well of all the lives lost Elelset, he began to let go of his anger and rage toward Tenebrae.

"Dear, are you all right? You still feel troubled." She asked.

"I will be. I just have to remember that I am not alone in the fight against my former Sith Master. I need to remember how I did so on Brentaal IV." Arik said hold his hand tighter around hers.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Arik sat in his meditative position on a gallows made by one of Tenebrae's helper known as Servant Seven. He stood there making the people watch as the Hero of Brentaal IV was to be executed for his treachery against Vitiate during Arik's self-imposed exile. He stated to the young man as Dark Zakuul Knights put a durasteel cable around his neck, "Deimos, for betraying your Master, I, Servant Seven sentence you to death. Do you have any last words?"

Arik stated with a smile, "Yeah, the end for him is coming. Be prepared."

Suddenly, the crowd then turned on the DZK as Tristan, one of Arik's older cousins, and his father Jarrod leading a division of Republic soldiers on a daring mission to overthrow the dark ruler of the village. The Dark Zakuul were overwhelmed also by the crowd that had grown fond and trustful of Arik after what he did for the planet. Arik was able to free himself and dueled Servant Seven with his purple lightsaber and the Sith Pureblood used his purple-black lightsaber to clash with the Jedi Knight. The duel was ferocious but short. As Arik was able to parry an overhead strike, hit him in the chest with Force Lightning and stabbed him in the heart killing him instantly.

The rest of the DZK took off realizing they were no match for Arik and his family's efforts to undo Deimos' work on the planet. Tasiele Shan then came with Linora and her mother coming to congratulate him for liberating the village from the DZK. It was then that the mayor of the town came to give him his thanks, along with other citizens there who helped him fight back. He then began to cry knowing that his work has just began as a redeemed Knight of the Jedi Order.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I now feel better to go into the room to let them know I am ready to help lead their forces. Let's go, dear." Arik said as he continued on.

Meanwhile…

Darth Fross then began to prepare the deadly solution of lacing a virus with deadly tarentatek poison to ensure her former commander would survive a trip for help if they tried. She laughed at the thought of the new Revanchist meeting his end by a disease designed to kill him. She cackled even more knowing that this particular strain of disease is the same one that destroyed most of the Elans during the period before the Great Galactic War. "Soon, you suffer the same horrible fate that your great grandparents did. Only this time, there will be no chance at saving you from death. You love will watch in horror as you die and take your last ragged breath Jedi."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Arik and the heroes of both the Republic and the Empire had come looking at the new Revanchist as he entered the room. The some of the Sith nodded their heads at a fellow warrior of the Force, while the Jedi put their hands together and respectfully welcomed the new Revanchist.

"Master Jedi, at long last, we meet again. Might I say, that mask does show some authority. Welcome to Rishi." Darth Nox said.

"Thank you, Nox. Although I was here before, I was in my mother's womb. Though she had to take a brief week off until the final battle of Revan on Yavin 4." Arik said. "By the way, no hard feelings about my attack on you and your daughters?"

"None, I now know that **he** put my children and the Empire at risk for his own amusement." Darth Nox responded.

"Good to know. I wonder if the Wrath is here, yet." Arik said as he heard someone electronic voice.

"I am surprised that you did not mention me sooner, Jedi." The Empire's Wrath said towering over him. "In case, you are wondering if hold what you did against you. Yes and no. I can't fault you on wanting to die. But I can fault you on following a madman's call."

"Figure as much. I just hope we can work together for a time to stop an even greater evil out there." Arik said with acceptance.

"Hello, little one." Senya Tirall said as she and her son Arcann appeared.

"Master Senya, it has been a while. I hope you can forgive me for all that I put you through. I must have been a mess to deal with." Arik said with head bowed.

"I forgive you, my friend. I heard how you risked your life to save Talia from a grenade thrown by my former lover, Valkorian. I still can't believe that under my nose Vaylin had a daughter. Is she with you?" Senya said hugging him tenderly.

"She is. And thank you for the encouragement. Here she is." Arik said as he nodded to Trent to let Nilyav go see her grandmother. The two were reunited and at first she was confused, but she broke down in tears after Senya explained who she was and Nilyav explained how she was turned to evil by her grandfather. Arik then turned to Arcann and smiled that he learned to find balance within himself.

Arik's acquaintances and rivals showed up to greet him including the Wrath's son and daughter , Nox's twin girls, Indo Zal, Emperor Vowrawn, Satele Shan and the Jedi, Imperial, and Zakuulan forces. Tania also appeared to give her grandson support in his campaign to stop what she once considered a god growing up as a little girl.

"I thought you were at home, grandmother." Arik asked his grandmother as he went to hug and greet and her.

"I have Tristan and his wife to use the house to help with raising the baby. By the way, I am so proud of you." Tania said.

"What for?" Arik wondered.

"You helped people see the threat that Tenebrae presents to the galaxy. No matter what happens, I will be proud of you and the Elan family always. By the way, have you asked her to marry you yet?" Tania responded.

"No, Satele says to time it right. Besides, it wouldn't be safe with Malgus out there. He would kill her given the chance." Arik said.

"You know he is not a bad guy, he is just lost in his own darkness. He has not been the same since he lost Eleena Daru, a Twi'lek he traveled around with." Tania explained.

"Now I know why Satele said to not underestimate him. He has broken heart. He has nothing to hold him back. He didn't kill me because he saw in me, a son he never had." Arik said. "He didn't kill me because he sees in me a kindred spirit."

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions, but he did save my life when I was working with Angela when he saved my life indirectly. Lord Adraas sent an assassin when I was Ord Mantell observing the return of our troopers when he was trying to strengthen his connection to the dark side.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tania Elan was helping her friend Angela into the building when they saw an assassin heading towards them. Even with her skill in lightsaber combat and the Sith tactics, she was outsmarted by the assassin. She and Angela stood at the mercy of the Imperials and the Sith Assassin. When all of a sudden they saw a saw a dark-hooded Sith Warrior approaching the other Sith.

"Lord Malgus, how goes it? Still crying over your beloved Twi'lek?" The Sith assassin taunted.

Suddenly, he felt his throat constricted by the Force. He then looked in a wide-eyed expression at his error. He then was dropped gently on his knees. He then grabbed his lightsaber and proceeded to charge at him. "You will pay for your disrespect, you brute!"

Malgus then drew his and kill his support by breaking their necks and standing his ground against the assassin. The two exchanged fast and violent blows. The two women were shocked at the violent altercation. Suddenly, Malgus then went into a Force Maelstrom and proceeded to fully overpower his rival. He used Force Lightning to kill him and throw him aside. He then approached Tania who was visibly terrified to the point, that the stress made her sick. She vomited on the ground.

"Will you relax? I have no intention of killing a woman who once served with us, especially a Jedi Knight, whom I considered a proud warrior, despite being a traitor to the Empire. Don't take this as mercy. Think us of this as right time, right place." Malgus said as he turned around and began to walk away. "By the way, tell your husband he owes me one."

"I will be sure to tell my progeny to that after they come of age." Tania carefully retorted.

"Ah… The more the merrier." Malgus said after he chuckled softly then loudly laughing scaring the Republic troopers coming to Tania's aid.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ah ha! Honor before death! Makes perfect sense now. He would rather fight with honor to the death than often strike down unarmed individuals." Arik responded.

"Yep, that's Malgus for you. He loves a good fight. Especially where the competition is strong at." Tania agreed. "Now,come on. They are waiting on you."

The Emperor, Zakuulan President, and the Supreme Chancellor all got together with the Jedi and the Sith in the room to decide who would lead the fight against Tenebrae and his army. They voted for thirty minutes before compromising that Arik was the best choice to the threat that the galaxy faced. Arik began meditating about what to do in the future. He suddenly heard a dangerous sound of a lightsaber hissing from a LethanTwi'lek.

"Ah, my old Master. We meet again, at last." Darth Fross said.

"Fross, long time, no see. Come to the mock me?" Arik said as he got up and activated his lightsabers. "Why do you harbor so much anger towards me?"

"It is because Peladius and Darth Nox's cult all took turns torturing and defiling me. You should have helped me. I went through so much pain because of it." Fross argued.

"I warned you to leave him to me." Arik stated. "I can never undo the damage done to you, but once Nox abandoned him for what he attempted to do against Talia, Bailyn, and I, his fate was sealed. He unleashed my full rage, when he announced plans to make Talia and Bailyn pleasure slaves. He had no idea that part of me still cared for them both. I showed him no mercy, but I did send a message to the rest of the Cult of the Screaming Blade."

"I find your peaceful message disturbing because you have gotten away from your ancestor's teachings." Darth Fross said.

"I gave it up because it would have eventually killed me. Come over to the light side. There is mercy and healing to those who reject the dark side." Arik pleaded from his position.

"You don't get it. 'Through victory, my chains are broken…'" Fross said.

"…The Force shall free me." Arik finished. "You will find that the standards I have are not chains but rather restraints of what I can and cannot do, Fross."

Just then Talia entered the room with the rest of Arik's crew with Senya Tirall and her family. Fross then smiled at the fact of a plan. "If you love this galaxy so much, you can mourn for it." Fross then shot her dart gun at Nilyav and Talia when Arik got up rapidly and move so fast he moved in front of the dart. It then began to inject its deadly package into his chest. Arik then began to feel ill from the poison and the virus that began progressing throughout his body. He then collapsed in front of Talia who caught him in her arms as began wheezing from the deadly cocktail.

"As the disease and poison consume you, its bite with destroy you. By the way, this is the same strain of disease that killed your great-grandparents in the Elan. Too bad, you grandfather survived the attack." Fross said as she fled.

Arik then began to have ragged breaths as the cocktail coursed its way through his veins. He also began to feel great pain in his chest as the disease began to attack his heart and other major organs. Talia began to cradle him as she knew he was dying. She removed his mask and began to caress his scarred left side.

"I must look really pale to you. Huh, princess." Arik said attempting to deflect his impending doom with humor.

"You do. But I don't want lose you." Talia said tearfully.

"Princess, please do not cry. I will be fine. I am stronger than I look." Arik said with a cough.

Just then Tania walked in and said, "What happened?"

"One of the Sith that belonged to Tenebrae gave Arik this." Talia answered tearfully. "He is dying."

Talia continued to cry hard as she remembered the good times that Arik and her shared. Holding him in her arms made Arik feel a little better. He then began to talk weakly to her saying, "Talia… In case, I do not live. I want you lead the galaxy to defeat Tenebrae."

"No, you are going to be alright. Please don't leave me. I don't want to be at anyone else's side but yours." Talia said as she went to kiss him.

Coughing hard from his chest, "Talia… I… I love you, now and always…" Arik said as he began to close his eyes in death. Talia refusing to give up on her beloved boyfriend began to heal him from the deadly cocktail. As she healed him, she began to see what his crimes were and how it mattered to his personality. "Take my hand, please. Don't you let go. I am here and still will be now and always. REACH!" Arik reach out and grabbed her and held her close as she and him came back from the dead. Emotionally, she shined with the Force as he began to breathe again.

She then told him, "I love you, too…Big guy." She then kissed him deeply as the leaders just walked in. "Ready Master Jedi?" Arik got up and nodded. When he walked into the room, he was greeted by the masses that were there with thunderous applause.

"Hello, for those unfamiliar with me. I am Arik Orgus Carsen-Elan. For four and a half years, I terrorized and tormented with my words and my actions. I humbly ask for your forgiveness for what I have done to each and every single one of you. I come to you, not as a conqueror, but as a liberator. Our enemy, Tenebrae, he needs to be stopped. Otherwise, he will feed off the deaths in war and attempt to retake the galaxy for himself. When that happens, he will destroy you all. I ask you as the new Revanchist of this galaxy to help me fight with a combined force to challenge his power. Not just for the sake of the Republic, but for the sake of other governments. For now, put aside your differences and come together for we will retake what was stolen by Tenebrae. For the Living Force!" Arik said as he raised his hands and the people began to stand and clapped loudly.

Arik began to smile as he knew Tenebrae would have a hard time challenging such courage in spite of the fear that he brought to the galaxy. Arik then walked to his ship to begin the mission of taking down his former Sith Master. He then felt slim arms wrap around his mechanical left arm. "So know you tell me you love me as you were dying? Hmmm…? What took you so long?"

"Everything has timing… _min larel_." Arik said as he spinned her around.

"What's next, a marriage proposal?" Talia asked with curiosity.

"Maybe, when it dies down." Arik said carefully.

"I am just joking, Arik. I love you, my dear." Talia said as she let go of him and gave him a wink to follow her to help continue his mission.

 **A/N: There you have it folks! Arik admitted his love for Talia! Now comes the difficult part of taking care of her in a war. Stay tuned for more. Thank you and God bless!**


	15. Liberation of Sarkhai

**A/N: Narrowly escaping death from the hands of death by Talia, Arik is now more determined to help put an end to the Dark Zakuul Knights. While his family and rivals spread out to the galaxy to help snuff out the threats elsewhere, while Arik works on getting rid of two Servants of Tenebrae's on the planet Sarkhai. Arik has brought along former Senator and Jedi Master Nadia Grell-Osten to help them in their mission.**

 **Chapter 14: Liberating Sarkhai**

 **3610 BBY. Several months after the alliance was made in Rishi, in the capital of Sarkhai**

The King and Queen of Sarkhai were discussing the problems that faced their planet. Trent and his sister began to explain to them the nature and leadership of the Dark Zakuul Knights. They told them that this was the same Sith Emperor that thought to have been destroyed by Terrik Elan in the Zakuulan Spire so many years ago.

"Master Jedi Arik, what do you have to say about what Trent and Trania said?" King Sethun asked.

"They are telling the truth. I was used by that Sith Emperor to do his bidding. I am still shocked that I was used to attack your people." Arik said as he bowed in his shame.

"No need to feel regret. Besides, you are doing something very few former Sith do: fixing your problems." Queen Nyshcha said.

"She's right. We doubted, at first, for your rejection of the dark side. But when we heard you helped those people on Brentaal IV, we began to have hope that you would lead us to defeat this former Sith Emperor." Sethun said. "We have transmitters on this world that require you fly a squadron of starfighters into the air to destroy. Another team needs to be on the ground to paint the target. Havoc Squad and our troops and the _Crusader_ will provide ground fire to get close enough to take out the air defense and the transmitters. Good luck and may the Force be with you!"

Arik got in his modified black and green _Liberator_ -class Starfighter, as he preparing his fighter. Talia in her modified armor kissed him and told him, "Be careful, my love. Do not recklessly put yourself or others in harm's way to accomplish your goals."

"I won't, Princess. Don't overstrain yourself in that armor. It is meant for you take on one enemy, not two. Now go, the fighter is getting ready to go. Ready T8?" Arik said. The droid responded affirmative and Arik put on the Revan Mask and linked it into the system. The refitted and fixed mask allowed Arik to see the diagnostics of the ship. The ship then took off and so did the Republic, Imperial, and Zakuulan fighters' engines roaring past the people of Sarkhai. Nadia was in the Jedi Enclave along with a Sarkhai Padawan of hers sitting in meditation to help with the fighting of the Dark Zakuul Knights on the planet. Her husband then touched her should gently to let them know that the Force was with the group. The fighters then made sure everyone was accounted for the fight in the air and on the ground. En route, T8 then asked Arik a strong question of whether and he and Talia would marry each other if they both loved each other so much.

"I do love her very much, but marrying her would put her in the crosshairs of Vitiate, plus I want to time it right for her. It's the best she deserves after what I put her and the galaxy through, buddy." Arik said explaining. T8 began to explain that time was running short and that he should ask her soon, but only if Arik agreed.

"Perhaps, you are right, buddy. By the way, you have it hidden, right? I might ask her soon." Arik asked. T8 responded with a cheerful beep and then screamed at shot fired in the air. Arik then got his game face on and said, "All fighters scramble, but do not abandon mission objectives."

On the ground, Talia and her legion of troops were making an assault on the shield generator and the artillery cannons to try to buy the air team time to take down the transmitters that were watching the planet of Sarkhai's every move.

"Linora, stick with me! Trent, Trania, get some of the armored vehicles to take that generator!" Talia shouted throwing blaster bolts back at the ground forces. There were several men coming to her when they were shot by Arik from the air who then moved away from tailing a black and red fighter attacking Zahhec's fighter in the air.

"Got it! Men take out that generator as soon as you get a clean shot!" Trania said.

"Roger that! Men bring the tanks to open fire on the generator at these coordinates. Fire at will!" The field commander said. Doing as they were told, the shield generator was destroyed and the shield surrounding the transmitter was down prompting the team to move on and the fighters to get a move on taking down the device's anti-air defenses. Suddenly they had a dark red laser beam slicing through a tank and another hitting a fighter causing it to hit violently right near Talia and her squad of troopers. Her ears began ringing as she barely understood Linora and her friends. Linora's sergeant boyfriend then helped her get Talia to safety.

"Master Talia, are you all right?" She said again.

"Yes, Padawan Linora, I am. What happened?" Talia asked as she was helped by the younger Jedi.

"A dark red beam hit a tank and a starfighter causing you to temporarily black out and become disoriented for a minute. Better let my Master know about it. Master Arik-" Linora said.

"Yeah, I know I saw it myself! Forgive me! I am trying to dodge this thing, too!" Arik said with T8 screaming in the back as the beam was following dangerously close. "T8, we're going to be fine! I wouldn't do anything to put us in harm's way. Ground team; see what you can do to take that system down before you can designate the target. It appears to be not just a transmitter, but a ground pounder. Over?"

"Roger that, Master." Linora said as she nodded to her boyfriend to tell the men to keep moving and take out the laser beam. A sniper was able to get a look at what was causing the beam. It was an Exarch twisted by the dark side. He was moving his hands to attack the ground forces and the air forces. The sergeant told him to take him out, but he protected by a shield created by the Force. Trent and Trania recognized the shield coming from Terrak Morrhage. The twins then used the Force to teleport to the area take on the possessed Exarch. The two Jedi clashed with the ancient Sith Lord and proceeded to block the strikes. He also tried to choke Trania, only to met with Force Push by her brother. Tornio proceeded to charge a DZK with his lightsaber and used Force Throw to hit the Knight with rocks. He was able to quickly impale the enemy with his yellow lightsaber and noticed his Master Trania in a Force Stasis hold and proceeded to throw a boulder at the Exarch to get him to let go of his concentration. The plan worked and Trania was able to kick him to the ground and with her brother hold the Exarch down to drive the spirit in the Void using a powerful combination of Sever Force, Force Harmony, and Wall of Light was used on the Dark Exarch and the Sith Spirit to get rid of him for he was cast into the Void, he vowed that Tenebrae would succeed where Terrak failed.

With the dark beam taken down and the Jedi and other troopers out of the way. The Starfighters were able to focus their attention on destroying the transmitter with planet killing capabilities. They were able to destroy it with missiles on the supports and the machinery that would've destroyed the planet within several weeks by sound. The transmitter then fell from orbit exploding in a large fireball. The firefighters were in the area in minutes bringing water and other equipment to put out the fires on the crash site. Arik and his multi-faction starfighter squadron were able to return to the hangar where they were met by the people of  
Sarkhai for helping putting an end to the dangerous threat that face. They all grabbed Arik and the pilots and hoisted them on their shoulders. Everyone was cheering when Talia and the others came in. As they were approaching the open area, they crowd dropped Arik with T8 rolling and inadvertently into him causing him to knock Talia over but with him hitting the ground with audible groan. This caused the ring to fall out of T8 hidden compartment when he rolled toward his master. The ring then hit Talia's hand as she looked at it. She then pocketed the ring intending to surprise him with an answer of 'yes' to a certain question. She then helped her beloved off the ground and she touched his shoulder carefully and took his hand telling the ladies that he was hers. The reporters then began interviewing the heroes of the battle.

As the interviews were being done, Tenebrae then began to throw objects around the room as he was sitting in the room while Malgus and Fross were seeing the interview. " **That prototype transmitter with planet-killing abilities was my one chance at taking Sarkhai out of the war. As we are speaking the heroes of the Republic, Sith Empire, and Zakuul are undoing his four and a half years of work done by my former apprentice. I should have killed him while he was still suckling on his mother's breast. Instead, his father removed me from power and his mother sent that runt to Satele as soon as he could consciously control his powers. Malgus! What is the status of our headquarters on Hoth?** "

"Master, the facility has been finished as of now. It is now ready to train and clone more recruits. Fross, should head over there to begin training them. She is ready to lead them when they are finished." Malgus said stepping forward.

" **Good, soon we will be able to retaliate with full strength. I want you lead the campaign fighting against this alliance. I feared that if Deimos survived, I would be unable to challenge him. Now that the galaxy is against us as a whole, we have to extremely careful, if a single leader of either government survives, this very group and its angering of the nations will be our undoing.** " Tenebrae said as he began to train with his dark purple lightsabers.

"Master, I can kill Arik now that he has revealed us his weakness: his love of life and Talia Sophia Shan. Let me kill him!" Fross demanded before getting a burst of Force Lightning jumping from the ground hitting her in the chest causing her convulse a little bit.

" **No, Fross. You will go after Talia, not your former Master. I believe that you have a point in his weakness. I want you to go after her when he is not paying attention, but her bring her alive. Be careful, she is much more than a pretty face like you. She was trained just like her bond-mate.** " Tenebrae retorted carefully before putting his artifacts in order.

Two hours later….

Arik and T8-O1 along Lana Beniko, Satele and Theron Shan were waiting on Talia to appear to wish her a happy birthday. As she appeared, they told her, "Happy twenty-second birthday, Talia!" She laughed at the surprise as she began to hug them all. Arik then said, "Wait just one moment, my love. T8, can you bring it over, please?" T8-O1 then gave him a disturbing message of he lost the ring. Arik then broke down on his knees, distraught at losing the ring that he had for his love. Arik then began to feel empty as he wanted to propose to her and have her as his wife, to love her forever and ever. He then began to cry for all the hard work came undone before his eyes. Talia then pulled out the ring and he saw that the Force was playing tricks with him and he saw that she was happy with what he was going to ask her. "Is it too late to ask to your hand in marriage?" Arik then asked on both his knees.

"Never, ask away, _min larel_." Talia said as she gave him the ring.

"Talia Sophia Shan, in the past four and a half, I was your enemy and rival in the Force. However, before and after, I was your greatest friend and one who protected you from those who wished to do you harm. While I was in exile for my crimes against the galaxy, you were my light in the darkness. You saved me from a fate far worse than death. Your mercy changed me and made me realize that I love you and I want to be with you as my spouse. The more I worked with you and thought of you, the more and more I fell in love with you. I humbly, and with a loving heart, ask you: will you have the honor of becoming my wife? I promise to take care of you and love you for now and all of eternity." Arik asked with sincerity and love in his voice.

Talia looking at him with love in her heart and tears of joy in her eyes began to break down on her knees bawling at being asked to marry him. She then looked at him and said, "Yes, I will marry you. I have always loved you, as well. Can we get married soon? I wish not to wait. I want be with you as well. If you will do it…." Talia said as she hugged him and began crying on his shoulders as he hugged her deeply.

His response to her was, "I am so happy for this to happen and I can once we sign these papers indicating our desire to marry. It will take us a week to get it all ready and have the chapel that the royal house and I agreed to do the ceremony.

"No problem, what a great gift." Talia said as she began to head to the chapel to look at the designs they were interested were able to get a green dress for Talia and a green robe Arik.

One week later…

With all of the friends and family of both the bride and the groom, the wedding began when Talia was brought in by her father. The Barsen'thor Master Jon Osten asked Theron Shan, "Who is it that has brought her that she is to be married."

"It is I, Theron Shan, to give my daughter away for the groom." He said. "Talia, I love you."

She responded, "I love you, too, dad." Talia gave him a hug and he went to sit with his wife Lana.

The Jedi Master then said, "Dearly beloved friends and family, we are gathered together in the presence of these witnesses, to join Arik Orgus Carsen-Elan and Talia Sophia Shan into holy matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, patiently, lovingly, and sincerely. Into this – these two persons come to be joined."

"Do you, Arik Orgus Carsen-Elan, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, keeping yourself solely to her for as long as you both shall live?" The Jedi Master said turning to Arik.

"I do, now and forever." Arik said turning back to his bride. The Jedi Knight then carefully lifted Talia's hand to put on the wedding band. "With this ring, I do thee wed."

"Do you, Talia Sophia Shan, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, keeping yourself solely to him for as long as you both shall live?" The official asked her.

"I do, now and forever." Talia said then had the ring for him to put on his finger in front of him. "With this ring, I do thee wed."

Holding each other's hands they both turned to the official once again. The man then said, "If there is any reason that these two may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." They waited a minute for anyone to do so. Soon, there was none and the official said, "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Doing as they were asked, Arik and Talia kissed deeply and lovingly. They had a big reception in the courtyard of the Sarkhai castle. Arik got the wedding garter and flinged to the male crowd and Tornio caught it. Talia began to throw her bouquet of flowers and Trania caught it. Tornio and Trania then kissed each other declaring their love for one another.

The groom decided to slip away for a plate of food for him and Talia, only for Lana and Theron to catch him and talk to him. "So now that you two are married… Any plans at children? It would be interesting to discuss my youth to the little ones about my misspent youth and how I and my agent Theron became the parents of your love." Lana Beniko-Shan said.

"Maybe, but only after this war is over. Having her as my wife is a pretty big step, but us having kids is an even bigger challenge." Arik said.

"I know, I wonder they will look like when they do come. I bet they will be as stubborn as you." Theron said jokingly.

Terrik and his family were hugging Talia and welcoming her as the newest member of the Elan family. She was smiling as the family gave her gifts for her and Arik when they consummated their union. Jedi Masters that were married offered the couple advice about their new life together and how to not let emotion cloud their judgement. It was then the official had told them that their first dance was to begin.

Arik and Talia had their first dance as husband and wife. She began to cry as he was holding her close dance with grace as she remembered how they got to where they were. He carefully wiped her tears and kissed her gently. He then invited everyone to dance with them. They danced until the reception ended with Talia and Arik holding each other so close. Arik and Talia then went to their hotel room with excitement in their smiles. She then told him, "I have a surprise for you, when we get to 'good part' of the wedding. I have it in our closet. I will have to blindfold you to surprise you."

"Okay, Talia, go ahead. I will wait on you." Arik said as he got a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down in a chair after he was blindfolded. Talia quickly changed into something she had her mother bring from Coruscant. She took the blindfold off him and twirled carefully around him saying, "Surprise! Do you like it, _min larel_?" Talia said with a slavegirl outfit. (To get an idea of what it looks like, look up the deviation on my deviantART profile under the name, "Talia's Slavegirl Outfit).

"Like it? I love it!" Arik said as he attempted to stand up with Talia setting him back down in the chair. "Uh, love. We need to make sure that no one is watching."

"I already had T8-O1 and HK-47 look for bugs thoroughly while the reception was going on. We will not be disturbed. Now, let me show what the Zeltrons and the Twi'leks taught me about seduction. I have a feeling; this will be a night to remember. Good thing, Satele and my mum convinced me to have birth control to avoid repeating their mistakes." Talia said in a seductive tone, kissing her husband deeply, and using the Force to close and lock the door with a 'Do Not Disturb' sign to begin their first night of being married. (Sorry ladies and gentlemen, no smut. Not to be a spoilsport. I respect God too much to not endorse explicit scenes.)

 **A/N: Well, now the two heroes are now finally married and together forever. Sorry that it took me a while to get this chapter done. I had to find the proper time to get this done. I am finishing up with college for good. Hopefully, I will be able to wrap this story up properly. As always, thank you and God bless! Hope you've had a good Easter!**


End file.
